Amantes
by Dai
Summary: Pode-se condenar um sentimento profano se ele vier a se tornar amor ? (AU) Sim! Dai não morreu! Depois de séculos capítulo 6 on line!
1. Capítulo 1

Oiiii, tudo bom? (eu não perco essa mania! ~_~)

Sei que o normal e o mais fácil seria acabar um fic para começar outro, mais eu definitivamente não sou normal...Eu não esqueci das minhas outras histórias, não se preocupem de um jeito ou de outro eu arrumo tempo e continuo todas! Faço clones meus...Sei lá....Ai, Meu Deus clones meus O_O! Para que fazer isso com o mundo Daiana ? Tu não prestas mesmo! ~_~ (não dá bola é louca mesmo...)

Falando sério agora, eu tive essa idéia enquanto estava escutando a música "Amantes" do Araketu, não sei se esse fic vai ficar bom, mas vamos ver no que vai dar...

Publiquei este capítulo hoje por ser um dia muito especial para mim! O dia em que fico mais velha...Mas não precisavam saber disso, né? ^______^ 

Bom, os direitos de Inuyasha são de Rumiko Takahashi, eu não tenho direito a nada disso...fazer o quê? É realmente uma pena...

                                                                                      **Amantes**

**                                                                                      Capítulo 1**

               Era um dia de tempo nublado. As nuvens estavam arroxeadas, como se fossem olhos prestes a chorar...

              O jovem balançou a cabeça. Que tolice. E saiu da janela em direção a sala da sua empresa no trigésimo andar..  Dirigiu-se á mesa ampla que estava no centro da sala. Sentando -se imponente na cadeira, para finalmente começar a trabalhar. Ao menos tentar trabalhar, porque ânimo não tinha. Não sabia se era falta de tempo ou falta de vontade.Nisso, riu do próprio pensamento. Tempo? O que o tempo tinha a ver com sua falta de boa vontade? Pensou em como era surpreendente, o fato do ser humano ser desprezível quando tem vontade...Sempre arrumando desculpas para camuflar a sua falta de capacidade e não assumir a sua culpa.

                 Tomou coragem para começar. Afinal, um vice-presidente deve dar bom exemplo. Ele sabia disso, mas, o ânimo insistia em manter-se afastado dele. Então algo em cima de sua mesa chama a sua atenção: um livro, com as páginas amareladas pelo tempo, todo estragado.

"Provavelmente alguém o esqueceu no meio dessa papelada inútil, que sou obrigado a ler."

             O volume estava sem capa, portanto não conseguiu identificar o autor. Ao folhá-lo, encontrou uma história sobre Narciso.

               Ele conhecia esta famosa lenda sobre um belo rapaz que todos os dias ia contemplar sua própria beleza no lago. Tão fascinado era por si mesmo, que certo dia, tentando agarrar sua própria imagem, caiu dentro das águas e morreu afogado. Nesse lugar nasceu uma bela flor branca, que deram o nome de Narciso.

               Todavia, o mais interessante pra ele e o que mais o surpreendeu é que história não acabava assim.

              Contava a lenda, que após a morte do jovem, as Oréiades - deusas do bosque - vieram ao lago e viram que ele estava transformado em água salgada, como se fosse feito de lágrimas. 

              A lenda terminava com as Oréiades surpreendendo-se com o lago que não sabia da beleza de Narciso. O lago não chorava por ele, mas porque nunca mais se veria refletido em seus olhos.  

           Passando a mão por seus longos cabelos prateados que estavam soltos, piscou seus olhos dourados várias vezes refletindo.

          " Que bela história" 

           Deu mais uma rápida olhada pelo livro até que seus olhos pousaram em um objeto no canto direito de sua mesa : um porta retrato. Nele uma bela mulher de cabelos e olhos castanhos, de aparência serena e com uma felicidade imensa no rosto que iluminava sua face segurava um buquê de rosas brancas e trajava um divino vestido de noiva. Ao seu lado estava ele vestido com um terno preto não menos sorridente que ela, pelo simples fato de estar com ela.  

- Minha querida Kikyou – murmurou.

         Levou sua mão ao rosto da figura amada numa leve carícia, como se ela pudesse senti-lo...

- Inuyasha! 

         Um belo homem havia adentrado em sua sala sem que percebesse. Vestia terno azul marinho, camisa branca com uma gravata de igual azul escuro. Também possuía cabelos prateados e olhos dourados. Porém, este era mais alto, tinha um porte físico mais privilegiado e um semblante mais sério.

- Já assinou os papéis que lhe deram hoje de manhã? – perguntou-lhe.

- Não! Ainda não tive tempo. – mentiu.

-    O que pretende dizendo isso? Que eu morra de rir? Tempo é que mais tens!-disse inexpressivo.

- Lá vem o papo de que sou irresponsável novamente...- fazendo uma careta.

- Não, dessa vez não. Não irei acabar com a minha beleza discutindo contigo. Todos sabem aqui nesta empresa que o vice-presidente não passa de um inútil! – disse calmamente.

-  Repita isso Sesshoumaru! – já perdendo o controle e levantando da cadeira.

- Não sejas infantil, Inuyasha! Mas hoje vejo que veio trabalhar vestido adequadamente. Parabéns. – disse sarcasticamente.

    Inuyasha, assim como Sesshoumaru, vestia terno, mas deste era negro, uma camisa branca e a gravata igualmente  negra.

- Obrigado! – disse em tom de deboche.

- Procure um horário na sua agenda "cheia" e me entregues esses papéis ainda hoje. Daqui a alguns dias teremos uma reunião importante com a diretoria da nossa filial na China. – dizendo isso se aproximou da porta.

- Sim, senhor presidente! – novamente sarcástico.

- Senhor? Para que tanta formalidade entre irmãos? Vamos! Força, ânimo, coragem, faça o que lhe pedi! Depois minha secretária irá vir buscar. – e retirou-se.

- Pode deixar – murmurando.

       - Então todos acham que sou um inútil... É bom saber disso... – disse "digerindo" as palavras do irmão.

- E isto não é nada mais que a verdade!

        – O quê?Não agüento mais este entra e sai! Qualquer um entra hora quer! Assim é impossível trabalhar! – disse Inuyasha exaltado.

           - Quem vê diz que é uma criatura trabalhadora...Coitadinho leva a empresa nas costas, como não cansa? – falou-lhe o amigo.

           – O que quer, Miroku? – disse já sem a mínima paciência.  

           Miroku é um jovem de cabelos castanhos compridos sempre preso em um pequeno rabo, olhos de um azul escuro profundo, vestia uma calça social preta com uma camisa verde escura. É o melhor amigo de Inuyasha.  

- Quanto ao entra e sai seria resolvido se tivesses uma secretária na frente da tua sala. Mas a última foi mandada embora por não ter o que fazer! – disse enquanto adentrava na sala do vice-presidente. 

- Eu sei disso, mas realmente não gosto deste lugar! Não presto para este tipo de trabalho...

- Ainda bem que reconhece. – Disse o amigo sorrindo.

- O quê? – disse quase gritando- Vou provar que posso vir a ser imprescindível neste lugar! Coloque um aviso no jornal que precisamos de uma secretária.

- Tudo bem, vou mandar colocarem, todavia...desta vez a contratada irá trabalhar, não irá?

- Não vou nem lhe responder...- leva a mão no queixo fazendo ficar com pose de pensativo – Pelo menos...ela irá me avisar e impedir gente como tu de entrares! 

É verdade...tens razão. Eu tenho pena desta criatura! Ela vai ficar com câimbra nos dedos de tanto te avisar! Afinal, todas as visitas são desagradáveis, menos a Kikyou...

- Não ouse pronunciar o nome da Kikyou – gritou.

- Ta bom, ta bom. Entretanto, deixaste-me curioso...como ficaste sabendo que os funcionários o consideram um imprestável?

- Sesshoumaru jogou na minha cara. – levantando o punho, tamanha era sua ira. - Não sei porque essa cisma de me comparar com ele....

- Quer que eu te diga o porquê?

- Tanto faz. Faça o que lhe der vontade. – disse Inuyasha baixando a cabeça com uma voz desolada

- Irei considerar esta atitude como um sim. – senta-se na cadeira em frente à mesa do amigo - Bom, comparações suas com Sesshoumaru são inevitáveis. Ele é o presidente e tu és o vice. São irmãos, com pouca diferença de idade e bem parecidos fisicamente. A diferença esta no gênio: enquanto ele é responsável, sério e se empenha para não só manter, mas ampliar o verdadeiro império que foi deixado pelo pai de vocês... ...Sem contar que é solteiro, e também um rival implacável com as mulheres. Todas aqui gostariam de ocupar o lugar de esposa dele. Agora tu...É tudo que ele não é! Irresponsável, infantil e não faz nada direito, sem falar que é casado.

- Nossa... Obrigado pela parte que me toca. Sempre que precisar de um estimulo, eu pedirei para ti. 

- De nada, disponha. . Sou seu amigo e quando precisar de alguém para te colocar para cima pode deixar comigo! – sorrindo.

- Irei me lembrar disso...- e vira a cara para Miroku com o rodopio na cadeira - Não tem mais o que fazer da vida? Se era isso que veio fazer aqui, levante-se e tome o teu rumo!

- Como és agradável, Inuyasha...

- Comigo não adianta ser puxa saco Miroku! Tente com o Sesshoumaru. Ele aprecia esse tipo de coisa mais do que eu. O Jaken é um exemplo disso... – debochando.

- Tu és uma pessoa muito gentil. Não sei como tua mulher suporta passar tento tempo longe de seu marido.- e levantando-se – E o Jaken não conta! A dedicação é tamanha ao "sssenhor" dele que é de se desconfiar!Contudo, eu vim pegar um livro que a Sango esqueceu no meio dos papéis que deixou aqui de manhã, viste ele?

- Era da Sango? Mas porque ela veio me trazer os papéis se isso é função da Rin?

- Tu sabes que a Rin perde muito tempo com Sesshoumaru. Todos dizem que eles têm um caso! Esse seria o motivo de Sesshoumaru afastar qualquer mulher que tente se aproximar dele...

- Vocês não prestam mesmo! Sinceramente não me interessa o que o meu "querido" irmão faz quando esta trancado no escritório. Mas o que quer que seja, não deve ocupar tanto secretária dele assim para a telefonista vir me entregar papéis confidenciais!

- Não fale assim da Sango! Ela não é uma simples telefonista! – secamente.

- Parece que ela é a nova vítima do garanhão...Quando virá com a história que tem uma doença rara progressiva, porém ainda sem cura e pode morrer a qualquer momento, por isso precisa de descendentes para que possam continuar procurando a cura?

- Hahahaha, todas caem nesta história! Todavia, ainda é muito cedo, ela conhece a minha fama de galinha. Tenho que esperar um pouco e  provar que são apenas boatos e sou um homem sério! 

- Sinceramente, não sei como convence tantas mulheres a irem para cama contigo só com essa história!

-  É mesmo, nem eu. Mas pelo menos sou criativo e não digo apenas "Eu te amo" e as engravido. – disse cheio de sarcasmo.

- Não sei como ainda não estás morto! Deve ser porque o veneno não fica na língua. Do contrário seria suicídio. – disse Inuyasha, usando também o cinismo.

- Eu também te amo, Inuyasha!

- Não mais do que eu! Com certeza!

-  Sério agora, Inuyasha! O que vai fazer hoje? Vamos sair! 

- Não posso. Tenho que ficar em casa com a Kikyou. No estado em que ela esta não pode ficar sozinha.

- Sua mulher esta grávida, não doente! E ainda esta no começo da gravidez, não esta para nascer! Vamos...Vai diz que sim! Por favor! 

- Não!

- Obrigado. Isso é tão estimulante...Fiquei com mais vontade de ir...Bem, mais aí esta mais uma qualidade de Sesshoumaru: não tem filhos.! És o único atualmente que engravida uma mulher e se casa!

- Eu amo a minha mulher! E me casaria com ela de qualquer jeito!

           E o homem de olhos azuis finalmente lembrou do motivo pelo qual foi na sala de Inuyasha: o livro. Miroku realmente gostava de provocá-lo, tanto que acabava esquecendo das coisas. O amigo sempre ficava nervoso e explodia rápido, porém era uma boa pessoa. E no fundo ele próprio admirava a devoção dele pela esposa. Que ele não soubesse disso, mas às vezes pensava como seria bom ter uma vida estável. Contudo, estes pensamentos logo saia da sua cabeça tinha vinte e cinco anos e iria curtir a vida. 

– É este o livro? – disse o homem de cabelos presos apontando para mesa.

–  É sim... – disse o vice-presidente, virando novamente a cadeira para ver se era realmente o que Miroku procurava.

– Não acredito! Andou o olhando? 

– Sim, eu dei uma lida nele. Tem uma história interessante para a lenda de Narciso. Recomendo que olhe. Talvez, saia mais alguma coisa dessa cabeça além de pensamentos depravados!

– Com uma propaganda dessa, é claro que eu dou uma olhada! – pegando o livro- Vou indo tenho trabalho para fazer. Como diretor geral desta empresa tenho que trabalhar ao contrário de certas pessoas! E depois entrego o livro para a Sango.

– Já vai tarde!

– Eu também vou sentir a tua falta. – e retirou-se.

              Eram cinco horas da tarde quando começou a analisar o conteúdo dos papéis para reunião. Leu-os com atenção e cuidado e nesse instante surpreendia-se como o mesmo ser humano desprezível pela sua falta de capacidade podia transformar-se quando tinha realmente vontade. Pegou o telefone e ligou para a mesa de Rin, pedindo que viesse buscar os documentos para Sesshoumaru.

          Segundos mais tarde, uma moça vestindo uma saia preta até o joelho deixando a mostra parte de suas pernas cobertas por uma meia calça cor da pele com uma blusa de gola alta branca justa em seu corpo de mangas compridas boca de sino, um coque alto no cabelo e uma fraca maquiagem bate na porta.

– Com licença, senhor Inuyasha. – disse a bela moça batendo na porta antes de entrar na sala

–  Claro, Rin. – entregando os papéis a ela- Estás aqui o que Sesshoumaru me pediu há algumas horas.

– Sim senhor.- deu uma breve olhada.- Obrigada e com licença.

– Toda. Pode ir.

"Uma secretária como a Rin não seria má idéia. Educada, prestativa... Irei pessoalmente cuidar da escolha da minha, quero alguém que me agrade."

           Ás oito horas da noite ele deixa o prédio da empresa. E, como previu começou a chover.

- Maldita chuva!- praguejou.

**********************************         

            Durante o caminho para a sua casa Inuyasha foi pensando no que Miroku disse. Ele havia sido sim irresponsável, contudo não só por isso havia casado com Kikyou. Ele realmente a amava. Tinha certeza disso, e nada e nem ninguém iria abalar esse sentimento por ela.

            Colocou seu carro na garagem e subiu para a sua cobertura no último andar. Estava com pressa de chegar em casa. Com as roupas todas molhadas, não via hora de tirá-las e ver a sua amada esposa. 

           O mais incrível é que quando estamos com pressa parece que tudo acontece de propósito para nos atrasar. Neste caso era o elevador...Não chegava. Entretanto, quando finalmente chegou, parecia que tinha mais andares para subir do que realmente o prédio possuía.

            Finalmente chegou na porta do seu apartamento. Apertou a campainha.

- Boa noite, meu querido! Demorou hoje! – abrindo a porta.

           Como ele ansiava ver aquela mulher novamente. Ela vestia um vestido vermelho de alça simples até dois palmos acima do joelho. Suas madeixas negras caiam soltas por cima de seu rosto. Pelo pouco tempo, a gravidez não era notada ainda. Inuyasha ficou um tempo ali parado na porta hipnotizado pela visão da esposa.

- Inuyasha! Estás todo molhado...Eu avisei para pegar um guarda-chuva quando saiu de casa! Vamos entre! E vá tomar banho. Vai pegar uma gripe se continuar com esta roupa.

- Sim, minha senhora. Este servo já vai.- a  puxando para perto de si e sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Bobo! Vá logo! Mas se apresse para eu poder servir a janta! – sorrindo para ele.

- Claro, minha senhora!- fazendo uma reverência para ela.

- Espera! Não me deste um beijo ainda...- segurando o seu braço.

- Pensei que não fosse pedir...- mal escondendo a satisfação com o que ela disse.

           Inuyasha a puxou pela nuca para um beijo cheio de paixão. Suas mãos desceram até a cintura dela, e cada vez desciam mais...até sua saia. As mãos dele "brincavam" pelo corpo ainda bem definido da bela mulher. Até que pela falta de oxigênio se separaram.  

- Há...Alguém...Além de nós dois aqui em casa? – recuperando o fôlego.

- Se estiveres se referindo as empregadas eu as dispensei mais cedo. Queria ficar sozinha com meu maridinho...- disse tirando a camisa dele.

- Entendo...Será que não gostaria de tomar banho comigo? – a ajudando a tirar a própria roupa.

- O quê?

- Por que a surpresa? Se não for contigo seria com quem? Com minha amante? - a agarrando pela cintura e sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Não se atreva! Eu não te perdoaria! E vai estragar a minha roupa! Estás ensopado!

- Vamos... – seus lábios contornavam os traços da bela mulher.- Desculpe pela roupa! Depois eu compro outra.

             Ele a segurou pelo braço e a puxou para o banheiro. Ali arrancou as roupas da mulher com uma facilidade imensa e ela terminou de despi-lo.

             Ninguém jantou aquela noite...

*********************************

       Fadigado pela noite maravilhosa que havia passado com a mulher, o toque do despertador além de acordá-lo o assusta também.

- Maldito...- bate no aparelho para que ele desligasse.

           Sentou na cama e espreguiçou-se. Quando ia levantar foi agarrado pela cintura. Kikyou mordia suas costas e beijava seu pescoço.

- Já vai me deixar?- disse, fazendo manha.

- Eu tenho que ir trabalhar, sabes disso Kikyou...

- Infelizmente, eu sei.  

           Inuyasha se virou e a beijou com fervor. Sua mão já estava descendo....

- Eu tenho que ir...- praticamente pulando de cima da mulher. - Mais tarde continuamos de onde paramos!- e piscou o olho para ela.

- Pode deixar...Não irei deixar que se esqueça!- E beijo o rosto dele.

           O jovem levantou da cama, foi para o banheiro tomar um banho e se vestir para mais um dia na empresa. Passou pela cama novamente, e Kikyou ainda estava deitada ali... Pensou em não ir trabalhar somente com a visão daquele corpo nu  sobre a cama...Miroku estava realmente errado. Ele nunca se casara por obrigação. O que sentia pela aquela mulher não era fruto de uma convivência...Ele não podia definir.

    "Esse dia vai ser longo!"

 CONTINUA......

Quero agradecer as pessoas que me incentivaram para escrever este fic. Que não foram poucas....

**Rae **obrigada ter lido e ter me dado a tua opinião! Sabe que ela é sempre muito importante para mim! Obrigada pela gentileza de dizer que tinha ficado muito bom! ^_^

Minha querida irmãzinha, **Diana**! Obrigada, muito obrigada pelo que fizeste por mim neste fic. (Ela mudou quase todo o início do fic). Por isso, vamos dar parabéns a ela! Espero contar com a tua ajuda sempre!! Eu te adoro!

A **Kagome-Chan**, que ficava me agüentando no msn, e também me deu a sua opinião!

E a **Chibi-Lua**, muito obrigada pela sua opinião! E como eu te falei, não se preocupe! Não irá ser um fic de Inuyasha/Kikyou!

E se eu esqueci de mais alguém, desculpe! Minha memória não anda das melhores!

Beijos a todos!

E até o próximo capítulo!

DAÍ

* Como eu prometi, estas aqui as devidas modificações e revisões. Havia alguns erros, e os que os meus olhos pegaram e os consertei. Agradeço a paciência de vocês. 


	2. Capítulo 2

                  Oiii, tudo bom? ^_~  (eu sou realmente chata com isso!Eu faço um esforço para mudar...Vocês nem imaginam o quanto ^____^)                                              

                   Desculpem pela demora! Eu estou muito enrolada com o colégio. Só semana que vem tenho 5 provas! ~_~ Eu planejava atualizar mais de um fic este final de semana! Mas pelo jeito não vai dar ;_; . Peço desculpas a quem esta acompanhando o meu fic de Rurouni Kenshin eu não esqueci dele, mas realmente não deu tempo.

                     Eu não sei se para sorte de vocês, ou azar eu consegui atualizar este! Acho que é azar...Coitadas eu tenho pena de vocês! Cada atrocidade que escrevo! Brincadeira! ^____^  As provas afetaram mais o meu cérebro do que eu pensei!

                   Mais uma coisa! O final da historinha do Narciso veio do livro do Paulo Coelho " O Alquimista" eu achei aquele final muito interessante e resolvi colocar no dia que eu estava planejando o começo deste fic. Acho que o resultado ficou bom! E se alguém pensou que algo profundo daquele jeito tinha saído da minha cabeça desculpe! Eu nunca quis iludir ninguém! ^_^

                    Os direitos de Inuyasha são de Rumiko Takahashi, até hoje eu fico pensando em como uma história dessas saiu da cabeça de uma pessoa...Isso é o que dá julgar os outros pela minha cabeça! ^___^  É uma pena que na tenho direito a nada! Imagine as coisas que ia dar para fazer! *__* Ai meu Deus, desculpem! Ainda bem que ninguém lê as notas! Ou no meu caso besteiras iniciais e finais! ~_~

                   Desculpem mais uma vez pelo meu momento de bobeira! Eu e o Inu o temos! ^_~ Vamos a estória!

Amantes Capítulo 2 

                  O sol já estava bem no meio do céu, indicando que já passava do meio-dia.

                  Uma jovem corria desesperadamente pela rua. Ela tentou ser pontual, mas estava atrasada. O relógio foi o pior aparelho já inventado, na opinião da moça. Sem ele jamais haveria atraso. A vida seria tão mais calma. Tudo seria mais calmo.

             Para piorar a sua situação, literalmente nadava contra a correnteza. Era a hora do Rush. Enquanto tentava avançar, o mar de pessoas fazia com que ela retrocedesse em meio a empurrões. O dia realmente não tinha começado bem. Primeiro era o maldito despertador que a acordara poucas horas depois de ter pegado no sono; depois a péssima sensação do estômago vazio. A melhor notícia que teve em meses era este encontro. Enfim, parecia que ela iria arrumar um emprego.  

                Ofegante, abriu a porta do restaurante. Tamanho era seu desespero que chamou a atenção das pessoas que estavam almoçando. Começou a caminhar pelo local, analisando-o detalhadamente. O estabelecimento não era dos mais finos e na situação que estava isso era um alívio. Parou um garçom que passava apressado por ela, depois que lhe deu seu nome e perguntou se alguém ainda a esperava. Quando o mesmo fez que sim com a cabeça a moça abriu um lindo sorriso. O rapaz não entendeu sua expressão, mas ignorou-a indo ao encontro de um casal que o chamava.

- Kagome? – ela reconheceu a voz. Hoje realmente era um dos seus poucos dias de sorte.

- Sango?- disse dirigindo-se a mesa que a amiga estava.

- Estás meia hora atrasada! – disse zangada.

- Realmente não sei o que dizer. O máximo que posso fazer é pedir desculpas. Sabes como a minha vida esta virada de cabeça para baixo. – baixando a cabeça em sinal de culpa.

- Tudo bem, Kagome, sei que a tua vida não está fácil.- sorri docemente- Tens muitos problemas e eu admiro a coragem a qual os está enfrentando.

- Desde que a mamãe morreu tentei ser forte, mas não acho que não estou sendo o suficiente. – diz ao recordar-se do irmão.

- Por quê? O Souta fez alguma coisa de novo?

- Sim. Ele roubou mais uma vez... – e começa a chorar- E acabou indo para uma casa...Uma casa... De detenção. Eu realmente entendo a atitude dele, desde que perdi o meu último emprego mal temos o que comer em casa...

- Meu Deus, Kagome! Não pensei que estivesse nesse ponto...  Mas o levaram assim de cara?

- Não. Não foi a primeira vez. A morte da mamãe foi um golpe duro para ele. A primeira vez que ele roubou foi advertido, depois prestou serviços a comunidade... Mas, apesar de tudo isso e dos meus pedidos, ele não se acalmou. Foi preso ontem à noite em flagrante. Mal consegui dormir por causa disso.

- Estou vendo, seu rosto mostra isso claramente. – reparando nas olheiras da garota.

- Desculpe Sango, não deveria fazê-la ouvir as minhas lamentações. 

- Não te preocupes, sou tua amiga e precisavas desabafar. – sorri- Este tipo de coisa não deve ser guardado somente para nós mesmas. Se fizeres isso, vai acabar se tornando uma pessoa amarga e de mal com a vida.

- Somente amarga. De mal com a vida eu já sou. Nada dá certo para mim...

- Com és otimista, Kagome...

- Sim, a maior de todas.

- Mas, eu tenho uma boa notícia para te dar! Estão anunciando uma vaga de secretária na empresa de onde trabalho.

- É mesmo? – adorando o que a moça a sua frente falava.

-  Sim, acho que tu passas na entrevista.

- Sango...eu nunca trabalhei como secretária...acho que não tenho as qualidades necessárias para ter um bom desempenho.

- Não te preocupes. Será para trabalhar com o vice-presidente, "O Inútil", não terá que fazer muita coisa...

- Hahahahaha. Inútil? Como assim?

- É uma longa história! – sorrindo.

- Adoro histórias!

- Bom, mas já almoçaste?- disse, pegando o menu sobre a mesa.

- Não, ainda não comi nada. E não é uma boa idéia, não tenho dinheiro...

- Não se pense nisso agora! Depois que conseguir o emprego tu me pagas um almoço! – e piscou o olho para ela.

- Obrigada! Tenha certeza que farei isso!

              Durante o almoço conversaram muito. Kagome perguntou como Sango estava em sua relação com Miroku. Ela respondeu que por enquanto estava tudo bem, mas que não daria liberdade a ele. Principalmente, se ele viesse com a conversa da doença rara. A garota sabia que estava brincando com fogo, mas ela gostava de desafios. Era daquelas mulheres que tentam modificar um homem, mas normalmente não conseguem, por isso estão quase sempre sozinhas ou insatisfeitas com seu parceiro. Kagome ria e se divertia como há muito tempo não fazia. Sango realmente não tinha jeito quando o assunto era homem.

- E tu? - chamando o garçom para pedir a conta.

- Eu o quê?- se fazendo de desentendida.

- Não te faças de idiota! Como anda este coraçãozinho, mocinha?

- Eu não tenho sorte nem com isso. –fingindo um sorriso- O último, como sabes, me passou para trás com outra. Isso me fez sentir o pior dos seres... Algo descartável, que se usa, abusa e joga fora depois. Chorei muito por aquele maldito. O que senti ao ser trocada não desejo a ninguém. E também...agora com tantos problemas, não tenho tido tempo para pensar nisso.

- Nossa! Estou diante de uma santa!- deixando o dinheiro sobre a mesa -Não aceitarias ser amante de alguém então?

- Não sei. Isso seria algo que não sei responder agora. Provavelmente não. E tu?

- Dependendo da pessoa... - e olhando para seu relógio no pulso – Nossa! Tenho que ir ou chegarei atrasada E se aquele puxa-saco do Jaken descobre vai dizer ao "sssenhor presssidente" que sou uma empregada irresponsável e que não mereço trabalhar lá.

- Tudo bem. Quando será a entrevista?

- Não tem data ainda. Depende da boa vontade do vice-presidente de fazê-la Quando eu souber de alguma coisa te aviso. - caminhando para fora do restaurante.

- Obrigada, Sango. Não sei nem como agradecer. – a acompanhando para a parte externa do local.

- Então não me agradeça! Ainda pelo menos...Tchau! – correndo dentre as pessoas, e desaparecendo no meio delas.

- Tchau!

*******************************

             E mais uma vez lá estava ele, com a boa vontade habitual admirando nada específico pela janela. Quem visse a cena pensaria que aquela criatura não tinha o que fazer da vida. Mas tinha. E muito. Pensando nisso é que enrolava cada vez mais para começar. Quando se via naquela situação sempre se perguntava como tinha parado ali. O irmão sempre gostara deste tipo de trabalho, ele não. Preferia coisas mais simples. Não precisava de muito para sentir-se feliz e completo. Apenas a sua Kikyou. Pensar nela sempre o enchia de... Bem... Digamos que o animava. Nessas ocasiões surpreendia-se em como conseguia ser desprezível. Apenas pelo fato de não mais esconder a sua falta de capacidade, e por, mesmo com plena consciência disso, só mostrar-se capaz de algo tirando vantagem de alguma outra coisa. Isso é uma coisa realmente lastimável.

              Parou de fitar o nada. Tinha esta mania também. Não eram poucas às vezes que sentava na frente de algo e ficava como que hipnotizado. Sem pensar em nada, sem sentir nada. Apenas ficava divagando.

               Saiu do transe em que se encontrava ao sentir a coragem adentrando suas veias. Era hora de começar a trabalhar. O ritual diário de bobeira já tinha passado. Pelo menos o primeiro. 

                Caminhou até o centro da sala e sentou-se em sua cadeira. Ia começar. Hoje era um dia realmente especial. Formularia as questões para a entrevista de emprego. Sobretudo, hoje não era um dia importante apenas por causa disso. Era diferente porque ele faria algo de útil, além de é claro de assinar papeladas. Afinal, era apenas para isso que ele era necessário na empresa. Sesshoumaru não podia fazer nada sem a sua opinião. Era sinal que ele era útil para mais alguma coisa. Se fosse só pelo fato de assinar, mandava fazer um carimbo e pronto. Não iria "gastar" nada de suas articulações escrevendo.

                 Seu semblante tornou-se sério. Quando queria fazer algo ia até o fim. E ele já tinha decidido que precisava de alguém para ajudar-lhe, ainda que fosse apenas para ficar com câimbra nos dedos como Miroku falara. Pegou os papéis onde as perguntas davam forma ao seu perfil de secretária perfeita.

- Para que este rosto tão sério? Vai acabar ficando cheio de rugas. – disse uma voz conhecida sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Por que fizeste isso, Miroku? – ao se assustar deu uma cotovela nele.

-  Para que tanta violência? – disse, enquanto esfregava o nariz.

- Queria que eu fizesse o quê? Dá-me um susto e quer que eu não faça nada?

- Sim!?  - sentando na cadeira na frente da mesa de Inuyasha.

- E se eu tivesse um ataque aqui? Garanto que ficaria...

- Parado olhando? Era isso que ia dizer? – interrompendo.

- Sim!

- Não, eu ia chamar o Sesshoumaru para ver o espetáculo! – rindo.

- O QUÊ? Como te atreves a dizer isso?

- Brincadeira, Inuyasha. Mas, uma pessoa tão nova como tu não terias um ataque só por causa de um sustinho...que exagero!

- Sustinho? Hahahaha. Não me faça rir, seu mentecapto!

- Mentecapto, eu? Por quê? – se fazendo de desentendido.

- Nada. – virando a cara para ele.

- Inuyasha, acho uma atitude louvável que estejas aprimorando seu vocabulário, contudo não deveria usar uma palavra sem saber o que significa. – disse Miroku, como se falasse com uma criança de cinco anos.

- O QUE DISSESTE? – levantando da cadeira e quase partindo para cima do "amigo" - Só porque achei uma palavra bonitinha no dicionário não posso usá-la?

- Hahahaha. Óbvio que sim. –  disse Miroku, praticamente se dobrando de tanto rir.

- Vá embora daqui e procure o que fazer! 

- Desculpe!- tentando se controlar para parar de rir- Não tenho culpa se a noite não foi boa e a tua mulher te colocou para fora.

- Eu nem comento nada sobre ontem. - lembrando da noite anterior – Mas, vá tomar o teu rumo. Vá, fora! – agora mais calmo, falava o homem de olhos dourados sentando-se na cadeira novamente.

- Tudo bem, eu vou, mas no fim vou acabar não dizendo o que vim fazer aqui. – se levantando e indo a direção à porta.

- Como assim? – tomado pela curiosidade.- Miroku, seu idiota, espere! 

Como pode uma pessoa ser o cumulo da curiosidade? Se isso era possível, esta pessoa era Inuyasha. Aliás, se a curiosidade matou a gato, antes disso já tinha matado um certo cachorrinho.

          Miroku voltou-se para o amigo com um sorriso debochado. Ele sabia que Inuyasha odiava isso.

- Hoje, depois do almoço, Sango veio me perguntar quando seria a entrevista.

- Por quê?- ainda mais curioso.

- Ela me falou que tinha uma amiga que precisava muito de um emprego.

- Então a mande vir segunda-feira aqui. Farei as perguntas para ela e se for boa...

- Boa? Como assim? Em que sentido de boa, seu esperto? – interpretando mal.

- Não é nada disso que estás pensando seu devasso.

- Outra palavra bonitinha?

     Inuyasha não respondeu.

- Quando tu morreres vai direto para o Inferno. O pecado da gula é muito feio.

- Olha quem está falando... O pobrezinho que tem uma doença rara.- debochando.

- Hahahaha! Gentil como sempre. Porém, concordo contigo, Inuyasha. Uma secretária deve ser muito boa. Afinal, uma poluição visual não é muito agradável, por isso, tens meu total apoio. Até ajudo a escolher...

- Não precisas! Vou escolher sozinho!

- Além de insaciável é egoísta. – disse fazendo uma careta.

- O que uma certa telefonista falaria se escutasse o que acabou de dizer?

- Nada! Ela sabe que sou um poço de virtudes! Sou um anjo! – disse com as mãos próxima ao peito, em forma de oração, fazendo literalmente "pose de santo".

- Que caiu do céu e se espatifou. Por favor, estás mais para demônio.

- Talvez... Mas eu vou indo. Já incomodei o suficiente.

- Deus existe! Já vai tarde. - levantando as mãos para cima.

- Seja mais criativo, meu amigo. Falar isso todo dia não enjoa? Quando arrumar tempo leia o dicionário de novo, mas não se esqueça de ver o significado. – disse, enquanto saia da sala.

- Vai de uma vez! – disse lançando um livro ao encontro daquele que ainda o estava infernizando próximo à entrada.

- Errou! Não faz mais isso, se não eu gamo. – debochando o diretor geral, fecha a porta e deixa um Inuyasha mais que irado com a sua pessoa, sozinho.

*****************************

           Na sala ao lado, o presidente da companhia de eletro-eletrônicos, Shikon Tama, tentava trabalhar, mas não conseguia. Na realidade, estava muito cansado. Quase todos os dias ficava com sua secretária até mais tarde. Sabia que comentários maliciosos existiam, todavia não podia fazer nada a respeito disso. A verdade que ninguém sabia era que seu pai tinha deixado uma empresa falida em suas mãos, porém graças aos seus esforços estavam muito bem agora. Entretanto, a fadiga era tão extrema que sem se dar conta adormeceu sobre a mesa com as mãos em torno da cabeça.

            Quando a jovem entrou no cômodo, se surpreendeu com a imagem que viu: o senhor presidente parecia um anjo dormindo. Suas feições tornavam-se mais calmas, fazendo-o parecer um menino. Lutou para não se aproximar, mas foi em vão. Com passos lentos aproximou-se do belo rapaz. Ela não ia fazer nada. Planejava apenas deixar as pastas que viera lhe trazer sobre a mesa. No entanto, quando deu por si estava com seu braço estendido passando as costas da mão na face do homem. Ele estremeceu ao contato, mas não acordou. A moça assustou-se com o movimento dele e levou suas delicadas mãos a boca tentando conter um grito. Contudo, o máximo que seu toque havia conseguido era que uma mexa prateada solitária caísse sobre o belo rosto. Foi possuída por uma vontade louca de toca-lo novamente. A mão estava indo à direção da mexa...

- Sssehor pressidente, sssenhor Ssessshoumaru!

           Um homem (se é que se podia chamar aquilo de homem), careca, de aproximadamente um metro e cinqüenta centímetros de altura, com uma cabeça totalmente desproporcional ao corpo e um nariz, se é que é possível, mais desproporcional ainda, vestido com uma calça preta e camisa vermelha, adentrava na sala como um foguete.

            Sesshoumaru em sobressalto com o "escândalo" que adentrou em sua sala. Mas, o que mais lhe surpreendeu foi que ao acordar e levantar o seu rosto viu uma Rin muito vermelha o fitando. 

- Sssenhor Sssesshoumaru! Eu vim ver ssse precisssa de alguma coisssa! – puxando o saco do presidente.

- Não obrigado, Jaken. Aprecio sua dedicação por mim. No entanto só queria ficar um pouco sozinho.

- Claro que ssim, sssehor presssidente! Desssculpe-me! – meio contrariado.

- Tudo bem. Era apenas isso que queria?

- Sssim.

- Então pode se retirar. – foi um pedido, porém que soou como uma ordem.

- Sssim, ssehor Sssesshoumaru. –  a cumprindo e retirando deixando o presidente e a secretária no lugar.

              Rin percebeu pelo modo como Sesshoumaru falou com Jaken que era melhor sair também. Curvou-se e caminhou graciosamente para a porta.

- Senhorita Rin? – chamou-a Sesshoumaru.

- Sim, senhor, o que deseja? – vermelha, ao voltar-se para ele.

- Poderia me dizer o porquê de estar me observando enquanto dormia? - esfregando os olhos.

- Bem, é que eu... Eu vim lhe entregar estas pastas que o senhor havia me pedido.

- Sim, mas por que ficaste me olhando?

- É que eu fiquei pensando se não estávamos exagerando em ficar aqui até de madrugada trabalhando. O senhor tem se esforçado muito para que esta empresa cresça. E, agora que ela finalmente alcançou a estabilidade, talvez isso não seja mais necessário. – mentindo.

- Desculpe, não sabia que minha presença era tão desagradável. – sorrindo para a garota.

- NÃO! Imagina... Desculpe-me por falar isso, senhor, mas acho que tens se dedicado demais a este lugar e sempre tem pessoas que não dão o valor necessário...

- Inuyasha - interrompendo.

- Sim, pode ser. –sorri- E também, em virtude dessa doação total o senhor acaba abdicando de sua vida. 

- Tens razão. Obrigado pelas suas palavras, senhorita Rin. Irei refletir sobre isso.

- De nada, senhor.- passando as mãos sedutoramente pelos cabelos soltos.

- Pode ir agora. Tenho que terminar de examinar os relatórios que me trouxeste.

- Com licença.

- Rin? Ninguém da tua família te ensinou que é muito feio mentir?

           A moça que estava em frente à porta paralisou. Ele percebeu? Não, não poderia. Estava dormindo, ela tinha certeza. De repente sentiu suas pernas ficarem bambas. Sesshoumaru estava de pé atrás dela. Certamente, ela passaria mal por sentir as mãos dele, tão sonhadas, em torno de sua cintura.

- Sabia que ficas muito bem de cabelo solto? É uma pena que não os use mais seguido. – com uma voz rouca.

- Obrigada... - completamente hipnotizada pela voz dele.

CONTINUA.... 

                Primeiramente, eu queria agradecer as reviews que recebi! Muito obrigada mesmo! Não sabem como isso me deixa feliz! Agradeço pelo tempo que perderam de suas vidas lendo isso aqui! ^______^

               O próximo capítulo não sei quando vai sair, como eu disse estou meio enrolada com o colégio e também tem os outros fics...Quero ver se eu crio vergonha na cara e atualizo o meu de RK e o primeiro que escrevi de Inuyasha.

                 Bem, agora os agradecimentos:

                Agradeço a **Rae** e a minha querida irmã **Diana** que foram meus anjos novamente e revisaram este capítulo para mim. Diminuíram as minhas loucuras. ^___^ Obrigada mesmo! Não sei o que iria fazer sem vocês! 

                **Ana *Hakubi**, desculpa ter escrito uma sinopse de um jeito que possa ser mal interpretada. Não sou boa nisso! Mas espero que goste deste capítulo!

                A **Kagome-Chan**. Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo! Cadê o seu fic novo? A gente se fala no msn! Eu também adoro falar contigo! E obrigada pelos parabéns! Não escrevo tão bem assim. 

                 A **Chibi Lua**, obrigada por ter lido o rascunho deste capítulo antes. Como eu te disse: a Kikyou não esta presente neste capítulo. Espero que goste! 

                     **Sayo**. Sinto te decepcionar, mas este fic não será Inuyasha/ Kikyou. Mas posso assegurar que ela vai ter um papel muito importante na história! ^______^

                   A **Kagome**. Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo! Na verdade, eu também estou curiosa para ver até onde vai este amor todo! Até quando resistirá? Veremos!

                  Bom, **Júlia**. Esta aqui o segundo capítulo. Espero que tenha gostado! 

                  **Kiki-chan**. Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado deste fic! Foi muito legal conversar contigo aquele dia no msn. Espero que possamos fazer isso mais vezes!!

                  **Lally-chan**. Obrigada pelo review. Faz um tempinho que não apareço mo webfanfics, mas quando eu passar por lá pode deixar que eu deixo comentário para ti! Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo!

                 **Kagome-chan**. Feliz aniversário Dandara! Espero que goste deste capítulo!

                   A todos que leram este fic, mas são muito ocupados para me dizerem a sua opinião o meu MUITO OBRIGADA mesmo assim! ^______^

           Deixem-me reviews!!!!

Até o próximo capítulo! 

            Beijos a todos

DAI


	3. Capítulo 3

                   Oiiii, tudo bom??? (ai ai que coisa... ~_~ Infelizmente vão ter agüentar!)

                   Eu sei que este capítulo demorou, mas não foi por força de vontade minha. Falta de tempo mesmo. Professores massacram pobres alunas do terceiro ano do Ensino Médio... As provas sempre me perseguem... ~_~ 

                    O próximo capítulo não faço idéia de quando irá sair...Tenho outros fics para atualizar, e o seguinte será  o meu de Sakura Card Captors, encerrando definitivamente a saga do Li pela Divina Comédia. 

                    Não vou falar muito desta vez. Estou cansada até para incomodar.... ~_~                      

                   Os direitos de Inuyasha são de Rumiko Takahashi. Eu já fiz até simpatia, mas não adianta, são todos dela! É realmente uma lástima....O Sesshoumaru é tão lindo...ORO! Eu não disse isso! 

                   Vamos ao fic! 

**                                                                                       Amantes**

                                                                                      Capítulo 3 

Sesshoumaru (com uma voz rouca) – Sabia que ficas muito bem de cabelo solto? É uma pena que não os use mais seguido.

Rin (completamente hipnotizada pela voz dele) – Obrigada...

           Ela podia sentir seu coração disparado. Nunca imaginaria que o dono de seus pensamentos faria algo assim. Mesmo inesperada, tinha que admitir que toda essa situação era perfeita. Ela a tinha imaginado tantas vezes. Idealizara tanto, que jamais pensou que a ilusão pudesse se tornar real. Estava totalmente desconcertada. 

           Era um sonho, aquilo poderia ser possível. Não conseguia crer no que estava acontecendo.O mais provável que ultimamente andava sonhando demais com aqueles cabelos prateados tão macios e aquela pele perfumada, que estava confundindo tudo. Era óbvio que alguém como o seu chefe nunca repararia nela...Sua desilusão era tanta que não tinha coragem de olhar para trás.

              O transe em fora colocada desvaneceu-se no ar, quando ele retirou as mãos da cintura dela. Absorta nesses pensamentos, foi surpreendida por uma respiração quente muito próxima à sua orelha. Estava tão concentrada em se auto-depreciar, que, não percebeu quando e como Sesshoumaru tinha afastado algumas mexas de seu cabelo, deixando seu pescoço desnudo.

Sesshoumaru (sussurrando) – Pensando em que, minha cara? Pensando no que vou fazer contigo daqui a pouco?

              Ao constatar que a tinha deixado envergonhada, ele mordeu o lóbulo da orelha direita dela fazendo que ela se arrepiasse por completo. Percebendo, Sesshoumaru mordiscava e beijava toda a extensão do pescoço da jovem. 

               Isso tudo era verdade? Sim! Agora Rin acreditava. As carícias, as sensações maravilhosas que ele estava lhe proporcionando...As suas mais profundas e secretas fantasias realizando-se a deixando nas nuvens...    

               As mãos dele voltaram para a cintura dela e com um movimento rápido, ele fez com que seus olhos se encontrassem. Não pôde evitar o sorriso quando viu a face espantada da garota: seus olhos arregalados, a respiração rápida, sua boca envolvida por um leve tom de rosado estava entreaberta.

              Olhando-a nos olhos, sorriu de forma maliciosa demonstrando claramente o que pretendia fazer. Abraçou-a, a obrigando a se aproximar, de forma que apenas uns poucos centímetros os separassem. Fitando-a intensamente, Sesshoumaru, foi lentamente aproximando seus lábios dos de Rin. 

Esta, ciente do que estava por vir, fechou os olhos, esperando por um beijo que não veio. Abrindo os olhos encontrou o belo homem de cabelos prateados a devorando com os olhares gulosos. 

               Se ele queria brincar...Ela entraria no seu jogo.

               Ele estava com várias idéias para com ela. O que iria fazer, o que iria sentir...Ele não seria carinhoso. Queria envolvê-la, tomá-la, aproveitar todos os momentos. Sorriu internamente, decidindo finalmente agir.               

              Ela, porém, antes que pensasse em fazer algo, Sesshoumaru a empurra, fazendo com que acabe com o espaço que a separa da parede e bata levemente às costas. Ele a olhava com um jeito extremamente malicioso, estavam jogando, e ele queria se divertir antes de saciar suas vontades.               

               Rin, ao tomar consciência do que havia acontecido, ia demonstrar indignação. Ela gostava dele, sempre o desejara, mas nunca permitiria ser tratada desse modo grosseiro. Pensou em sair.

               O senhor presidente, cruzando toda a distancia que os separavam tomou seus lábios em um beijo cheio de luxúria e desejo. Completamente atônita, ia empurra-lo e sair daquela sala, contudo, suas intenções foram totalmente anuladas pelas mãos dele que levantavam sensualmente, sua saia preta, agarrando firmemente suas coxas.

                 Quando Sesshoumaru finalmente abandonou a boca da garota, seus olhos fixaram-se nos botões da blusa que ela usava. Ela percebendo, a volúpia contida no olhar do presidente, não quis mais resistir.Finamente teria a oportunidade de realizar seus desejos se entregando ao homem que tomava conta de sonhos. Definitivamente, ansiava por ele.Levou suas mãos aos botões e lentamente começa a abri-los revelando seu busto, apenas encoberto por um sutiã de renda branco. 

                 Quando ele fez menção de se aproximar para tirar lhe à roupa de vez, Rin, segurou as mãos dele e encarou de um modo tão malicioso, que enlouqueceria qualquer homem, despertando em Sesshoumaru, uma vontade de jogá-la no chão e a possuir ali mesmo.

                Com um puxão, ela fez com que seus lábios se unissem novamente em um beijo voluptuoso e lascivo. Originalmente pasmo, Sesshoumaru logo controlou a situação aprofundando mais o beijo e retirando a totalmente a alva blusa dela.

                  Todavia, para grande surpresa dela, ele se afasta repentinamente, indo em direção a sua mesa.

                  Ele senta-se em sua cadeira, arrumando as roupas amarrotadas, e começa a mexer nos papéis como se nada tivesse acontecido. 

                 Não podia crer no que estava acontecendo. Seu corpo estava em chamas ela o queria, e sabia que ele a queria também. Seu corpo tinha demonstrado isso claramente.

Sesshoumaru (inexpressivo) – Senhorita Rin, devo lhe pedir que tudo o que aconteceu aqui, daqui não saia...

Rin (sem entender nada) – O quê? 

Sesshoumaru (indiferente) – Bom, se quiser contar por mim tudo bem. Ninguém vai acreditar. Agora se vista, preciso que fique até mais tarde comigo hoje, temos que preparar a reunião...

Rin (interrompendo) – Sim, eu sei. Com licença, SENHOR presidente.

                Rin pegou sua blusa e a vestiu com uma velocidade que impressionaria qualquer um. Isso era óbvio, estava possuída pela vergonha. Não acreditava que há poucos minutos atrás estavam um nos braços do outro e agora ela estava sendo dispensada, humilhada. Nesse momento várias coisas passaram pela sua cabeça, até mesmo uma possível homossexualidade de Sesshoumaru, afinal ele e Jaken passavam um tempo considerável juntos.Balançou sua cabeça para os lados e com isso espantou esse pensamento, tudo o que queria era difamá-lo e conseguir uma desculpa para tamanha rejeição. 

                 Nos seus sonhos não era assim que terminava...Era sempre com...Corou com seus pensamentos. 

                Não era conveniente para ela que comentasse o que acabara de acontecer, isso tanto podia reforçar os boatos que já haviam sobre eles, como podia colocar sua moral e principalmente sua auto-estima mais para baixo.

                 Seu peito foi tomado por uma tristeza incomensurável, apesar disso, prometeu a si mesma que não choraria na frente dele. Recompondo-se se curvou para ele, que repetiu o gesto dela. Ao virar-se para à saída não pode mais evitar o choro. Naquele momento, ela jurou que apesar de seus sentimentos não o deixaria tocar mais nela.

                 Sesshoumaru aparentemente estava calmo. 

                Apenas aparentemente, ele tinha que admitir que a sua secretária soube muito bem como tirá-lo do sério. Quase não conseguiu se conter.

                A verdade foi que estava com uma imensa vontade de jogá-la no chão e ir até o fim, como fazia com todas. Ele era um conquistador, não amava ninguém, apenas queria alguém para satisfazer seus desejos de homem. E esse era um dos motivos pelo qual não paravam mulheres naquela empresa. Todas, sem exceção, apaixonavam-se por ele. Pelo seu jeito arrogante, seguro, esnobe, e principalmente pelos seus raros sorrisos. Ele sabia como ser encantador, e elas sempre o recompensavam. 

               Mas, com Rin foi diferente, não conseguiu fazê-la mais um número de suas conquistas. Ela tinha algo especial. A preocupação com ele, a dedicação, e principalmente o amor que estava sempre estampado nos seus olhos. Será que ele sentia algo por Rin? Sim sentia. Pelo menos na vida desta mulher ele não seria um cafajeste.

              Adoraria ter proporcionado o momento que ela queria. Todas tinham sido fáceis demais, não ofereceram nenhuma resistência. Ele procurava alguém que olhasse diretamente para ele, não para o seu dinheiro, sua posição, que lhe visse como pessoa. E até agora isso não tinha acontecido. A maioria olhava para ele primeiro por causa da sua fortuna, depois por sua beleza, nunca pela pessoa que ele realmente era. Rin não tinha isso, ela sempre o olhara como pessoa que ele era, e foi isso que o comoveu fazendo com que retrocedesse. 

              Sentiu muito ao perceber que ela chorava, mas foi melhor assim. Com um suspiro, passou as mãos pelo seus cabelos numa tentativa de controlar o fogo que só crescia dentro dele. Tirou o paletó cinza que trajava e afrouxou sua gravata. Nesse momento agradeceu aos céus por ter uma suíte dentro de sua sala.

*********************************        

                  Todos comentavam pelos corredores em como à senhora do vice-presidente era linda e elegante. 

                  Kikyou vestia uma calça negra que ia até os joelhos justa e descia solta encobrindo uma bota de bico fino também negra com uma blusa social vermelha. Seus cabelos estavam presos em coque revelando os contornos do pescoço fino e delicado. Seus olhos estavam pintados com lápis preto, realçando a cor de seus belos olhos castanhos. 

                Poderia passar pelos funcionários e os cumprimentar, mas isso nunca acontecia. Se existia alguém mais esnobe que Sesshoumaru, essa pessoa com certeza era Kikyou. 

               Passava pelas pessoas como se não tivesse ninguém ali, todos se perguntavam o que Inuyasha tinha visto nela, e pensavam que tinha sido incompetente até mesmo para escolher uma esposa.

                 Sem nem mesmo olhar para os lados, ela chegara à sala de Inuyasha no trigésimo andar junto com a de Sesshoumaru e Miroku. Sem se preocupar em bater, adentrou a sala do marido.

Inuyasha (sem olhar quem era) – Miroku saia já daqui! Cada vez mais eu vejo urgente a necessidade de ter uma secretária...

Kikyou: - É mesmo, meu querido?

Inuyasha: - Pare de imitar a voz da minha mulher! Não adianta que eu não vou deixar que tu escolhas por mim!

Kikyou (sem entender nada) – Escolher o quê, Inuyasha? Não reconheces mais a minha voz, querido?

             Inuyasha virou a sua cadeira de modo que pudesse ver quem estava parado na frente da porta. Não acreditou nos seus olhos quando viu que era mesmo a sua esposa que estava ali parada. Como ele pôde a confundir com o idiota do Miroku? Com certeza, não saber diferenciar a voz de sua amada com a do amigo, era uma vergonha. 

           Misturando esses tipos de pensamentos com a visão daquela linda mulher, ficou sem ação na cadeira. Ela, sempre provocava certas sensações nele.            

Kikyou (sorrindo) – Não vai vir cumprimentar a sua mulher, meu amor? Eu estava com saudades...

             Aquilo, como tudo que ela dizia soou como uma ordem para ele. Ordem? Nem precisa disso para fazer o que ela tinha falado. Levantou-se com um grande sorriso no rosto e dirigiu-se para onde Kikyou estava. Quando chegou perto o suficiente a beijou de modo apaixonado, mostrando todos os sentimentos que nutria por ela. Ela retribuiu com igual paixão, também gostava muito daquele homem, carregava um "pedaço" dele em sua barriga. Mas não pôde deixar de demonstrar que estava desgostosa.

             Inuyasha percebendo, interrompeu o beijo. Segurou a mulher pela cintura e a fitou intensamente, algo a incomodava e ele descobriria. Não gostava de vê-la de outro modo que não fosse feliz, e de preferência com ele.

Inuyasha: - O que foi, Kikyou?

Kikyou: - Eu sei que não vais gostar muito do que vou falar, principalmente porque não gostas muito da Kaede...

Inuyasha (interrompendo) – Eu não a suporto!

Kikyou: - Hei! Cuidado com o que falas! Ela é minha irmã e não admito que fales mal dela na minha frente!

Inuyasha: - E pelas costas pode?

Kikyou: - Inuyasha! Por favor!

Inuyasha: - Por quê? Não dizem que o que olhos não vêm o coração não sente?

Kikyou (perdendo a paciência) – Já tivemos várias brigas por causa disso. Kaede esta doente! Esta a beira da morte!

Inuyasha (sarcástico) – O quê? Mas como? Que pena... 

            Kikyou perdeu a calma com o marido. 

            Inuyasha não gostava de Kaede por ela ser metida e ficar sempre opinando no casamento deles. 

            Para seu esposo, ela era uma solteirona que tinha perdido a juventude cuidando da irmã mais nova tornado-se amargurada com isso. Nisso tinha que concordar com ele, Kaede perdeu vários pretendentes por causa dela. 

           Os pais delas morreram em um acidente de carro, e coube à ela criar e educá-la. Fora à mãe que Kikyou não teve, sempre foi muito boa e carinhosa com ela, pagando o preço de ter que ficar sozinha. 

           Agora, que seu coração estava fraco iria até sua cidade natal e cuidaria dela o tempo que fosse necessário, Inuyasha querendo ou não. 

          Desvencilhou-se dos braços dele e foi para o fundo da sala, de modo que seus olhos não se encontrassem.

Kikyou (com a voz tremendo) – Kaede esta muito mal de saúde. Esta com um problema no coração. Ela já tem idade e...- chorando - tu sabes que ela me criou! Eu comprei a minha passagem assim que me avisaram. Qualquer coisa que acontecer com ela eu quero estar ao seu lado! E além do mais acho que não vou fazer tanta falta para ti assim...

         Inuyasha entendia que ela estava triste por causa da irmã. Mas de onde tinha tirado tal absurdo que ele não sentiria a sua falta? É claro que sentiria. Cada minuto. Só em pensar que não teria mais a felicidade de chegar em casa e ver o seu sorriso, vê-la esperando por ele toda perfumada, o enchia de tristeza, deixava-lhe com um vazio que nem mesmo ela poderia imaginar. 

         Sem pensar mais, dirigiu-se até onde sua esposa estava. Estava chorando. E por causa dele. Não agüentava ver ninguém chorar, ainda mais ela. Colocou suas mãos nos ombros dela. Queria passar conforto, se redimir das brincadeiras que tinha feito. Desculpar-se. Kikyou iria mesmo que ele falasse para não ir, todavia ele não faria isso. Entendia a importância disso para ela. Colocou-se em sua frente fitando-a profundamente. 

Inuyasha: - Kikyou, eu nunca a impediria de ir ver a sua irmã. – erguendo seu queixo de modo que olhos dela encontrassem os seus- Baseada em que argumentos, a senhora me diz uma atrocidade dessas? Que eu não vou sentir tua falta? É claro que vou! Tu és a mulher que amo, com quem me casei. Ficarei louco sem a tua presença, porém compreendo a necessidade de irdes cuidar da velhota Kaede.

       O homem de cabelos prateados enxugou as lágrimas dela com movimentos delicados em seu rosto. Puxando-a para junto de si, beijou sua fronte, e lhe sorriu. Um sorriso que demonstrava o quanto gostava dela. Nesse momento, ela apenas pensou na bela escolha que tinha feito em casar-se com ele. Não pôde mais manter a cara fechada. Suas feições suavizaram-se e deu um lindo sorriso. Seu marido com enorme delicadeza segurou sua mão e a beijou. Ao levantar seu olhar, ele a puxa pelo braço de modo que ela ficasse muito perto dele.

Inuyasha (sussurrando) - Quando vais partir?

Kikyou (arrepiando-se) - Amanhã...Bem cedo, no primeiro vôo... 

Inuyasha: - Então vamos embora que meu expediente já terminou. Essa noite será apenas nossa. Vou fazer com que nunca se esqueça de mim...

Kikyou (passando a mão levemente no rosto dele) - Ah é? Estou ansiosa! Poderia me mostrar?

Inuyasha: - Claro que sim. Quando chegarmos em casa, eu não te darei folga...

             Inuyasha a beijou apaixonadamente. Suas mãos passeavam pelas costas da bela mulher até que chegaram em sua cintura. Kikyou correspondeu com igual paixão, enquanto permitia que ele aprofundasse o beijo. As mãos da jovem senhora alisavam os cabelos dele, até que se acomodaram confortavelmente em sua nuca. O desejo já estava ficado incontrolável para ambos, até por falta de ar se separaram. Seus olhos desviaram-se da esposa e deu uma última olhada na sala procurando seu terno, que não diferente dos outros dias estava jogado em um dos cantos da mesma. Foi até lá, e o pegando, ergueu a mão chamando a esposa para que ela lhe acompanhasse. A mulher sorriu, e foi até onde ele estava, ele abraçou e saíram não só do cômodo, mas da empresa. A noite prometia. E eles sabiam disso.

*****************************    

             O despertador não havia tocado. Amaldiçoava-se por não ter coloca pilhas novas nele. Mas, não pôde evitar o pensamento de que este era outro dia, e que começa "bem". 

            Pulou da cama em pânico. Estava novamente atrasada, e justo hoje, que era um dia decisivo em sua vida. Finalmente poderia começar a melhorar, e, quem sabe voltar a ter esperança que as coisas mudariam.  

             Desde da morte da mãe, sua vida estava um caos. Foi obrigada a largar o emprego que estava anteriormente para dar atenção ao irmão. A faculdade jamais largaria, era uma promessa que tinha feito ao seu pai antes dele morrer. Aliás, isso era uma coisa que até hoje não conseguia aceitar. Seu pai, o único homem que admirava, aquela pessoa cheia de vida, o herói idealizado...Morto. Questionava-se em como e por que isso tinha acontecido. Ele trabalhava no que gostava dando aulas de kenjutsu no templo da família, até o câncer o vencer. Foi tarde demais para ele. Sua mãe, não agüentou a dor quando o marido tão amado se foi. Caiu em uma depressão terrível, não queria mais viver, o pilar que sustentava aquela família não figurava mais entre eles. Foi de desligando de tudo, já não queria mais comer, o que deixava seu irmão mais novo desesperado. Três meses depois do esposo, sua alma se juntara a dele. 

             Já havia um mês que isso acontecera, que veio mais um problema: seu irmão. Meteu-se em gangues, começou a andar com péssimas influências para garotos de dezessete anos, isso tudo só poderia acarretar em uma conseqüência: a prisão. 

             Sim, seu irmãozinho estava em uma casa de detenção e por enquanto sem previsão para sair.

            Esta reflexão já fazia parte de sua rotina diária. Tudo tinha acontecido de uma maneira tão rápida que foi inevitável. Meditando sobre isso evitava a loucura. Sua loucura. Isso seria o golpe final, uma órfã, com o irmão presidiário, enlouquece. Riu do próprio pensamento. Daria uma ótima reportagem, isso seria cômico se não fosse trágico.

             Apesar do pânico inicial com que tinha acordado, estava mais calma. Foi até o banheiro e tomou banho rápido. Secou-se apressadamente e parou em frente ao guarda-roupa. Minuciosamente escolheu a vestimenta que iria trajar naquele dia, afinal era fundamental causar uma boa impressão. Deixou o cabelo solto, gostando da imagem que o espelho lhe mostrava e saiu do quarto. Porém, antes de sair da casa, não conseguiu evitar pegar algumas bolachas para comer no caminho.

*************************************           

             Sango esperava a amiga a mais de meia hora em sua casa. Tinham combinado que Kagome passaria lá antes da entrevista para que ela lhe desse algumas dicas, e principalmente, para acalmá-la. Não era o seu primeiro trabalho, mas era com certeza o que definiria sua situação. Agora que estava morando sozinha no templo Higurashi, necessitava ainda mais de ajuda, ainda mais de apoio.

              Tirando-a de suas divagações, a campainha toca. Percorrendo toda a extensão da sala, a garota abre a porta. Era Kagome. 

              Sango não pode evitar de sorrir. A cumprimentou e convidou-a para entrar. Gentilmente mostrou-lhe o sofá para que ela se acomodasse. Contudo, não conseguiu impedir que seu olhar caísse na roupa que ela estava usando.

Sango: - Kagome? Irás na entrevista vestida assim?

Kagome (sem entender a pergunta) – Sim, por quê? Achas que estas roupas não estão apropriadas?

             Kagome estava com uma saia azul marinho até o joelho, que cobriam uma meia-calça cor da pele, uma blusa branca de decote redondo, justa no corpo de mangas compridas, por cima um casaco igualmente azul e uma bota de cano alto preta.  

Sango: - Que pergunta... 

Kagome: - O que eu deveria mudar?

Sango: - Tudo!

Kagome: - Por exemplo...

Sango: Primeiro: quando vamos há uma entrevista nunca devemos ir de saia...

Kagome (interrompendo) – Por quê?

Sango (ignorando a pergunta da moça) – Continuando o que eu dizia...Nunca devemos ir de saia porque ao fazer movimento com as pernas pode desviar a atenção do entrevistador para as mesmas...Segundo: nunca vá com blusas decotadas e que revelam como Deus fora gentil contigo...Terceiro: o salto. Nunca vá de salto alto, pois dizem que o barulho incomoda. Quarto e último: o cabelo. Este deve estar preso revelando seu rosto que também não deve estar muito maquiado. Ah! Sobre brincos...De preferência vá com um pequeno, quase imperceptível. 

Kagome: - Quando fui à última entrevista de emprego não exigiram nada disso...

Sango (debochado) – Deve ser por isso que estás empregada.

Kagome: - É sério! Eu não sabia disso! Bom, mas como irei fazer para ir? Pelo que me disseste eu terei que me arrumar novamente.

Sango: - Exatamente.

Kagome (desanimando-se) – Só que...Apenas em voltar para casa perderei muito tempo.

Sango (indo para o seu quarto) – Façamos o seguinte: eu te empresto roupas minhas, já que vestimos praticamente o mesmo manequim. Venha comigo. Como já estou pronta, esta hora que falta gastaremos em ti. Para que causes a melhor impressão possível no vice-presidente.

Kagome (indo com ela) – Sim, muito obrigada por tudo que tem feito por mim, Sango!

Sano (piscando para ela) – Não precisas agradecer-me, amiga! Se eu estivesse na mesma situação em que tu se encontras tenho certeza que farias o mesmo por mim!

Kagome (sorrindo) – Sim! Com certeza!

************************************

             Apenas a fachada do prédio já  entorpecida a visão da garota. Não acreditava que iria disputar uma vaga em um dos maiores arranha-céus de Tókio. A matriz da multinacional Jikon Tama, antes de tudo era muito elegante. Acompanhada da amiga, agradeceu aos céus por ter passado em sua casa antes, caso contrário seu coração já teria saído para dar uma volta, ou talvez nem voltasse mais, tamanha era sua apreensão e desespero. Pararam no vigésimo andar, no qual a telefonista trabalhava. 

               Ao saírem do elevador, foram até a recepção para que a garota colocasse suas coisas na mesa. Kagome fitou-a tentando compreender o porquê dela ter ficado ali. Ao perguntar isso à amiga, obteve a resposta que todos a conheciam assim por causa de seu antigo emprego da família dos donos, explicou que tinham um hotel e que Sesshoumaru o vendeu para acumular capital e investir no negócio que ele apostava que daria certo, contudo antes de vender prometeu que todas as pessoas que trabalhavam lá teriam lugar garantido na empresa de eletro-eletrônicos. Kagome sentiu-se uma idiota, como pôde esquecer que Sango havia trabalhado durante anos como telefonista? Às vezes pensava que os baques emocionais que sofria tinham sido mais fortes do que ela realmente pensava. 

Sango: - Kagome, espere-me aqui. Eu já volto. 

Kagome: - Tudo bem, Sango. 

               Estava com o olhar perdido, sem pensar em nada especificamente, até que algo lhe chama atenção, ou melhor, alguém. Tinha um porte de cavalheiro medieval, um semblante sério, elegante, cabelos prateados longos e sedosos e os olhos...Dourados. A garota só pensava em como aquele homem podia ser tão maravilhoso. Era beleza demais para apenas um ser...Enquanto outros pareciam que tinham saído diretamente das portas do Inferno. 

              Sem perceber fez uma careta, chamando atenção do belo homem, que até então estava totalmente alheio à sua presença naquele local. 

                Seu coração disparou quando viu que ele aproximava-se dela. Só conseguia pensar que tinha morrido e estava no céu e que um anjo dirigia-se a até ela caminhando ao mesmo tempo com graça e imponência.

Homem: - Desculpe-me. Eu a confundi com outra pessoa...

Kagome (desiludida) – Tudo bem. 

Homem: - Peço que me perdoe novamente, és muito parecida com uma conhecida minha...

Kagome: - Isso é bom?

Homem: - Claro que és..Qual é seu nome jovem?

Kagome: - Meu nome??

Homem: - Sim...

Kagome: - Me chamo Kagome Higurashi.

Homem (segurando sua mão delicadamente e a encarando nos olhos) – Muito prazer senhorita Higurashi. – e beijou as costas da mão dela -  Meu nome é...

Voz: - Sssenhor Sssessshoumaru!!!!

Sesshoumaru (sorrindo) - Como eu estava dizendo senhorita Higurashi, meu nome é Sesshoumaru. Sou o presidente desta companhia. 

Voz : - Sssehor  pressidente, ssenhor Ssessshoumaru!!

          Sesshoumaru largou a mão de Kagome e virou-se para Jaken. Ele havia feito esse escândalo todo por causa de algumas ligações das filiais nos Estados Unidos. Com um breve gesto, ele despede-se dela gentilmente com um belo sorriso no rosto.

Sesshoumaru: - Tchau, senhorita. Espero que nos encontremos mais vezes.

            Quando retirou-se deixou uma jovem suspirando na sala. Além de ser maravilhoso, era gentil, e tinha uma voz linda! Era perfeito! Elegante, chique e era o presidente. Rezava aos céus que ele fosse solteiro.

***************************************        

            Inuyasha estava a mais de dez minutos tentando começar a trabalhar. Agora, para juntar-se com sua falta de vontade, estava a saudade da esposa. 

            Kikyou tinha partido há uma semana e para ele parecia uma eternidade. Apesar de ligarem-se todos os dias, a solidão e o sentimento de abandono não diminuíam. A cobertura onde moravam já era enorme para os dois, com ele sozinho tornava-se imensa. Pelo menos, para amenizar a separação temporária tinha várias recordações dela, em especial da última que tinham passado juntos. 

             Aquela noite fora realmente indescritível. Amaram-se das mais variadas formas possíveis. Ao lembrar-se disso não pôde evitar um sorriso maroto na face, e inconscientemente pousou seus olhos no porta-retrato com a foto do casamento dos dois. Não gostava de Kaede, mas pedia aos céus que ela se curasse o mais rápido possível, ou morresse de uma vez, para ter a sua mulher e seu filho de volta, e com ele.   

          Estranhamente, Miroku não tinha ido o incomodar ainda. Ele deveria estar ocupado, estudando as formas do corpo feminino, provavelmente do corpo de Sango.

           Resolveu ir até o andar onde Sango ficava, na recepção. Saiu de sua sala e foi até o elevador. 

           Quando saiu deste, deu de cara com uma miragem em sua frente. Só poderia ser miragem mesmo. Como um homem que anda durante muito tempo no deserto e depois começa a fantasiar coisas, enxergar o que não existe. Ele pensou que estava ficando assim. A insanidade tomando conta dele. Aproximou-se mais na figura feminina à sua frente. Sim, era ela. Sua mulher! Esplendida, com aquela roupa. Vestia uma calça preta social, uma blusa branca com breve decote "canoa" e um casaco também preto fechado que fazia conjunto com a calça. A principio estranhou o salto baixo, mas logo imaginou que finalmente ela tinha tomado consciência que saltos altos poderiam prejudicá-la no seu "estado" de grávida. 

           Kagome ainda estava pensando no belo homem que tinha acabo de conhecer, até que sentiu ser observada. Observada? Ela estava sendo "engolida" por outros olhos dourados. Um homem de cabelos prateados, muito parecido com Sesshoumaru aproximava-se dela como um lobo em busca de comida. Assim, como o presidente, ele também era lindo. Não teve mais tempo para suas indagações. Rapidamente, ele acabou com a distancia que os separavam e a puxou para junto de si beijando-a. Kagome pensou em não corresponder, em afasta-lo de si, bater nele, mas não conseguiu. Nunca, ninguém havia a beijado desta forma. Era um beijo cheio de saudade, desejo, paixão, luxuria, não existia uma palavra que o definisse. O beijo foi aprofundado por ele, enquanto suas mãos apertavam a cintura da jovem contra o seu corpo. Ela, por sua vez estava completamente envolvida naquele momento e acabou abraçando-o com força. Porém, aquele momento foi quebrado pela falta de ar de ambos.

         Inuyasha após beijar a sua amada mulher abraçou-a com força. Não soube dizer exatamente quanto tempo ficaram daquele jeito. Mas não foi muito, já que ele já a envolveu em outro beijo. Ele estava louco de saudade. Apenas queria levá-la para casa jogá-la na cama e repetir tudo que tinham feito na última noite que estiveram de fato juntos.

          Kagome não fazia idéia de quem era aquele homem, mas ele a tinha envolvido. Não queria que ele pensasse que era daquelas garotas fáceis que se deixam seduzir apenas para ter uma noite de amor e prazer. Queria falar com ele, mas não conseguia, pois cada movimento, cada gesto para com ela era cheio de amor. Ela sentia isso. E não pôde deixar de sentir inveja da mulher que estivesse com ele. Sim, porque era certo que ele a havia confundido.

           Inuyasha, abraçou-a novamente, e começou a sussurrar lindas palavras, o que faria com ela, o que faria por ela. Notou que a tinha feito rir. Sorriu internamente por tê-la novamente com ele. Até que se desvencilhou dela...

Inuyasha (sorrindo) –Kikyou, meu amor. Que bom que voltaste! Eu estava morrendo de saudade!

           Ele falou isso olhando diretamente em seus olhos. Bem que ela queria assentir, mas tinha que dizer a ele que, infelizmente, ela não era a Kikyou. Mas antes que pudesse proferir alguma palavra, foi interrompida por Sango que se aproximava.

Sango: - Kagome, eu demorei muito??

Inuyasha (sem entender) - Kagome?

CONTINUA..... 

         Nossa! Como me deu trabalho este capítulo! ~_~ Mas acho que o resultado ficou bom! Pelo menos eu me esforcei para isso!

         Eu queria dizer algumas palavras sobre o que fiz a Sango dizer. Escutei que essas coisas são realmente necessárias para uma entrevista. Um grupo no meu colégio fez uma apresentação sobre isso, e como eu não esqueci achei que ia ficar legal de colocar aqui! ^_^ 

       Muito obrigada pelos reviews que me deixaram! Não sabem como isso me deixou imensamente feliz! É bom saber que eu estou agradando, e, principalmente que tem gente torcendo para certos casais neste fic! Eu só posso desejar que continuem acompanhando a história e me dizendo o que acham. 

          Agora os agradecimentos:

          Muito obrigada a minha querida irmã **Diana** que revisou este capítulo para mim. Desculpe tomar o teu tempo com isso. Eu agradeço imensamente o que fez por mim! Espero me lembrar de tuas dicas e prometo fazer o que combinamos sempre que terminar um capítulo! Ah! Eu preciso dizer que qualquer coisa que precisar de mim eu ajudo com o maior prazer? Acho que não! ^_~

**          Rae**, deve estar dando graças a Deus que eu não te incomodei com este capítulo. Dessa vez a vítima foi única! Obrigada por ter me elogiado nas primeiras cenas.          

           **Kath, **minha amiga, finalmente esta aqui o capítulo 3. Eu não sei o que tu queres com ele já que sabia tudo (e mais um pouco) (do que ia acontecer). Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando deste fic! ^_^

          **Kagome**. O papel do Souta te impressionaste, é? Espere para ver o que eu tenho reservado para ele. ^_^ Desculpe pela demora, espero que ainda tenha unhas! ^_^

           **Chibi Lua:** muito obrigada por ler os meus rascunhos! Espero que tenha gostado do rumo que a "relação" da Kagome com o Inuyasha esta tomando. E agradeço por me incentivar, suas opiniões são sempre muito importantes para mim! ^_^ 

            **Kagome-Chan:** amiga, sei que vai ficar sem computador um tempo. Mas quando conseguir ler este capítulo novo, espero saber a tua opinião. Sabe que ela é muito importante para mim! ^_^

            **Sayo **(Jéssica): eu fui muito má com a Kagome mesmo. Mas isso era fundamental para o que eu tenho em mente para ela, esse é o motivo principal dela sofrer tanto. Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo!

           **Júlia**. A Kagome apareceu, mas este capítulo tem muito da Kikyou também. Mas acho que tu deves ter gostado muito da cena final, não? Mil perdões pela demora! ^_^

           **Ana *Hakubi**. Estou ansiosa para saber o que achou da cena do Sesshoumaru e da Rin. Afinal, se eu fiz algo com esses dois foi muito inspirada no teu fic, que eu gostava muito, pena que acabou. ;_; 

           **Andréa Meiouh:** espero que esteja gostando desta relação entre patrões e secretárias. (eu confesso que estou achando interessante, mas a minha opinião não conta! ~_~) Sinto muito se a relação do Inuyasha com a Kikyou foi difícil de "engolir" mas ela tem um papel fundamental neste fic! Hahahahah. ^_~  Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo! 

          **Misao Hayashi**. Que bom que gostaste da minha história. Espirituosa até pode ser, mas bem escrita é gentileza tua! Oh! Quem será a tal amante? Mistério...Fico feliz que por minha causa esteja mais empolgada para ler este livro, afinal ele é um dos meus favoritos! 

           **Miaka.** Finalmente esta aqui o capítulo 3 e com aquela cena que eu já havia te mostrado, mas com "algumas" mudanças! Espero que tenha gostado do fic!

            **Isa**: o Inuyasha é um coitado na minha mão! Como eu faço ele sofrer! O Miroku diz cada coisa para ele...Finalmente terminei o capítulo que esta clamando por este término. Espero que esteja bom! 

            **KayJuli.** Com certeza pensei que tu não ia ler este fic. Mas fiquei muito feliz que tenha lido e que tenha gostado! É uma honra uma escritora como tu estar lendo algo que esta humilde serva escreve! (exagerada...na minha parte é claro!) Espero que tenha gostado!

           Bia. Finalmente saiu o capítulo!!! Estarei ansiosa para saber a tua opinião!

           **Kagome Higurashi**. Desculpa a demora, está aqui o capítulo!

        Agradeço também a **Cherry,** minha querida amiga que tem me elogiado muito neste fic, a **Kagome-chan**, e a** Samantha**.

 Beijos a todos!!!

E até o próximo capítulo!!

DAI 


	4. Capítulo 4

                Oiii, como estão?

                Eu estou muito bem, obrigada por perguntarem...^_~

                Antes de vocês lerem meu "super texto" eu tenho algumas coisas a dizer (imagina se eu não ia dar a minha incomodadinha básica...) bem, primeiro: eu gostaria de pedir perdão, segundo: desculpas e terceiro dizer que eu realmente sinto muito ter demorado tanto assim com este capítulo, não estava nos meus planos, mas se eu dizer que estava sem tempo, porque estou estudando em dois turnos e um dia da semana até mesmo três estou perdoada? (vale tudo para passar no vestibular... ~_~) Não se preocupem! Apesar da minha falta de tempo e o relógio estar ultimamente contra mim, não abandonarei nenhum fic, pelo contrário continuarei com todos, afinal, agora que eu terminei meu conto de Sakura Card Captors é um a menos para eu pensar e escrever...^_^

              Mais uma coisa! Neste capítulo meu texto esta "um pouco" diferente, digo isso principalmente quanto aos diálogos, fiz essa "pequena" mudança depois de umas observações que eu misturava texto narrativo com o dramático, e como eu não tenho a mínima intenção que este texto seja interpretado o mudei definitivamente. Desculpe pelo transtorno, eu não consigo fazer nada direito mesmo ~_~. Aos poucos mudarei os capítulos anteriores, que são poucos, contudo não precisam se preocupar o conteúdo será o mesmo.

              Ah! E é claro! Inuyasha não me pertence, todos os direitos estão reservados para Rumiko Takahashi. Já pedi de dia das crianças para o meu pai, mas ele disse que eu estou muito velha para isso, portanto nada de presentes ~_~. Quem sabe dia das bruxas? ORO! Esqueçam! O_o     

                                                                                 Amantes Capítulo 4 

                      Vestida de branco a mulher tão amada sorria para ele, estavam ambos saindo da igreja para juntarem-se aos demais na pomposa festa que a família dele havia os oferecido. Este sem dúvida alguma era um dos dias mais lindos que ele guardava em sua mente : o dia de seu casamento. O marco que uniria para sempre a sua existência a da bela moça de olhos castanhos que desde pequeno sempre o enfeitiçara. Finalmente, ele a fazia dele definitivamente.

                        E agora como ousavam dizer que aquela mulher defronte dele não era a sua esposa? Isso era completamente ilógico. Seus traços eram suaves, a face serena, o corpo...Ah! As curvas que o enlouqueciam, que o faziam perder o bom senso, enfim era ela! Estava tão perdido sem a sua querida que não pôde evitar o imenso contentamento quando a viu. Precisou tocá-la, senti-la sua para que tivesse a certeza que não era uma miragem ou um delírio insano. E para a sua felicidade não era. 

                      A figura a feminina o beijou com sofreguidão, o que aliás não era comum em sua retraída senhora, normalmente ela é mais recatada, mas também tem seus dias de "descontrole" este provavelmente era um deles. A saudade deveria ter a afetado tanto quanto a ele.

                       A única coisa que não conseguia assimilar era porquê a recepcionista tinha dito tais palavras e ainda por cima equivocadas. Não pôde evitar pensar que ela era tão tonta quanto o seu amigo para cometer tal disparate. Além disso, ninguém se deixaria beijar por um estranho. E ele com certeza saberia reconhecer aquela que mais amava na vida. 

                      Em pleno sinal de desconforto e nervosismo, ele leva sua mão as madeixas prateadas, tirando algumas mexas teimosas da fronte que insistiam em encobertar seus olhos. Tentava agora organizar a confusão que havia se formado nos seus pensamentos. Parecia-lhe que tinha feito uma regressão, ou algo parecido, recordou de momentos deles juntos desde a infância, quando se conheceram, até a espetacular noite que passaram juntos antes dela ir para junto da irmã doente. Engano ou não, Sango tinha deixado-o mais do que atordoado com a hipótese daquela à sua frente não ser sua amada.

                      Sorriu. Era impossível que aquela bela mulher não fosse a sua, fez questão de ressaltar o sua, desde o dia em que a viu pela primeira vez num dos magníficos jardins de sua casa soube que passaria com aquele ser todos os anos que tivesse para viver, se assim ela quisesse, é claro. Ainda não fazia um ano que havia se cassado, todavia para ele era como se tivesse estado com ela toda a sua vida, não conseguia imaginar um dia sem ela, não conseguia imaginar mais o que faria sem ela, não conseguia imaginar o que faria de sua vida sem ela. Afinal, para ele não restava dúvidas que o tempo que passarão juntos não será algo fungas. Para ele, estavam fadados a viverem juntos para sempre.

                    Rapidamente, dissipou as "nuvens" que cobriam seu bom senso com leves movimentos de sua cabeça para os lados. Kikyou estava de volta, não importava se a velha morreu, ou não. Sua esposa e o seu filho finalmente haviam regressado para ele. Era isso o que realmente contava. 

                    A necessidade de apaziguar o que sentiu durante a separação temporária deles, fez com que se decidisse em procurar amor novamente naquele ser amado. Não sentia a mínima vergonha por não estarem solitários, nunca a tivera, e na verdade estavam sozinhos para ele que ignorava totalmente a presença da recepcionista ali.

                   Com um sorriso no canto dos lábios e olhos de predador foi a caminho de sua vítima. Inuyasha lhe revelaria o quanto estava ditoso pelo seu retorno.

***************************************         

                    O olhar daquele homem causava-lhe arrepios por todo o corpo. Parecia-lhe que ele tentava invadir sua mente, invadir todo o seu ser na tentativa de constatar se era ela a Kikyou que ele tanto amava. Naquele momento sentiu inveja da suposta esposa dele, afinal qual mulher não desejaria ter um marido tão extremamente apaixonado? Certamente era o que toda população feminina procurava. Contudo, para a garota isso era praticamente impossível, já que, ultimamente, o que tinha de melhor na "safra" masculina ou já estava comprometido, ou era homossexual, infelizmente.

                   Estranhou-lhe que ela tivesse este tipo de devaneio agora.

                   A situação era difícil, provavelmente ele no mínimo ficaria desconcertado: primeiro por descobrir a verdade e segundo pela vergonha que sentiria ao saber que beijou uma pessoa que ele sequer conhecia. Com certeza, ele ficaria mais do que sem graça. Agora, e ela? Não deveria ter permitido que uma pessoa que não conhecia lhe beijasse tão...apaixonadamente. Porém, aquele sentimento arrebatador que transcendia os poros dele e contagiava-a era quase que sufocante tornando-o algo difícil de não corresponder. O beijo daquele homem era definitivamente algo que aliena, que lhe tirava todo o seu senso crítico, enfim, a deixava nas nuvens. Mesmo provocando tais sensações, a carícia da bela criatura à sua frente era tão impossível de descrever pela quantidade de sentimentos presentes nele que a deixava sem fala. Sentiu-se feliz por um momento somente pela impressão de ser tão imprescindível e importante para alguém, em seus sonhos era como se fosse a Eurídice e ele o seu Orfeu...Não! A história deles é muito triste! Romeu e Julieta? Pior...eles se matam.  

_"Que bobagem!" _gritou para si mesma, tentando deixar de lado essas "besteiras".

              Ela não tinha jeito! Por que estava pensando essas coisas? Nunca fora de se apaixonar tão facilmente por alguém, e também nunca acreditou em amor à primeira vista. Esforçou-se então por imaginar que ele tinha uma esposa em algum lugar, e sem perceber seus olhos pousaram no grosso anel de ouro, lhe lembrando os olhos dele, em seu dedo anular da mão esquerda, este anel mais conhecido como aliança símbolo do compromisso e de...o que mesmo?? Fidelidade!! 

_"Idiota!Mil vezes idiota!"_  repreendia a si mesma.       

            Suas pupilas cobriram seus olhos a relaxando momentaneamente. Suspirou, tentando mandar esse tipo de pensamento para longe de sua mente. No entanto, quando os abriu novamente, viu duas piscinas douradas separadas por poucos centímetros dela. 

             No início assustou-se um pouco, mas uma frase inevitavelmente veio a sua cabeça: "Sabe aquela estória de que todo mundo de perto é bonito?"  

            Para este homem era mentira. 

            Para Kagome, ele fica irresistivelmente lindo. 

****************************************

                   Um silêncio aterrador estava presente naquele ambiente, porém, só havia uma pessoa realmente incomodada: Sango. Enquanto Kagome e Inuyasha estavam "perdidos" um no outro ela estava ali: parada. Quando havia saído para resolver alguns assuntos na empresa deixou a amiga sozinha na recepção. Se ela tivesse chegado um pouco antes, ou melhor, se não tivesse deixado-a sozinha este mal entendido teria sido evitado.

                   Não se sentir culpada por tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo era quase impossível, pois a responsabilidade da amiga estar na empresa era exclusiva dela. Isso poderia ter sido evitado se ela não tivesse deixado a moça de cabelos castanhos sozinha, mas quando ela iria imaginar que o insano do vice-presidente- sim, porque confundir a própria esposa com outra já poderia ser diagnosticado como loucura no caso dele- a agarraria? Nem o mais poderoso dos adivinhos preveria isto.

                 E para piorar a situação ela estava sendo completamente ignorada por ambos. O homem de cabelos prateados não deu a mínima importância quando ela chamou a garota pelo nome. Inuyasha claramente viajava por outro mundo, procurando por outros domínios e aparentemente Kagome o seguia nesta tão tenebrosa missão. 

                Ela estava sozinha no mundo real, e atônita pela garota não fazer nada, não dizer nada a ele. Percebeu, então, que competia a ela trazê-los de volta a Terra.

****************************************  

                  Inuyasha foi até Kagome, enquanto ela brevemente fechou os olhos. Esperou que eles se abrissem para encontrar a beleza daqueles olhos castanhos, olhos que quase sempre não expressavam o que se passava dentro dela realmente, porém naquele dia esbanjavam sentimento. Pensou que seria impossível sentir-se mais feliz, contudo descobriu que estava errado quando lhe tomou nos braços em um abraço caloroso e apertado. Estar com ela, com sua família, era a única coisa que o fazia sentir-se vivo desde que foi obrigado a trabalhar na empresa.

                  A garota, por sua vez espantou-se e embora relutasse envolveu-o também. Todavia, foi tomada pela culpa quando ele começou a murmurar juras de amor aliadas a lindas palavras, mas todas dirigidas à senhora dele. 

              Inuyasha sorriu esplendorosamente quando sentiu que braços suaves envolverem suas costas. Outro argumento que mais reforçava a tese dele de que a garota naquela sala havia enganado-se: uma desconhecida não permitiria tamanha intimidade novamente. Então, munidos de grande carinho os olhos dourados encontraram-se com as belas orbes castanhas dela. Suavemente levou sua mão direita a face dela e disse-lhe:

   -  Minha querida Kikyou, diga a telefonista do Miroku que ela esta enganada! –sorrindo docemente.

*****************************************

                "Telefonista do Miroku?" pensou Sango indignada. "Parece que agora cansaram de me ignorar, e pelo o que pude perceber alguém não esqueceu das minhas palavras...aparentemente não sou um excremento como me fizeram crer..."  

                   Estranhamente ninguém se lembrava que ela não era mais uma telefonista. E o pior: quando ela havia trocado de nome? Pelo que lhe dizia respeito seu nome era Sango, e por acaso estava tendo uma relação recém encaminhada com o diretor geral mais galinha que Tókio já teve notícia, mas isso iria mudar...Ou ela mudaria seu nome para She-ra. Bem...Convenhamos, nenhum homem merece um sacrifício destes, mas ao ser rotulada assim, teve vontade de brigar com aqueles dois. Inuyasha merecia a verdade em sua cara e Kagome bem que merecia apanhar por estar se deixando levar por ele. Aqueles dois iriam pagar por deixar uma mulher brava.

- Kagome! Diga-lhe logo que não é a esposa dele! – quando atraiu a atenção de ambos, levou o dedo indicador ao lado de sua fronte - Lembra-te?  Teu nome és Kagome Higurashi, e não Kikyou! – Sango agora sorria satisfeita com a expressão pasma do vice-presidente.

********************************************

                 A reação de Inuyasha não poderia ter sido outra: indignação. Ela falava as mesmas loucuras que anteriormente. Sem dúvida alguma ela era uma demente! Sim, só poderia ser! Primeiro, por dizer estas atrocidades, segundo, por estar com o Miroku...

- Que absurdo é este que ousa profanar sua mentecapta! – desvencilhou-se de Kagome e estava travando uma guerra de olhares com a garota de seu amigo. – É lógico que ela é a minha mulher! Quem se deixaria beijar e depois abraçar por uma pessoa que nunca viu na vida? – disse triunfante.

- Primeiro: parabéns por ter usado a palavra no significado correto, senhor. Vejo que tens seguido as recomendações de alguém a risca. Segundo: porque és a Kagome! Na situação em que ela esta qualquer demonstração de carinho faz com que comova-se e retribua. Terceiro e último, com todo o respeito se ama tanto a sua mulher, SENHOR vice-presidente, deveria ter obrigação de reconhecê-la - disse-lhe.

- Sinceramente percebo que tu e aquela besta do Miroku merecem-se! E por sinal, já tem as mesmas respostas, cuidado! Estão passando muito tempo juntos. Daqui a algum tempo pode estar inventando doenças também para conseguir o que quer.-disse sarcasticamente.  

- Vocês dois! Poderiam parar? Eu estou aqui. Imagine o que não falariam se eu não estivesse presente – disse Kagome em uma tentativa de acabar com aquela cena estúpida. A garota estava surpresa com a mudança de comportamento daquele homem, como alguém poderia ser tão inconstante? Num minuto era calmo e atencioso, no outro era nervoso e não se importava com a sua presença. 

- Eu nunca diria nada contra ti, minha querida- disse Inuyasha.

               Como resposta obteve um sorriso sem graça de Kagome, e um sorriso debochado da ex-telefonista.

*******************************************

                Aspectos que poderiam ser considerados marcantes no homem que praticamente desfilava pelos corredores de um dos andares do prédio: o azul incomum de seus olhos e o cabelo sempre, como já lhe era característico, preso no alto da nuca. 

                 Havia ido à sala da vice-presidência, mas para a sua surpresa estava vazia. Será que agora, além de ser um inútil Inuyasha não servia nem para figura decorativa? Se isso acontecesse, ele não poderia mais nem ser definido como uma figura de linguagem: algo que só serve para enfeite, mas é completamente desnecessário. 

                   Andava pelos corredores vazios, afinal, era hora do almoço, com um sorriso nos lábios. Azar era o do vice-presidente que não estava onde deveria estar. Kikyou havia telefonado e deixado um recado com ele. Tinha a absoluta certeza que o homem de cabelos prateados não se importaria de receber esta notícia mais tarde, ele tinha outros planos para este momento: convidaria Sango para dar uma volta, para almoçar ou quem sabe fazer outra coisa...

"Depois ainda dizem que eu não presto...e eu não faço a menor idéia do porquê..." pensava sorrindo.

              Ao descer até o vigésimo andar, encontrou uma pequena reuniãozinha muito interessante lá. Estavam tão entretidos na discussão que não notaram a sua presença. Tanto que chegou exatamente quando o amigo o elogiava...Após ouvir as palavras dele, resolveu surpreender a todos.

- Inuyasha! Eu estava procurando-o. – disse Miroku chegando na recepção, recebendo um grande sorriso de Sango e um olhar fulminante do amigo. – Pelo que andei escutando, percebi que um dos meus lemas esta sendo seguido: "Falem bem, ou falem mal, mas falem de mim." –disse com o olhar fixo em Inuyasha.

- Pretensioso. -  disse ele cruzando os braços.

            O jovem de olhos azuis escuros vestindo uma camisa pólo também azul escura e calça preta aproxima-se de Sango. Esta trajava uma blusa de gola alta, de tom róseo calça e casaco brancos. Com uma breve piscadela de olho esquerdo,  e um breve beijo cumprimentou-a.

**************************************

               Incomodado, era assim que o homem de cabelos prateados sentia-se. O devasso do diretor não tinha o mínimo discernimento em um local de trabalho, ele não deveria beijar a subordinada neste ambiente respeitável, muito menos em um local onde qualquer um poderia chegar.

-  Com licença, mas eu e a minha mulher estamos aqui! – disse o irmão de Sesshoumaru incomodado com a aquela cena.

- É um idiota mesmo – sussurrou a jovem abraçada ao diretor de modo que somente ele ouvisse.

- Hahahahaha- um olhar fulminante cai sobre ele.- Desculpe! Mas, eu ouvi direito? Kikyou retornou? Isto é impossível! Apenas se ela voasse para cá na velocidade da luz...Pensando bem, ainda sim seria difícil – ele estava com um sorriso entre os lábios – Acabei de falar com tua mulher no telefone, por isso mesmo eu o estava procurando. – à vontade que teve ao ver o semblante do amigo foi a de ir até a sua casa e busca uma câmera fotográfica, ele precisava ver a expressão estupefata que estava –  Mas o que eu estava dizendo...A tua amada Kikyou ligou e como não estavas na tua sala ela deu-me o recado, é o seguinte Temme: a irmã dela precisará ser operada, então o tempo que ela ficará fora será maior.

             Os olhos dourados pousaram em Kagome. Estavam tomados pela vergonha e embriagados de arrependimento. Como ele não soube diferenciar uma estranha, do amor de sua vida? Como? Isso era algo inconcebível, jamais poderia ter acontecido. E se esta cena chegasse aos ouvidos daquela que desposou? Certamente abalaria o casamento dos dois, ela nunca aceitaria este "mal entendido". Todavia, o que insistia em povoar seus pensamentos era a idéia de que a tinha achado mais bonita, mais simples, menos maquiada, enfim mais encantadora. Ele com certeza era portador de idiotia. Sim, realmente qualquer um concordaria, ainda mais depois deste acontecimento. 

                    Entretanto, se aquela garota não era ela e também não fazia parte da empresa quem era?...Afinal, se ele tinha uma vantagem sobre o irmão era que conhecia todos os funcionários, do mais humilde até o mais importante deles, e sua memória não lhe faltasse nunca a tinha visto ali.

                      A garota não soube o que pensar quando viu aqueles verdadeiros "pingos de ouro" tristemente a olhando refletindo opróbrio extremo. A verdadeira culpada da situação ter chegado ao ponto que estava era única e exclusivamente ela. Se o tivesse empurrado no primeiro instante, se não tivesse correspondido aquele beijo embriagante, se não tivesse permanecido calada, se não tivesse o abraçado, enfim, se tivesse colocado um ponto final logo que a confusão iniciara sem dúvida alguma, ninguém sairia tão machucado da situação em que estavam envolvido, quanto ele.

                    Fora uma egoísta por querer aproveitar aquilo que ninguém nunca mostrou realmente por ela. Aquele amor tão devoto, tão incondicional, tão inquestionável perante a mulher que ele casara-se era lindo e raro. Muito raro. E como ser humano que era, possuía também o pior de todos os sentimentos: a cobiça pela felicidade alheia.

- O que fazes aqui, senhorita? – espantou-se com a pergunta feita por ele sem encará-la.

- Eu? Bem...Minha amiga Sango não tinha falado de mim para o senhor? – disse também sem encará-lo.

- Não, a nova conquista do meu grande amigo não me disse nada. – disse alfinetando o casal presente.

- Esqueceste, meu caro? Fui eu quem te falaste sobre isso. Ela é a amiga da minha querida que eu comentei, aquela que queria a vaga de secretária. – disse Miroku.

- Entendo...O problema é que veio antes, senhorita.- permanecia sem a olhar nos olhos, era humilhante demais para ele -A entrevista  nem mesmo foi marcada ainda, será daqui uma semana. – mentiu.

- Que feio cachorrinho! Não deverias mentir assim!- disse o jovem de escuros olhos azuis, abraçado a Sango - Seria daqui a dois dias, mas não há nada que impeça de fazeres antes com ela, não é? – desvencilhando-se da garota e  dirigindo-se a Kagome – Acho que não fomos devidamente apresentados ainda, linda senhorita. – pegou a mão da bela mulher e a beijou em suas "costas" - **Prazer paixão!**

- Paixão? – disse Higurashi – Teu nome és paixão? Desculpe, eu não entendi. E bem...Meu nome é Kagome Higurashi, prazer em conhecê-lo. – todos ali presentes espantaram-se com lerdeza de pensamento da jovem.

- Estás perdoada, paixão- falou Miroku ainda segurando a mão dela- Eu gostaria de fazer uma pergunta para ti, posso? – ela fez que sim a cabeça, enquanto Sango e Inuyasha apenas balançavam a cabeça negativamente- Lamentavelmente, eu tenho uma doença rara progressiva, que passa de geração para geração em minha família e infelizmente não tem cura.- vendo a angustia presente na face da jovem continuou- E acho que não terei tempo para continuar procurando...

- E o que eu posso fazer por ti? – interrompeu-lhe tamanha era sua preocupação.

- Tenhas um filho meu! – ele disse com um estranho brilho nos olhos e um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

                    Se alguma intenção ele tinha de continuar com aquela cena; ela foi por água abaixo quando levou dois socos sincronizados das jovens presentes. Para uma delas significava que ele jamais iria mudar, sempre continuaria sendo o mesmo homem metido a conquistador. E para a outra significava que ele era o pervertido, depravado que a amiga falará. Este como todos os outros, Sango não conseguiria mudá-lo de jeito nenhum. Era uma missão impossível.

                  O vice-presidente, por sua vez literalmente estava chorando de tanto rir do amigo. Mesmo estando ainda em uma situação mais do que embaraçosa, ele tinha que admitir que somente Miroku o faria rir numa hora dessas. Foi em direção do homem estatelado a uns poucos metros ao seu lado e ofereceu-lhe a mão para que ele o ajudasse a levantar, o homem de olhos azuis aceitando deu-lhe a mão, quando estava de pé novamente agradeceu-o.

                     Inuyasha, repentinamente esqueceu da graça que estava achando do jovem de cabelos presos quando a senhorita Higurashi, falava com aparentemente a ex do amigo. Por alguns momentos passou em sua cabeça a idéia de impedi-la, porém não o fez. Ficou estático, vendo-a ir a direção ao elevador. A chance desta louca situação em que a tinha colocado de ser explicada estava indo embora. E o pior, ficaria com dor na consciência: pelo que recordava, ela precisava muito deste emprego, contudo, era pura ingenuidade se a contratasse pensando que não haveria algo "pesado" no ambiente de trabalho.  Este último argumento de sua razão fez com que ele permanecesse fixo no lugar onde estava, como se tivesse criado raízes. 

                      Mas...o vice-presidente odiava veemente quando havia um "mas" nas coisas, normalmente para ele sempre vinha algo desagradável após esta palavra. E desta vez não fora diferente. Qual seria o ser mais metido, mais repugnante, mais detestável que não deixaria que as coisas terminassem assim? Miroku, é claro. Se arrependimento matasse, ele já estaria enterrado por ter dó dele e ajudá-lo a levantar-se. Maldito seja ele! Pensou que deveria era ter dado uns bons chutes nele enquanto este ainda estava caído.

                    Alheio às pragas que o amigo lhe jogava o diretor com um porte ereto, altivo e elegante foi até a garota que já havia apertado o botão do elevador. Colocou uma de suas mãos sobre um dos ombros da garota, fazendo com que ela se assustasse com o contato. 

                  E inexplicavelmente ela desejou que fosse Inuyasha que tivesse atrás dela. 

                  No entanto, ao virar-se encontrou um Miroku mais do que sorridente para ela, não pôde evitar uma certa decepção. Aquele homem, realmente atirava para tudo o que era lado e o que caísse em sua rede era lucro.

- Não pode ir ainda, senhorita Kagome. Não fizeste a entrevista. – disse estendendo o braço para que ela o acompanhasse.

- Mas...Sinceramente, senhor...Não acho que tenha condições de eu ficar trabalhando aqui, após esta infeliz confusão. – disse-lhe de cabeça baixa.

- Não te preocupes com isso. Se há um culpado nesta estória toda este alguém é o Inuyasha. – não foi necessário falar muito alto para que este ouvisse, afinal o elevador não ficava muito longe da mesa circular da recepção em que estavam em torno- Se ele não idolatrasse tanto a Kikyou isso não teria acontecido.

- Não fale o nome da minha mulher, seu idiota! – gritou Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha, parece-me que tu não estas fazendo a cartilha que eu te dei, estás? Nela há um número de sinônimos considerável...Este menino não tem jeito mesmo – Disse balançando a cabeça.

- Olha como fala comigo! – bradou.

- Estou olhando, estou olhando, mas não vejo nada Temme. – o jovem de cabelos prateados partiria para cima dele se não fosse Sango segurar-lhe dizendo que não valia a pena- Mudando de assunto, querida, eu posso fazer a entrevista para ti, aí tu ficas trabalhando comigo, o que achas? 

- Bem...Não é uma má idéia, senhor...

- Por favor, me chame de paixão. – disse sorrindo.

                   Naquele exato momento o elevador abre, com vários empregados retomando seus postos após a hora do almoço. O que não aconteceu, porque todos pararam para a ver a ceninha e os atores principais no meio da recepção. 

- Vejam meus amigos! Nosso querido e "imprescindível" vice-presidente recusa-se a dar uma oportunidade de trabalho a esta jovem desamparada.- disse Miroku fazendo cara de vítima. 

                    Murmúrios gerais puderam ser ouvidos, todos contra o severo vice-comandante da companhia. O jovem de cabelos amarrados, havia conseguido o que queria: os trabalhadores japoneses estavam contra Inuyasha.

                   Tomado pela raiva, o homem de olhos dourados vai até Kagome e a puxa pelo braço e dizendo-lhe que ele não permitiria que o tarado, degenerado a fizesse mais uma de suas "vítimas".  

                Ato que obteve de Miroku foi uma gargalhada dizendo que estava com ciúmes. 

               Ciúmes? Ele? Era impossível. Aquela moça não tinha nem a metade da classe de Kikyou, e o principal: não estava esperando um filho dele. Algumas pessoas poderiam perguntar o porquê dele pensar algo deste tipo agora, se há alguns minutos atrás estava a beijando. Simples: ele não queria ver novamente a imagem de sua esposa nela. E para isso precisava  depreciá-la em sua mente.

- Isso mesmo! Vá com tudo garanhão insaciável! – disse Miroku rindo, enquanto eles esperavam o elevador para irem até a sala de Inuyasha. – Obrigados senhores, pelo apoio, graças a vocês esta linda mulher irá trabalhar conosco. Agora, voltem a suas funções, por favor. 

- Miroku quantas vezes eu já te disse que eu te odeio hoje? – disse com os olhos dourados em chamas.

- Hoje? Nenhuma. Mas eu não canso de perguntar como não casas de falar a mesma coisa todos os dias. – Que fique bem claro que eu também te amo.

- Eu não o suporto! Eu não sei como tu e as tuas mulheres estão vivos até hoje contigo tendo uma língua destas! 

- Hahahaha. Lembre-se meu caro amigo. Será a última vez que irei repetir isso: "o verdadeiro amigo te esfaqueia pela frente". – disse rindo.

- Verdade, o que me torna imune a qualquer coisa que um inimigo queira me fazer. – disse sarcástico, neste momento o elevador finalmente chegou- Uma sugestão, deveria parar de se meter um pouco na minha vida e cuidar um pouco da tua que parece que anda um "pouco" fora dos eixos. – dizendo isso, pediu a Kagome que esta o acompanhasse dentro do elevador.

                      Não precisava ser muito inteligente para saber do que ele estava falando: Sango. Afinal eles tinham brigado por causa das costumeiras frases de apresentação dele. Como ele dizia aquilo para todas, ela deveria estar mais do que acostumada e feliz que ela fora à única a não escutar este tipo de coisa.

                    Miroku bem que tentou convencê-la de que isto não mais aconteceria, mas foi em vão. Ela disse-lhe que não estava disposta a sempre presenciar este tipo de cena vindo dele e praticamente o expulsando dali dizendo-lhe que tinha muito trabalho a fazer. Resignado, e com o olhar mais triste que ela vira, chamou o elevador através do botão e subiu até o andar que abrigava sua sala.

*************************************

                     Finalmente havia anoitecido. A abóbada celeste estava completamente escura, apenas via-se as estrelas graciosas e a lua cheia aparentemente mais "inchada" se fizeram imponentemente presentes no céu. Despontava uma noite perfeita para aqueles que se sentiam-se incompletos, porém detinham o seu complemento.

                  Naquele horário, normalmente não haveria ninguém mais na empresa. No entanto, uma pessoa ainda se fazia presente no prédio: a secretária particular do presidente: Rin. 

                  Desde o dia em que fora rejeitada pelo seu chefe seus sonhos desmoronaram. Nunca fora tratada daquela forma em toda a sua vida. E do que adiantava pensar estas coisas se não tinha orgulho próprio? Não importava o tipo de coisa que ele fizesse, ela agüentaria...por causa daqueles belos olhos que certamente longe, não suportaria ficar sem apreciar e também, porque precisava muito do trabalho. Afinal, era uma pessoa sozinha no mundo, desprovida até mesmo de casa própria. 

                 Vestida com uma calça social preta, e uma blusa laranja de mangas compridas com pequenas flores em tom de preto em sua parte ventral, estava a garota parada na grandiosa janela ao fundo da sala da presidência. E os cabelos? Presos em um coque bem firme. Nunca mais desfilou com as longas madeixas soltas. Isso a lembrava algo que ela queria esquecer, ou melhor, que ela não merecia lembrar. 

                 No entanto, nada adiantava prender os cabelos, andar com roupas mais conservadoras, mais "carregada" de maquiagem se tudo naquela sala lembrava o sentimento penoso da desonra de dois dias atrás. Após aquele dia fatídico em que suas fantasias foram enterradas não trocara palavra alguma com ele a não ser que necessário fosse, é óbvio. 

                Ela estava sofrendo, isso era mais do que evidente. 

                O mesmo não poderia ser afirmado em relação ao senhor presidente. Afinal, ele continuava como sempre fora: inexpressivo, esnobe, pernóstico,  pedante, e...maravilhoso. Espantou-se com o último adjetivo. Ele não deveria estar ali, mas era impossível não pensar em Sesshoumaru com dualidade. Ele era a própria. No mesmo tempo em que era um ser humano desprezível tinha algo no fundo de seu ser, mas bem no ínfimo mesmo, algo que a intrigava. Ele parecia ter uma grande tristeza o que acabava tornando-o mais interessante, misteriosa e apaixonadamente atraente aos seus olhos. Ao meditar sobre isso, não pôde deixar de pensar que ela realmente era uma tola e que merecia estar passando por isso.

             Enquanto esperava por ele que tinha ido resolver algumas coisas em sua casa, mas tinha dado ordens expressas para que dali ela não saísse seus olhos foram até as estrelas, em uma tentativa de consolo e na busca de respostas. Era surpreendente em como a humanidade não evoluirá quase nada em relação á Pré-história...qualquer um diria que estava louca por ter este tipo de idéia, todavia a verdade era esta para ela: o céu sempre fora um "objeto" de desejo dos homens, e sempre que algo inexplicável para eles acontecia na terra, eles buscavam a explicação aonde? No céu...E o que ela estava fazendo agora não era a mesma coisa só que por motivos diferentes? Sem dúvida era.

             Uma mão, sem aviso pousa em seu ombro pegando-a de sobressalto. Estava tão profundamente absorta em suas divagações que acabou gritando. 

             Ela sabia perfeitamente a quem aquela mão pertencia, e estar tão próxima a ele e sozinha, isso indubitavelmente era mais assustador do que qualquer coisa para ela.

- Agora tens medo de min, minha cara Rin?- disse-lhe Sesshoumaru quando ela virou-se de frente para ele. – Não te preocupes não farei nada do que estás pensando. –disse-lhe sem demonstrar emoção alguma.

             Como alguém poderia ser assim tão...Pretensioso e irritante? Ela não havia pensado nada. Bem...pensar tinha pensado, mas será que ele era provido de telepatia? Não, certamente a sua face temerosa deve ter revelado tais "informações".

             A visão que teve dele ficará gravada em sua mente para sempre: desde que começou a trabalhar nunca o vira vestido com outro tipo de roupa que não seja formal, mas naquela hora vestia somente uma calça jeans simples e um blusão bege. Mesmo depois de ter pensado tudo aquilo dele, lá estava ela novamente "babando" por ele. Balançou a cabeça para os lados para espantar o beijo que ele dera nela há dias atrás, realmente ela não tinha jeito.

- Como tive que passar em casa para resolver algumas coisas e pegar uns papéis, aproveitei para trocar de roupa e colocar algo mais confortável. Afinal, ficaremos aqui umas boas horas. -  disse observando a garota boquiaberta com sua presença.

- Sim, senhor é verdade. – concordou Rin- Passaremos um tempo considerável analisando os balanços das nossas filiais, e após isso terminaremos a exposição que fará na reunião geral da próxima quinzena. – disse indo sentar-se em frente a grande mesa no centro do recinto.

                Após o término da analise dos números espantosamente altos, pôde ser constatado que a cada dia que passava a riqueza dos donos da Jikon Tama aumentava, graças, é claro, ao seu grande presidente que apesar de jovem tinha uma grande visão para os negócios, sem dúvida alguma era um dos melhores empreendedores do Japão.         

                O clima entre eles por parte de Sesshoumaru era agradável, embora alguma parte de seu ser ainda se recordasse muito bem das sensações que a bela figura a sua frente o fez sentir, ele não se importava com isso, ignorando esta parte de si mesmo consideravelmente. Aliás esse peso na consciência não deveria estar acontecendo. Jamais aconteceu com nenhuma de suas mulheres antes, mesmo que houvessem sido dele por apenas uma noite, porque ele assim o quis...este sentimento de culpa nunca o atacara antes. Era só o que lhe faltava, além de ter um irmão burro, virar um "destruidor de corações" com culpa. Isso era trágico, muito trágico.

                Para a alegria da garota estavam terminando o trabalho aquela noite, a exposição de Sesshoumaru na reunião estava praticamente pronta, e depois desta noite ela não precisaria ficar até tarde com ele novamente, realidade que a aliviava.

Mais alguns minutos, e estavam recolhendo os papéis sobre a mesa e os colocando dentro de uma pasta que ele levaria para casa para continuar estudando.

               A jovem levanta os braços espreguiçando-se, ficar todo aquele tempo sentada não tinha sido fácil, mesmo que a cadeira fosse a mais confortável possível. Ao baixar-los lentamente, ela puxa a manga da blusa para que pudesse ver que horas eram. Assustou-se, já era uma hora e meia da manhã. Ônibus não há mais àquela hora e se continuasse assim, provavelmente ela gastaria tudo o que ganha nas horas extras em táxis.

           Suspirou resignada, abriu sua bolsa que estava na cadeira ao lado em que estava sentada e colocou em seu colo, abrindo-a pegou o seu celular e decidiu que chamaria o taxista de sempre para levar-lhe até o seu apartamento.

            Sesshoumaru apenas observava a mulher a sua frente. Ela era esforçada e dedicada, uma ótima ajudante. Se ela não estivesse ali, com certeza, ele não teria conseguido terminar o trabalho sozinho. Decidiu que lhe ofereceria carona, em sinal de agradecimento, até mesmo porque ele poderia ter muitos defeitos, mas ser mal agradecido não era um deles.

- Como irá para casa, Rin? – disse cruzando os braços e fechando os olhos.

- Eu? Pretendo chamar um táxi, o que eu chamo sempre que é preciso. O taxista já  é até amigo meu. – disse sorrindo.

- Hoje não vais precisar. – e quando atraiu a atenção dela para si continuou – Eu te levo para casa.

- O QUÊ? – falou em um tom mais alto do que planejara – Não serás necessário senhor, não precisa incomodar-se. – completamente sem jeito desejando que ele desistisse daquela idéia.

- Eu insisto, prometo que não a levarei para um motel, ou até mesmo para minha casa e também não vou instigá-la para que me convide para subir. Será um agradecimento por ter me ajudado muito esta noite. – disse levantando-se da cadeira em que estava sentado.

- Não precisa agradecer, senhor. Apenas fiz o meu trabalho. Portanto, não há necessidade de tamanha gentileza.

- Pare de se fazer de difícil, garota. Eu já te disse que não tentarei fazer nada. – foi até ela e segurou seu braço – E vamos logo antes que eu mude de idéia. 

- Mas...Sim, senhor, obrigada. – disse resignada.

                 Trancaram tudo o que devia ser fechado, acionaram os devidos alarmes e ambos foram até o subterrâneo da empresa, no qual ficava o estacionamento, passando por uma imensidão de lugares vazios até chegaram a bela Ferrari preta dele. 

                Rin apenas rezava para que ele cumprisse com o que havia dito e não tentasse fazer nada, porque a idéia de que pudesse sucumbir aos seus desejos novamente não lhe agradava nenhum pouco.

*******************************************

                 Vegetativo, era esta palavra que caracterizava o estado de Inuyasha naquele momento. 

                 Estava estirado no enorme e confortável sofá de três lugares da sala de sua cobertura. Apesar da diversidade de eletro-eletrônicos ali presente, apesar da geladeira da cozinha estar literalmente explodindo de tanta comida, ele apenas queria ficar "jogado as traças" lamentando-se da vida e de seu azar por aquela maldita velha ter levado sua mulher para perto dela.

                   Cansou de fitar o teto, ele estava naquela mesma posição um tempo considerável. Decidiu levantar e ir até a adega que havia do outro lado da sala perto de um som do último tipo. Ele começaria a "encher a cara", somente por não ter o que fazer e isto lhe parecia uma ótima idéia.

                    Pegou um dos copos de cristal que estavam pendurados de modo que sua boca ficasse caída para baixo em um dos suportes do "bar particular" que ele possuía e imediatamente lembrou da mulher, Kikyou tinha um medo terrível que estes copos quebrassem, cada um tinha saído uma fortuna. 

                  Pegou uma das "belezas de cristais"  e colocou sobre o objeto todo de madeira envernizada, seu próximo passo foi procurar um dos caros uísques que ele detinha. Observou qual deles era o mais velho de todos, pois queria algo forte que fizesse com que ele não acordasse tão cedo amanhã, quanto mais rápido o tempo passasse melhor seria para ele.

                   Estava pronto para colocar o líquido no copo quando a campainha de seu apartamento toca. Largou a garrafa ao lado do copo e se dirigiu até a porta imaginando quem poderia ser, já que não recebia muitas visitas.

                   Abriu a porta, e sem nenhuma surpresa viu quem era: Miroku.

- O que quer aqui, não tens o que fazer em casa? – disse Inuyasha.

- Boa noite para ti também, como estás meu amigo? – retrucou Miroku.

- Não muito diferente de umas horas isto és elementar. – respondeu-lhe.

- Eu também estou bem Inuyasha, obrigado por perguntar. Oh! Não precisava me convidar para entrar, que gentileza a tua!- disse sorrindo e adentrando na casa passando por um Inuyasha inerte ao lado da porta.

- Claro, a próxima vez lembre-me de não te convidar – disse sarcástico.

-  Pode deixar, mas o que estavas fazendo? Espera! Deixa-me ver se adivinho- fechou os olhos e colocou as mãos do lado de sua cabeça – Estavas jogado no sofá, se auto-lamentando e amaldiçoando a coitada da Kaede que esta muito mal no hospital. Acertei? – disse sorrindo.

                  Inuyasha não respondeu.

- Nossa! Como eu sou bom nisso! Quando eu me aposentar, talvez abra uma barraquinha de adivinhações.

- Isso mesmo, faça isso. Mas a concorrência com templos será enorme.

- Eu tenho meus artifícios. – e sorriu marotamente- Não se preocupe. 

- O que vieste fazer aqui, afinal? 

- Companhia. Tinha certeza que estavas sozinho e como eu também estava...

- Pelo jeito não conseguiste fazeres as pazes com aquela mulherzinha desagradável.

- Mais uma vez eu agradeço por me convidar para sentar, Inuyasha – disse sentando-se no sofá em que anteriormente o mesmo estava deitado – E não, eu não consegui me reconciliar com ela – disse sério.

- Bem feito. 

- Eu sabia que tu ias dizer que sentia muito. Agradeço a tua solidariedade para comigo, nunca irei esquecer-me dela. 

- Claro, claro. Antes que eu me esqueça. Aceita um copo de uísque?

- Não, obrigado. Eu não vim para a tua casa para me "entupir" de bebida. 

- Bem, não vais dizer que eu não ofereci depois... – pegando o copo de uísque e sentado na poltrona que ficava ao lado do enorme sofá.

- Pode deixar. Inuyasha...Planejas fazer alguma coisa esta noite? – perguntou-lhe Miroku.

- Não, por quê?

- É que hoje à noite é a inauguração de uma casa de diversão nova.

- Eu não vou contigo a um novo prostíbulo! – gritou.

- Não era disso que eu estava falando! Vai abrir uma nova boate, discoteca, sei lá o nome que estas coisas tem agora. Vamos a inauguração? – disse com os olhinhos brilhando.

- Não! Eu não tenho a mínima vontade de sair de casa.

               Aquilo já era demais! Como alguém poderia ser tão infantil e simplesmente deixar de viver só pela ausência da esposa? Algo que raramente acontecia, aconteceu: Miroku estava bravo. Normalmente ele dizia as verdades para as pessoas de forma irônica e sarcástica, mas Inuyasha já estava merecendo ouvir uns gritos de alguém há muito tempo. 

- Olha aqui Inuyasha...Eu estou cansado desta tua forma de agir! Se auto-lamentando, se depreciando, dizendo que não tem sorte na vida....Isso tudo é surreal! Como isso pode ser verdade? Acha que tens mais azar na vida do que alguém que nasce sem um braço, sem uma perna, ou até mesmo com algum problema sério?-  e o fulmina com o olhar- Fica jogado em um sofá bebendo somente porque a esposa não esta em casa...É ridículo! – começa a andar de um lado para o outro na frente dele sem parar de gritar-  Tu não fazes nada de produtivo na vida, apenas fica suspirando por uma mulher! Acorde! O mundo não é feito para as pessoas que são assim! A devoção, o amor que tens por ela é sem dúvida alguma bonito, mas é exagerado, pegajoso e anormal! Chegaste até mesmo a confundir alguém com ela, simplesmente por serem parecidas...

- Cale a boca! Eu não quero escutar mais nada – disse ele.

- Que atitude mais infantil, meu caro. Escute bem, apenas estou falando isso porque sou teu amigo, aliás teu único amigo. Pode não parecer às vezes, mas eu me importo muito contigo, nos conhecemos desde a infância e nossas famílias também se conhecem de longa data...- Miroku já não gritava mais sim, falava como se conversasse com uma criança – Agora, se não for lá dentro buscar um casaco para nós dois sairmos eu juro que eu mesmo te interno!

                  Diante de tudo o que Miroku havia falado, ele não ousou contrariar. Afinal, era difícil para não dizer impossível rebater o que ele tinha dito: nada mais que a verdade. A mais pura verdade.

                  Deixou-o sozinho na sala e foi até o quarto colocar uma jaqueta de couro preta que com a camisa vermelha e calça também preta que ele estava lhe deixava mais do que bem vestido.

                  Ao chegar novamente no cômodo, ganhou um sorriso do amigo. Este pegou as chaves do próprio carro, e disse a que Inuyasha não precisa ir com o dele também. Iriam juntos, como no tempo em que jovem de olhos dourados era solteiro.

                 Ao passarem pela porta do apartamento dele, ele sentiu-se bem. Trancou a porta e agradeceu de modo que só ele pudesse ouvir o amigo por ter ido lá naquela noite.

**************************************         

               O local era soberbamente grande. Tinha luzes das mais variadas cores e muitos seguranças espalhados pela sua entrada. Estacionaram o carro a umas quatro quadras, tamanho era o movimento. 

               Através de passos largos e precisos chegaram a entrada do estabelecimento e imediatamente equiparam-se com uma multidão: havia uma fila enorme de pessoas tentando entrar no primeiro dia daquele  local. A badalação do lugar era mais do que evidente. 

              O homem de olhos azuis, sabia que este era o primeiro dia da boate, contudo nunca passou pela sua cabeça que ela estaria tão saturada de pessoas somente na entrada. E o pior : pelo o que as feições do amigo estavam lhe mostrando, apenas em ver as cores e as pessoas expressando uma alegria que ele não tinha, certamente iria querer ir embora assim que conseguisse. Então, habilmente ele segurou o pulso de Inuyasha como se segurasse uma coleira e o levou até a fila. 

            A única coisa que passava pela cabeça do jovem de cabelos prateados era que pela quantidade de criaturas que se faziam ali presentes ele não agüentaria esperar. Principalmente por ver o ânimo contagiante que aqueles, em sua maioria adolescentes, tinham. Na verdade ele não era muito mais velho do que aqueles seres que não tinham o que fazer em casa, todavia não pôde evitar sentir-se um verossímil ancião por estar tendo aquele tipo de atitude.

           Passou-se meia hora desde que haviam ali chegado e finalmente pareciam que iam conseguir entrar. A cada pessoa que desistia de esperar e ia para outro lugar, a cada pessoa que adentrava no recinto, mandavam o sono que já estava querendo apossar-se deles para longe. Logo, estariam dentro do mais novo ponto de encontro de Tókio e sono era algo que eles não poderiam ter de forma alguma.

           Miroku estava tomado de pensamentos obscenos. Tramava mil e uma articulações para conseguir mais vítimas para visitarem seu quarto. Agora que estava teoricamente solteiro novamente não iria titubear em nada, estava livre para fazer o que bem entendia e com quem ele quisesse, não teria que dar satisfações a Sango, por exemplo, se ela tivesse tentado ligar para a casa dele e ele não estivesse lá. Surpreendeu-se por pensar na moça de cabelos castanhos compridos naquele momento, ela tinha estragado todos os planos que ele tinha arquitetado durante aquele tempo de espera. "Droga!" Pensou. Ela tinha terminado com ele sem motivos, e não o contrário! Sem dúvida alguma ela era uma "estraga prazer" mesmo.  Ao ouvir um suspiro logo atrás dele, recordou-se que o amigo havia vindo com ele, ou melhor, ele o tinha praticamente obrigado a sair de casa. Naquele momento teve a certeza que era um mostro tarado. Enquanto Inuyasha estava desanimado e sem dúvida desolado pelo mal entendido que tinha acontecido horas mais cedo, ele estava pensando em mulheres e praticamente o obrigando a voltar a pé para casa. 

          Porém, quando começa a regressar da Lua repentinamente um perfume que não lhe era estranho da mulher à sua frente fez com que ele tivesse a impressão de o conhecer...Pensando bem, contando com o seu ótimo olfato e que este embriagante cheiro parecia muito familiar a ele resolveu abordar a elegante figura feminina para tirar a prova e acabar com a dúvida que se fez presente em sua cabeça.

- Com licença senhorita, mas não nos conhecemos? – cutuca levemente o ombro da mulher.

- Acho que não. Seu galinha "vestido" de cavalheiro. – disse a enfurecida voz.

- Sango? O que fazes aqui? –  disse surpreso.

- Sinceramente não te interessa, e também isso é um local público...Vais me proibir de vir aqui?

- Não! Não é isso...é que...- sorriu sinceramente- Foi bom te ver de novo.

             Em frente a Sango havia outra garota totalmente a margem do que estava se passando logo atrás dela naquele exato momento. Sua mente estava completamente envolvida em mostrar-lhe todos os problemas que estavam acontecendo com ela ultimamente, além das várias complicações em sua vida pessoal, seu rendimento na faculdade começara a cair, fato que nunca ocorrera, o namorado tinha a trocado por outra logo depois da morte de sua mãe, e agora onde ela estava? Em um lugar indicado e apropriado para "caçadores". A roupa que estava era minúcia, com a finalidade de lhe dar um visual de "pantera":  bota de cano alto preta, calça também preta com uma blusa justa azul de magas compridas, gola alta e justa em seu corpo, e embora o tecido fosse espesso torneava sua cintura perfeitamente. Contornos fortes negros adornavam seus olhos castanhos acompanhado de um batom amarronzado exaltando lindamente os lábios da jovem. O cabelo estava solto e esvoaçaste.  Pelo olhar dos homens que passavam por ela...Estava chamando a atenção como queria. 

               Uma discussão que estava pronta a acontecer a faz virar para trás e ver o que estava acontecendo.                                                                                                                      

- Senhorita Kagome? Estás belíssima! Que prazer revê-la!- disse Miroku ignorando completamente Sango e a deixando "roxa" de ciúmes..

           Ao proferir estas palavras ele atraiu a atenção de Inuyasha. E mesmo que não quisesse, seus olhos pousaram  sobre aquela mulher, e como se ela estivesse em uma vitrina a analisou precisamente, embora não desejasse admitir, teve que concordar com o amigo, ela estava mesmo lindíssima. 

                  As orbes castanhas dela também tentaram evitar o contato com o dourado. E primordialmente conseguiram, graças à conversa que manteve com o ex da sua amiga. Aliás, esta deveria estar inevitavelmente com ciúmes, mas ela conversaria com Sango depois, esta bendita interação apaziguava a vergonha intensa que ainda sentia, fazendo com que ela não conseguisse encarar o vice-presidente. 

                  No entanto, por um breve momento houve um encontro de olhares, o que fez com que houvesse um encontro de recordações recentes. Ambos repreendiam-se mentalmente por tal acontecimento, um por ser casado e agora saber que ela definitivamente não era sua amada senhora e a outra simplesmente por ele ser um homem comprometido. 

- Não é possível! – Inuyasha e Kagome disseram juntos. Este era o tipo de pensamento que deveria se manter bem escondido, e não deixar que ele "escapasse" em voz alta.  

       CONTINUA....     

                Ai...eu espero que este capítulo tenha ficado no mínimo razoável...Eu tava com uma cisma dele (principalmente com a primeira cena, portanto se ela estiver "meio" confusa é normal, pensem que o texto é meu...), perdi as contas de quantas vezes mexi nele, e o pior cada vez que eu mexia o capítulo aumentava...~_~. Isso pode ser ruim, afinal, nem sempre qualidade significa quantidade...Mas fazer o quê? Deixem a opinião de vocês para esta pobre e desolada autora que vos fala...(dramática....)

               Outra coisa, talvez o fic esteja ficando monótono com apenas um núcleo de personagens, mas logo aparecerão mais...tenham paciência...                

                Agora finalmente os agradecimentos! (eu nem preciso dizer que ninguém precisa ler as minhas notas, não é?) 

              Primeiro, gostaria de agradecer a **Rae**, **Chibi Lua**, e a minha querida irmãzinha **Diana** que são as pessoas que mais me agüentam com os meus textos e sempre me dão suas opiniões e é claro me ajudam na revisão! (isso é uma outra coisa que eu ia falar, provavelmente este capítulo tem erros de português, não sou ninguém especializada em gramática, mas estou estudando para melhorá-lo ^_^)

                 **Kisamadesu**!  Nem posso descrever a satisfação que foi "conhece-la"! Eu agradeço muito o "grande escritora", mas acho que eu tenho que percorrer muito chão ainda para me tornar uma . Fico muito feliz que o meu fic tenha te animado, e espero que goste deste capítulo! ^_^ Ah! E espero ler capítulos novos da tua fic logo, moça! _ Obrigada pela idéia de usar o "Temme" também! Eu achei muito fofo e não ia deixar de usar! ^_^

                  **Isa: **Acho que existem pouquíssimas pessoas que não concordariam com a Kagome em relação ao Sesshoumaru! Se eu não tivesse o meu galinho já...Oro! O_o Espero que goste deste capítulo! 

                   **Sangozinha**: Obrigada pelo review que deixaste-me! Fico feliz que tenha gostado de fic até aquele capítulo. Estou ansiosa para saber a tua opinião! ^_~ 

                    **Kagome-chan 4ever** :  Nossa amiga! Quanto tempo não nos falamos, hein? Eu estou com saudade! Espero que esteja tudo bem contigo! Ah! E é lógico que eu faço questão de saber a tua opinião sobre este capítulo! ^_^ 

                    **Hime Hayashi**:  No fim a curiosidade foi mais forte, hã? Hahahaha. Brincadeira! Fico muito feliz que tenha lido este fic, sabes que a tua opinião é muito importante para mim! ^_^ 

                     **KayJuli** :  Desculpe pela demora com o capítulo...Talvez eu não tenha atendido as expectativas..mas fazer o quê?  Bem, quanto ao futuro da Kikyou não posso revelar nada se ela esta ou não traindo o Inuyasha, digamos que isso apenas será descoberto com o tempo! ^_~ Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo!

                     **Andréa Meiouh **: Fico feliz que esteja gostando deste fic. Realmente só o Inu mesmo para se confundir desta maneira...^_^ Eu sou muito má com ele...E sim! A Kagome é uma garota de sorte, ficará mais certa disto nos próximos capítulos! ^_~ Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo!

                    **Sayo Amakusa : **Bem, eu estou tentando criar um Sesshoumaru diferente. Na minha cabeça eu já tenho as atitudes e a personalidade mais do que definidas, mas creio que ele ficou com algumas características do anime sim (portanto não é só coincidência ^_^). Ah! E quanto à "quentchura" do fic, desde o começo a minha proposta era fazer capítulos quentes, mas se eu consigo ou não apenas vocês podem dizer, e quanto ao ambiente de trabalho, a explicação é a seguinte: o prédio da empresa é enorme, e no último andar apenas ficam as salas do Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha e Miroku, cargos mais importantes. Por isso, não tem muitas pessoas andando pelos corredores e tal...Acho que é isso...Espero saber a tua opinião sobre este capítulo! ^_~ 

                       **Juli-chan: **A últimaparte ainda vai dar muito o que pensar! ^_^ Esses dois vão sofrer muito na minha mão! Hahahahha (risada malévola)** . **Espero a tua opinião! ^_^

**                        Ana Paula: **A Rin...esta é outra coitada...Nem a vida, nem eu estamos sendo muito justas com ela...Mas esperemos que ela tenha um final feliz, não? ^_~ Obrigada pelo review, e espero a tua opinião sobre este capítulo!

**                        Ana *Hakube** : Bem, sem coragem de ser safado? Sesshoumaru esta gritando aqui que isso é mentira! Que ele faz o que quiser com as mulheres...~_~ Na minha modesta opinião, talvez ele goste dela...Vamos ver o que isso vai dar ainda! Quero saber a tua opinião sobre este capítulo, hein? ^_~

**                       Miaka**! Faz tempo que não nos falamos, e sinto dizer que eu sou a culpada ( ocupada no caso) da história. Depois do vestibular (e se eu passar, é claro) isso vai mudar. Passarei a ter mais tempo e então nos falaremos como antes. Não se preocupe que eu sempre darei um jeito de ler os teus fics (e deixar review). Obrigada pelo review que me deixaste! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! ^_~

                       **Cherry**: Obrigadapela tua opiniãoe a ajuda que me deste neste capítulo! Embora eu tenha mudado uma quantidade de coisas considerável nele (eu não tenho jeito mesmo ~_~) Agradeço o que fizeste por mim! ^_^

                       **Renata**: Obrigada pelo e-mail que me mandou com a tua opinião sobre a fic. Isso sempre anima bastante! Espero receber o teu comentário sobre ele! ^_^

                       **Júlia**: Bem, no fim não te mandei o e-mail dizendo que eu ia postar o capítulo. Desculpe ~_~. Espero saber a tua opinião em relação a este capítulo! ^_^

                   Ah! E também um agradecimento para **Kagome Higurashi**, que sempre me perguntava deste capítulo! Esta aqui! Espero que goste!

                  Nossa! Acho que agradeci a todos...perdão se eu esqueci alguém...~_~ Cérebro quando é usado demais...

                  Quem quiser falar comigo mande um e-mail para _dai_rs@hotmail.com_ ou podem me encontrar no icq, no yahoo ou no msn. (não mandem mais e-mails para o meu endereço no bol que eu não o uso mais)     

Até o próximo capítulo!

Beijos a todos!

DAI      


	5. Capítulo 5

Oiiii, tudo bom com vocês? ^_~ (já faz parte da rotina, por isso é difícil não dizer mais! XD)

                     Para a infelicidade de vocês eu digo que estou de volta à ativa. Todas sabem que eu me ausentei por motivos nobres, mas que agora não tem mais importância nenhuma. Farei o possível a partir de agora, já que até março eu estou de férias, para escrever capítulos mais depressa e assim, andar mais rápido com esta estória.

                     Em primeiro lugar,(nossa! Costume da redação XD) eu sei que certamente vocês devem estar querendo me matar agora por estar voltando! Eu disse no último capítulo que não desistiria de nenhum fic, por mais que demorasse a atualizar (ou foi no fic do Galinho? ?_? Bem, agora não me lembro...É a idade...~_~) Eu não sei se esta estória esta ficando muito chata, pelo amor de Deus me falem! Eu prometo que a partir do próximo capítulo falarei de coisas diferentes para conseguir sobreviver e chegar ao fim deste fic...

                     Espero não demorar com o capítulo 6. A partir deste momento, começarei a trabalhar no capítulo 11 do meu conto de Rurouni Kenshin para comemorar o aniversário da fic e o meu primeiro aninho como escritora! *_* Nossa que emoção! ;_;  O tempo passa mesmo...depois a gente não quer ficar velha...XD Em abril, este fic já faz um ano! Credo! Preciso andar mais rápido com isso! _                                                                                      

**                     ***Tentando, pelo menos um momento, parar de falar besteira para chegar ao disclamer* Bem, eu estudei, estudei e estudei e apesar disso não consegui achar uma maneira de Inuyasha ser meu e todos os direitos dele serem meus me fazendo uma criatura rica, assim. Por mais que eu queira, por mais que eu peça para o Papai do Céu nada disso é meu! Nem o Inu, nem o Sesshoumaru! Nada!!! ;_; Que mundo tão absolutamente injusto!

- Do que estás falando, moça? – pergunta um homem adentrando no meu simples quarto.

- Eu? Nada Galinho...- digo, completamente sem jeito.         

- Estás te fresquiando para esse Inu e para este Sesshou não sei das quantas! Se eu encontrar algum deles vai ter briga, hein?

-  É? Bem...Não te preocupes amor da minha vida! Ninguém é tão maravilhoso, tão lindo, tão sensual, tão gostoso como tu! 

- Ora! Não digas o que eu já sei! 

- Não posso falar o mesmo da inteligência! ¬_¬

- O quê? Repita! – ele diz me segurando de encontro ao próprio corpo.

- É...bem...Que tu és de uma benevolência sem tamanha! E agora, vamos deixar todo mundo ler o fic....Ah! Os direitos de Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru e companhia são todos de Rumiko Takahashi pelo menos por enquanto...hahahahah * risada malévola*

- O que tu falaste?

- Nada querido galinho...nada! ¬_¬- mudando de assunto- Os teus direitos são todos meus!

- Hum...vai saber...

- O quê? – completamente furiosa – Vamos ao fic por favor, antes que cabeças rolem aqui!

- É vamos! Também quero ver o que esta mente hentai aprontou dessa vez! 

- Oro?! Até tu, Brutus? – meu Deus! O que pensarão de mim agora?

- Somente a verdade! Que tu tiras estas idéias do que fazes comigo!

- Não era para falar! * Dai tão vermelha quanto a camiseta do Internacional de Porto Alegre * - Vamos ao novo capítulo enquanto eu submeto uma certa pessoa a uma tortura física muito ruim e dolorosa, sem essa de cabeças rolarem...sujaria o tapete...XD

**                                                                                  Amantes**

**                                                                                 Capítulo 5**

- Não é possível! – Inuyasha e Kagome disseram juntos. Este era o tipo de pensamento que deveria se manter bem escondido, e não deixar que ele "escapasse" em voz alta.  

            Miroku e Sango que naquele momento travavam uma "guerrinha" particular, olharam imediatamente para os amigos quando eles proferiram estas palavras. O mal entendido de poucas horas atrás parecia, ainda, incomodar e constranger muito os dois...Fato que só agravar-se-ia no caso de trabalharem juntos...Mas o que será que havia acontecido na sala da vice- presidência? Nenhum deles sabia o que de fato havia ocorrido, se a moça fora contratada ou não...era um mistério. Para a recepcionista, a amiga tinha se saído muito bem e agora seriam colegas...Para o diretor, o amigo a tinha jogado sobre a mesa e a chamado de lagartixa...Porém, por mais insistentes que eles fossem com ambos nada de respostas, parecia que os dois haviam feito uma espécie de acordo de silêncio. Realmente, a curiosidade pode doer às vezes se não ignorada como se deve em assuntos que não se diz respeito.

- Não irão entrar? – pergunta o segurança em frente à porta acabando com os pensamentos de todos.

- Entrar? – pergunta a avoada ex do moreno.

- Sim! – disse o homem perdendo a paciência. – Se não quiserem entrar tomem seus rumos e fora! 

- Ei! Seu grosso! – tomou a palavra Kagome – É claro que iremos entrar! Não estivemos esperando todo esse tempo para que quando chegasse a nossa vez um segurança metido e entojado nos maltratasse!

- Calma paixão! – falou o jovem de olhos azuis enquanto a segurava pelos ombros, imagina se aquele "troço" perde a calma e avança sobre ela...Ele não permitiria. – Mantenha a calma, Kagome. – dirigindo-se para o "guarda-costas" da porta. – Com licença senhor, mas quanto é a entrada?

- Eu não acredito que tu não sabias disso! – grita o jovem de olhos dourados, atraindo a atenção de todos para si. 

- Não, eu não sabia. – responde-lhe o amigo com um sorriso. – Perguntar não ofende, não? Esta é uma das minhas frases favoritas – disse com estrelinhas nos olhos.

- Estou vendo que estão em casais. Estão com sorte, hoje como é a noite de inauguração estamos com um ótimo preço para casais. O que acham?

- Casais? Que casal estás vendo aqui? Por acaso és retardado? – bradou Sango tomando a frente dos demais.

- É claro que estamos em casais...como adivinhaste? És muito inteligente...- interrompeu Miroku, cobrindo os lábios da recepcionista com a mão direita.

- Obrigado, jovem. Vejo que és muito observador. – deu uma rápida piscadela para o rapaz.

- De nada senhor. – disse temeroso. – Vamos querida, dê-me a tua mão – dirigiu-se a ex-namorada. – Inuyasha! Vais ficar aí parado com cara de idiota até quando? Embora, eu já saiba que é a tua condição normal...- disse sorrindo, enquanto adentrava no local de braços dados com a bela garota.

                     O homem de cabelos prateados, certamente, praguejaria algo contra aquele que ainda tinha a coragem de o chamar de amigo, porém ao sentir uma delicada mão pousar sobre o seu braço esta idéia dissipou-se. Ao olhar de relance  pensou: "Kikyou?" Não! Ele sabia, ou melhor, tinha comprovado através de atos que aquela não era a sua mulher. Era outra...Kagome. Ao analisá-la mais uma vez, teve a mesma impressão: ela estava linda. E aquele suave rubor nas feições dela denunciava que ela estava tão embaraçada quanto ele com a situação. Todavia, reclamações puderam ser ouvidas das pessoas que aguardavam na fila, trazendo o belo nefelibata de volta ao chão. Ponderando, viu que não havia necessidade de outra confusão naquele dia...ele estava cansado de agitações. Munido de um sorriso terno, ofereceu seu braço a moça ao seu lado pagou as entradas dele e dos outros que entraram anteriormente -o safado ainda o pagaria por isso- e finalmente, se fizeram presentes no local.

********************************

                Os pares logo que entraram na danceteria foram sentar-se em uma mesa. De uma forma ou de outra, esta coincidência tinha estragado as intenções de ambos os lados. Bem, de quase todos. Miroku não os acompanhou, pois fora se perder na pista de dança em busca de mulheres que lhe dessem atenção, deixando Inuyasha, Kagome e Sango sozinhos. Esta última estava, literalmente, soltando faíscas pelos olhos. A verossimilhança é que não tinham mais nada, ela mesma havia terminado, contudo é difícil repetir isso para um coração que se nega a escutar. No começo, ela adorava as surras que ele levava das moças, mas foi só ele sumir do seu campo de visão que tudo perdeu a graça. Sem dúvida alguma, a garota estava tendo um ataque de ciúmes em silêncio. 

                 Azar.          

          Apenas nisso o irmão de Sesshoumaru conseguia pensar. Tudo o que lhe passava no pensamento naquele instante era como a vida poderia ser injusta, insensível e sem dó dele. Enlouquecido? Não. Por enquanto, ainda não havia chegado a tal extremo, mas era impossível pensar que este dia, cada vez mais, constituía-se naqueles em que não se deve sair da cama. Se tivesse ficado embaixo dos lençóis fazendo companhia a solidão que agora se deitava e acordava sempre com ele, nada disso estaria acontecendo. Aliás, aquele maldito engano teria sido evitado e este sentimento de ignomínia também. Nada poderia ficar pior...Até que...

"I don't know if it's even in your mind at all                       (eu não sei se isso esta até mesmo em sua mente)         
It could be me?                                                                 (poderia ser eu?)  
At this moment in time                                                       (neste momento)  
Love's indescribable                                                         (o amor é indescritível)  
It should be me, it could be me                                          (deveria ser eu, poderia ser eu.)  
Forever...                                                                         (para sempre...)  
  
Easy, ready, willing, over time                                               (Fácil, pronto, entusiasmado, sobre o tempo)  
Where does it stop where do you dare me to draw the line    (Onde isso termina. Onde você me desafia a saber o limite)  
You've got the body now you want my soul                          (você tem o corpo agora quer a minha alma)  
Don't even think about it say no go…                                      (Nem mesmo pense sobre isso dizer não vá)

              Tudo! Absolutamente tudo pode piorar! Nunca mais pense que não pode ficar pior...Sempre alguém pode pisar em nossa cabeça quando ela já esta completamente coberta pela lama para que não nos esqueçamos jamais o gosto e cheiro fétido dela. Dessa vez era "somente" uma música. E era incrível como ela pode provocar, despertar, enfim, trazer a tona sentimentos e pensamentos que deveriam permanecer escondidos...principalmente dele. Mas a pergunta era inevitável: O que se passava na mente dele? Algo que ninguém deveria saber...

           Alheia ao conflito travado pelo rapaz, a moça ao seu lado, maravilhada, olhava o lugar onde estavam. As cores, o show de luzes, eram um espetáculo lindo aos seus olhos. Por mais estranho que fosse, ela estava feliz. Aquele não era momento de pensar, ou continuar pensando, no que aconteceu. O que esta feito esta feito, nada poderia ser mudado não adianta, ainda, ficar se remoendo por isso. E o que passava na mente dela? Bem, ela somente queria saber o que se passava na mente de uma pessoa ap lado dela...Teria relação com ela? Não...não poderia...agora que ele já sabia que sua esposa demoraria mais para voltar não pensaria mais nela...           

           Era passado. Ela queria acreditar nisso, ela precisava acreditar nisso. Todavia, ao mesmo tempo não conseguia.

           Repentinamente, Sango levanta-se surpreendendo os demais que lhe faziam "companhia" na mesa. A garota havia tido uma idéia perfeita, algo que, sem dúvida alguma, seria inesquecível para um certo "galinha"...

          Munida de um sorriso no mínimo assustador, vagarosamente avança pela pista de dança. Com olhos de águia, rapidamente, encontra a sua vítima.. Ele deveria estar pedindo-lhe perdão, chorando por sua volta, porém...não era isso que acontecia. Ah! Como ele sofreria por colocá-la de lado.

           À margem do que estava por vir, Miroku encontrava-se sentado na frente do bar do local com uma jovem. Aparentemente, tinha encontrado uma mulher que "misteriosamente" não encontrara a parte frontal do punho com o rosto dele. Pelo contrário, aceitou de bom grado suas costumeiras frases de apresentação e o mais estranho: até mesmo...riu. Com certeza, a moça de cabelos castanhos claros e olhos da mesma cor, mostrava-se uma boa pessoa a ele: atenciosa, meiga, ingênua – sorriu com esse último adjetivo -sabia manter uma conversa interessante e trabalhava como professora de crianças, era completamente diferente da sua última aventura. Puniu-se mentalmente por lembrar-se da garota que agora, deveria estar mofando ao lado do amigo e de Kagome. E o pior: ao mesmo tempo em que gostava do fato delas serem tão diferentes, talvez, mas apenas talvez, ele quisesse que ela fosse pelo menos um pouco parecida com a sua ex.

             Enquanto a sua mais nova conquista falava coisas sem sentido para ele – ao passo de que ele não prestava a mínima atenção – ele decide agilizar as coisas. Depois de uma noite infernal, somente apanhando, ele acreditava merecer uma recompensa. Levou suas mãos, então, ao rosto comprido e alongado da moça, enquanto ela surpresa apenas arregalou os olhos. Miroku havia vencido: nenhuma resistência. 

              Sorriu. 

              Lentamente, foi aproximando-se das feições da garota a qual apenas esperava pelos lábios dele.  Entretanto...

- Eu sabia que te encontraria aqui, seu cachorro! – Grita uma voz enfurecida.

- É comigo? – fez-se de desentendido. Ele não podia crer no que estava acontecendo.

- É claro que sim, seu cafajeste! – a garota ainda gritava – Como tiveste coragem de fazeres isso comigo – a voz agora  era chorosa. – Deixaste-me por outra sabendo do meu estado!

- O que estás acontecendo aqui? – perguntou a moça, sem entender a situação. No momento anterior, estava praticamente beijado um homem respeitoso e encantador, contudo essa louca havia chegado gritando e neste momento, não se sabe porque chorava.

- Ah! Desculpe-me, senhorita. Deixe-me apresentar, meu nome é Sango, e sou a ex-namorada deste crápula que estás contigo.

- Crápula? – a mulher não entendia.

- Sim! – ela chorava forte – Ele deixou-me sabendo que eu estava grávida! – levou as mãos aos olhos encobrindo-os.

- GRÁVIDA? – Miroku não entendia nada – Eu nem te conheço, mulher! – disse impassível.

- Como podes dizer uma coisa destas? – novamente gritando – Antes de receberes a notícia de que eu te daria um filho, dizias que me amava.

- Eu ainda continuo sem entender. – falou a moça atordoada.

- Calma **paixão**. É somente uma louca invejosa que veio estragar a nossa felicidade. – Sorriu, recebendo um sorriso da mulher de volta.

Sango estava estupefata. Ela estava perdendo.

- Não permitirei que faças isso com mulheres inocentes! – colocou-se entre eles, no espaço dos bancos, impedindo uma aproximação maior do par.

- Para com isso! Não tem mais graça! – ele falou.

- Tudo bem... – ela falou soluçando – Mas que fique bem claro que nunca mais sentirás o calor da minha cama!

- Mas nunca me deixaste sentir..nem uma oportunidadezinha! – ele falou indignado.

- Ah! Então é verdade que se conhecem? – a garota de olhos castanhos claros deu um tapa no rosto dele – Não acredito que tiveste coragem de fazer isso com uma mulher grávida! – retirou-se. 

           Sango agora sorria maquiavelicamente. Tinha quase alcançado seu objetivo. Quase...Ela não daria chance para nenhuma outra esta noite.

- E tem mais! – ela gritou e atraiu todas as atenções da redondeza para ela. 

- Mais? – as pessoas curiosas perguntaram.

- Sim! O verdadeiro motivo de ele ter me deixado foi porque... – secou as lágrimas que resvalavam seu rosto com a manga da blusa e lembrou-se de um filme que havia assistido há pouco tempo atrás -...devido à gravidez eu estava engordando! É isso! Ele acabou tudo comigo porque eu estava ganhando peso! – envolveu o ventre com os seus braços. – É Júnior...papai não gosta mais de nós...a mamãe está gorda e feia para ele.

- Gorda? – as pessoas em volta do local indignaram-se ao olhar o corpo esbelto de Sango. – Como pôde fazer isso, monstro? – perguntaram TODAS as mulheres que escutavam a "conversa".

- Eu não fiz nada! – Miroku agora gritava. – Eu nunca tive um contato mais íntimo com ela! É impossível que esteja grávida de mim...- pensou um pouco. – A não ser...A não ser que sejas de outro! – disse vitorioso.

- Outro? – seu rosto agora se tornava rubro devido às lágrimas – Agora tu queres inventar que eu o trai? Eu nunca pensei que chegarias a tal ponto, porque na verdade foi o contrário! E com a minha melhor amiga! – só ouviu-se um "oh!" surpreso da rodinha que já se formava em torno do casal.- Não se preocupe...- alisou o ventre mais uma vez - ...eu e o MEU filho ficaremos muito bem, ele nem vai saber que tem um pai. – fez menção de retirar-se, mas o jovem de cabelos compridos segurou seu pulso. 

- Sango! Tu me pagarás pelo o que fizeste hoje! Não só estragaste a minha noite como...

- Viste, filhinho? Estragamos a diversão do papai...Estamos indo, querido. – sua face tornou-se séria. – Ele não saberá nem mesmo o teu nome...Esteja certo disso! Agora...Divirta-se – falou isso quando avistou os seguranças que já se dirigiam ao local do tumulto. – e retirou-se em direção à mesa que se encontrava anteriormente com um sorriso tão esplendoroso quando satisfeito pelo o que havia feito.

                 Miroku mostrava-se arrasado. Olhava para os lados e não tinha condições de falar com mais ninguém, parecia-lhe que se pudessem, todas as figuras do sexo feminino o fuzilariam vivo ou qualquer outra coisa do gênero, desde que fosse bem doloroso. Também pudera, ele havia sido caluniado ao extremo pela recepcionista ciumenta. Suspirou resignado, o dia acabara ali para ele. 

                  Não!

                  Graças a um lampejo ele percebeu algo que antes não conseguira. Como foi tolo! Era óbvio o motivo de toda aquela confusão! Ciúmes! Só há ciúmes quando há...sentimento! E tal sensação só existe quando nos sentimos ameaçados. Era isso! Seu ânimo, repentinamente, voltou. Seu semblante cabisbaixo deu lugar a um sorriso malicioso. Indubitavelmente, ele acabaria esta noite como ele planejara. E ele já sabia como...

*****************************************  

                Atônitos.

                Inuyasha e Kagome mostravam-se, assim, completamente. Algum tipo de confusão havia começado próximo ao bar da discoteca e vários seguranças se dirigiam para ao mesmo. Se um não estivesse em companhia do outro, certamente, levantar-se-iam para colocar-se a par do que estava acontecendo. Mesmo a curiosidade tendo uma força poderosíssima sobre ambos, desta vez não cederam a ela. Simplesmente a ignoraram, como faziam, mesmo que inconscientemente um com o outro.  

                Apenas olhares.

                Nada além disso. Olhares que mesmo fugazes, expressavam por completo tudo o que suas bocas não conseguiam proferir. Aquele beijo, aquele simples beijo tinha-os abalado. A jovem ainda era solteira, contudo o rapaz em questão não. 

                 E era isso o que mais atormentava.

                 Ele era comprometido! Era quase impossível não pensar que de alguma forma ele traiu a mulher que amava enquanto ela estava do lado da irmã doente, beijando outra com todos os seus sentimentos, ainda que pensasse que fosse a sua querida esposa. Sentir-se um dos piores homens era um dos seus passatempos favoritos, agora. 

                No entanto, a chegada de uma triunfante e satisfeita mulher leva toda sua atenção com ela. 

                Sango estava resplandecente. Parecia-lhe que se fosse possível, como se fosse uma gata, seus olhos rutilariam na escuridão parcial que se apossava do local e ofuscariam a visão dos demais presentes. Os cabelos tão negros como ônix  contrastavam com a blusa alva de alças semitransparente nas costas que trajava, juntamente com uma calça de mesmo tom preto. O contentamento era visível em suas feições, algo tinha acontecido durante o tempo em que a garota ausentou-se da mesa era mais do que evidente. 

             Ela percebendo os olhos do vice-presidente sobre si, rapidamente senta-se e tenta ocultar o prazer mórbido da vingança sobre o ex-namorado. Realmente, a cara de desespero que ele fez quando a viu era uma imagem impagável, inesquecível e inigualável. Depois de toda aquela cena, Miroku, sem dúvida alguma não conseguiria mais ninguém, pois ela, como mulher soube o atacar perfeitamente perante as outras. 

- Sango? – escuta a voz da amiga. – Teu rosto esta me assustando. No que estás pensando?

- Eu? – a garota espanta-se. Como fora descuidada permitindo que mais uma vez os outros percebessem o que estava sentindo. – Nada! Não estou pensando em nada!- disse, completamente sem graça levemente enrubescida.

-  És uma mulher estranha mesmo! Fica com esta cara de criatura maldosa olhando para o nada e ainda tem coragem de afirmar que não havia nada na cabeça. Se eu não tivesse uma leve desconfiança do que aconteceu, tomaria muito cuidado contigo, mas como eu acho que sei o que é, ou melhor com quem se relaciona, eu só digo uma coisa: Bem feito!– disse Inuyasha.

- Estou espantado em como tu és inteligente às vezes. – Surpreenderam-se com a voz altiva e o sorriso no rosto de Miroku - Contudo, certamente, não deve haver coisa alguma na mente dela neste momento...- fez uma pose de repreensão - Inuyasha, meu caro! Para de maltratar as  moças! Vejo que não perdeste esta mania! – disse fazendo sinal de negativo com o dedo indicador.

- Eu sempre sou inteligente, seu idiota! E o que quiseste dizer com maltratar? – levantou-se da cadeira onde estava. – Do que estás falando seu energúmeno? 

- Estás me chamando de demônio? Ou também não sabia o que esta palavra significa? – disse enquanto gargalhava.

                    O jovem de olhos dourados ficou em tons próximos ao rútilo.

- Bem, eu não vou mais te ensinar como se mexe naquela cartilha...Pensei que conseguirias já que criancinhas usam aquilo para aprender a ler, todavia, acho que me enganei de novo. Porém, meu caro amigo, desta vez, talvez não estejas tão equivocado. – pousa seus olhos sobre a amiga de Kagome – Por acaso, eu posso ser sim um demônio.... 

- Demônio? Um youkai? – Perguntou Kagome.

- Sim! – o homem respondeu colocando-se entre ela e o amigo. – Um...demônio na cama...- complementou terrivelmente perto dos lábios da garota.

                    Porém, sentiu um poderoso golpe no rosto. Ele havia levado um soco da amiga da sua ex. Sem dúvida alguma, estas garotas de hoje em dia estavam muito violentas! Não possuíam o menor senso de humor!

                      Finalmente, quando ele ajeita-se, pela primeira vez na cadeira ao lado da recepcionista, não conseguiu controlar os seus olhos que pousaram sobre ela em um olhar devorador. Ele tinha que admitir: a garota era linda, e naquela noite em especial estava mais do que provocante aos olhos dele.

                        Porém, aniquilando as idéias pecaminosas do rapaz, através de alto-falantes os donos do soberbo lugar pediam desculpas pela confusão que havia sido causada anteriormente, entretanto as pessoas não precisariam se preocupar o culpado tinha sido identificado e pagado uma alta multa por isso. A próxima vez ele seria expulso. 

                   Sango ria ruidosamente por dentro.

                   No instante seguinte as palavras  do homem, teve início uma balada leve, trazendo de volta os casais à pista de dança.

- Oh! Esta é uma das minhas músicas preferidas! – falou a jovem Higurashi.

- Falaste sério, senhorita Kagome? Eu também gosto muito desta música! Para me redimir contigo, daria-me o prazer desta dança? – Sabes que esta letra lembra-me muito o meu querido amigo?

- O QUÊ? Por que disseste isso? 

- Inuyasha! Quietinho agora! Deixe-me dançar e saberá o porquê desta música seres para ti!

                  Mesmo não entendendo coisa alguma, a garota sorriu e apenas assentiu com a cabeça. O belo homem de olhos azuis oferece-lhe a sua mão e lança um olhar não apenas provocador, mas desafiador a Sango. Kagome, notando toda essa situação entre eles acaba imaginando que algo aconteceu e mesmo assim a gentilmente aceita o convite. 

"…You're running with me                              (Você esta correndo comigo)  
Don't touch the ground                                    (Não toque no chão)  
We're restless hearted                                     (Nós temos o coração livre)  
Not the chained and bound                              (E, não um preso e acorrentado)  
The sky is burning                                            (O céu esta em chamas)  
A sea of flame                                                  (Um mar de fogo)  
Though your world is changing                          (Ainda que o seu mundo esteja mudando)  
I will be the same                                              (Eu serei o mesmo)  
  


Slave to love... oh! Slave to love...                     (Escravo do amor…oh! Escravo do amor…)

No, I can't escape                                             (Não, eu não posso escapar)  
I'm a slave to love                                              (Sou um escravo do amor)               

                 Sim, somente agora o vice-presidente entendeu o que o diretor quis dizer. E ele não podia crer. Apenas dedicava-se o máximo possível ao ser que mais amava, dava a ela toda uma dedicação e afeto que lhe parecia racionado a durante sua vida. Agora que constituía sua própria família, queria o contrário e faria o impossível para ter um lar feliz. Sim, o mundo todo poderia mudar, cair, desmoronar. Ele continuaria o mesmo. Sempre a apoiando e ao lado dela.  E nem por ter este tipo de utopia, ele era um escravo do amor...pelo menos não aos próprios olhos.

                Miroku e Kagome dançavam de corpos colados. 

                Rindo e cochichando ele supostamente tinha algo em mente para aquela noite. Ela nem queria pensar nisso, queria apenas divertir-se. Desde que o ex-namorado tinha deixado-a ela não dançava assim com alguém...pensou até que havia esquecido...mas ficou muito contente por estar enganada.

The storm is breaking                                          (A tempestade esta se dissipando)  
Or so it seems                                                     (Ou assim parece)  
We're too young to reason                                  (Somos jovens demais para sermos racionais)  
Too grown up to dream                                       (E adultos demais para sonhar)  
Now spring is turning                                           (Agora a primavera esta chegando)  
Your face to mine                                                (Seu rosto junto ao meu)  
I can hear your laughter                                        (Posso ouvir o seu riso)  
I can see your smile                                              (Posso ver o seu sorriso)  
  


Slave to love... oh! Slave to love...                        (Escravo do amor…oh! Escravo do amor...)

No I can't escape                                                 (Não, eu não posso escapar)  
I'm a slave to love"                                               (Sou um escravo do amor) 

              Ele havia se casado jovem demais, pelo menos para a visão de um amigo de uma sociedade moderna. Inuyasha tinha vinte e quatro anos. E atualmente, a coisa que ele mais gostava na vida era a ter o ser amado do seu lado, ver o seu sorriso e ouvir tudo o que ela pudesse querer falar-lhe. Ele ainda não era, mas não se importaria nenhum um pouco de ser um escravo do amor...

*************************************

              Algumas horas haviam-se passado desde a hora que chegaram. Decidiram, então, por meio de um acordo que esta era hora de ir embora, visto que um temporal anunciava-se por meio da ventania que provia da janela próxima ao local em que estavam acomodados.

              Kagome e Miroku divertiram-se muito juntos. Dançaram, riram e conversaram enquanto seus parceiros mostravam-se visivelmente impacientes e descontentes com a situação.

              Sango apenas agora percebia o seu erro fatal. Tinha afastado todas as figuras femininas, menos a sua melhor amiga! Nessas horas não podia evitar pensar que sua mãe tinha razão sobre alguma coisa quando dizia que com homem no meio, mulher não é a amiga de ninguém.

             Inuyasha apenas sentia-se incomodado por estar testemunhando aquelas cenas. Pensou que iriam sair como antigamente, como quando ele era solteiro. Apenas para se divertir...No entanto, não podia negar que não era apenas isso que o incomodava...tinha algo mais que ele não queria nem pensar.   

- Hei, Kagome! – falou Sango – Vamos embora! Vai ficar tarde para chamar um táxi e irmos para casa! 

- Tens razão! Vamos sim! – virou para o diretor – Com licença! Foi uma ótima noite eu me diverti muito! Aliás, nem me lembro da última vez que me diverti desse jeito...Obrigada! 

- Não precisas agradecer-me. – sorriu para ela – Esta noite poderia terminar melhor ainda se tu deixasses! – piscou olho para ela, fazendo-a pensar que existem pessoas que não tem jeito.

- Com licença, senhor Inuyasha! – falou ficando escarlate. 

- Toda, senhorita Higurashi. – disse o belo homem no mesmo tom.

- Bem, se me dão licença  – falou a ex-telefonista levantando-se da cadeira – Nós vamos indo.

                 Todavia, alguém segura o braço de uma delas impedindo, assim, de continuarem.

                 Virando-se para constatar quem era, seus olhos tornaram-se estáticos. Seu coração acelerou. A jovem não podia acreditar que ele estava fazendo isso agora que a noite terminara. Depois daquele "incidente" ela foi esnobada, e viu sua companheira de longa data feliz com ele. Mas, naquele momento ela apenas enxergava aqueles olhos azuis sobre si, o semblante que raramente tornava-se sério agora assim se fazia. Algo gritava em sua mente que as coisas mudariam...

- Eu dou uma carona a vocês. Não se preocupem. Esta hora é perigoso andar por aí sozinhas. – ele disse sem retirar os olhos dela.

- Não, obrigada. Minha casa não é tão longínqua daqui. – falou Kagome.- Levem a Sango, a dela é mais longe – completou marotamente.

                  Após ouvir estas palavras, Sango sentiu-se o pior dos seres. Havia duvidado de sua amiga e ela agora por meio de planos e idéias indevidas tentava ajudá-la. Era mais uma lição que ela aprendia...

- Inuyasha! Faça alguma de útil nesta tua vida imprestável e acompanhe a senhorita! – falou o homem de cabelos amarrados.

- O quê? Olha aqui, Miroku estou cansado, sem a mínima paciência...

- Novidade...- interrompendo.

- Faz tempo que não tenho uma noite decente e...

- Claro! As tuas noites só são decentes com a Kikyou, ou melhor indecentes eu deveria falar...

- Para mim chega! Vou contar uma do teu passado obscuro, uma das coisas idiotas da pessoa não menos idiota...

- Que vos fala? Inuyasha! Para de ficar se depreciando! Eu já te disse, menino! – falou fazendo fechando os olhos e fazendo sinal de desaprovação com a cabeça.

- Uma vez – começou o jovem de cabelos prateados segurando a raiva – Esta criatura tinha bebido tanto, provavelmente por isso estava com uma mulher, e o ser acéfalo com ele disse que ia **no banheiro. Ele respondeu dizendo que ela não poderia ir no banheiro, porque quem vai, vai **a** algum lugar. Então, o certo seria **ao**  banheiro. **

- Com essa eu não voltava mais – disse Kagome.

- E foi isso que aconteceu. Acho que ela criou um pouco de juízo e acabou não voltando...

- Eu não posso fazer nada se ela não quis voltar. Quem saiu perdendo foi somente ela de passar uma noite maravilhosa ao meu lado...E também, eu quis dar um pouco de cultura a pobre moça...que não faz mal a ninguém, não é? – disse olhando o amigo. – Mas, pelo menos da minha boca nunca saiu algo como: "Inteligência não é genética, mas pode ser hereditária...".

- Ora e não é verdade? – perguntou Inuyasha indignado.

- Kagome, vamos embora deixe esses dois infantis sozinhos. Eles se dão bem porque são iguais. – falou enquanto a amiga concordava e começava a acompanhar.

- Esperem! Inuyasha! Ajude-me e acompanhe-a, por favor. 

- Não!

- Eu te amo, sabia meu Inu?

- Não mais do que eu tenha certeza, Mirozinho...

- Não me chame assim, até me arrepia! – disse sarcástico.

- Nossa! – falou uma estranha – Uma relação homossexual! Eu nunca tinha visto uma! Posso tirar umas fotos com vocês, gays? – falou a mulher, aparentemente turista pelas roupas que vestia, tirando uma máquina fotográfica da bolsa.

- Homossexual? – gritaram os dois juntos – Estás louca, criatura! Acorda! – Esperem! Gritaram para as duas enquanto elas já sumiam dentre a pista.

************************************************

                     Apenas o silêncio reinava naquele automóvel. A casa da jovem, realmente, não era próxima de onde estavam anteriormente, com certeza ela pagaria muito caro um táxi para levá-la até o outro lado da cidade. O ambiente mostrava-se tenso dentro do veículo. Nenhuma palavra era trocada. Ele, mantia os olhos fixos na rua, mesmo que não tivesse o mínimo de movimento àquela hora, enquanto ela, nervosamente, mexia várias vezes no cabelo tentando arrumar fios que já estavam mais do que alinhados.

                     Após, alguns minutos, finalmente, chegam ao belo edifício branco com janelas marrons na periferia de Tókio. 

                     Incerta entre o desapontamento e a gratidão por não ter acontecido nada, a garota abre a porta do carro pronta para sair. Deixar, rapidamente, aquele carro para que algo que ela não planejara acontecesse fixava-se nos seus pensamentos. Por que ele tinha que ter dado carona a ela? Isso não deveria estar acontecendo! Sucumbir a desejos quando não é apenas atração, paixão, mas há coração também é relativamente fácil. Ela sabia disso e por isso temia. 

                   Ela tinha de admitir: gostava muito daquele homem.

                  Quando ela coloca as pernas para fora do carro, uma mão, todavia, pousa em seu ombro nu pegando-a de sobressalto. 

"_Isso realmente não deveria estar acontecendo!_"- pensa a moça.

                    Vira-se em direção dele.

                    Ele não poderia fazer o que ela imaginava, o que a mente fantasiosa dela não parava de acusar e alertá-la. Sobretudo, ele não faria isso depois de tudo o que ela havia feito aquela noite...Todavia...

- Sango? Poderias dar-me um chá? Eu não estou muito bem...

- Francamente, Miroku! Que desculpa mais esfarrapada! Não subestimes a minha inteligência! Não pensei que me tivesses em um grau tão baixo de...

- Sango! É sério! Por favor...Eu não brincaria com isso!

- Tudo bem...Eu vou fingir que acredito e tu fingirás que estás doente. Vamos subir que eu irei preparar algo para ti, contudo se não estiveres mesmo doente eu deixo bem claro que não sairás da minha casa como estás entrando!- disse ela saindo definitivamente do carro e fechando a porta.

- Ora, ora, Isso é uma proposta? – falou fazendo o mesmo que ela, porém trancando o veículo e ligando o alarme.

- O quê? – ela para de caminhar e olha para ele. – Bem...até poderia ser...mas é uma pena que tu estejas doente, não?

- Doente? Ah!- recordou-se- Realmente, é uma pena mesmo- falou acompanhando-a.

**********************************

                     Apartamento no fundo do corredor, distante do elevador. Como ela se lamentava isso! Poderia ser mais próximo do elevador para essa angustia acabar de vez...Mas não! Tudo era mais complicado para ela...

                     Cheia de tais pensamentos, o corpo esguio da jovem caminhava acompanhado de várias suposições e rezas. Porém, poder senti-lo logo atrás dela, os passou firmes e decididos, a fazia perder o pouco controle que tinha. Todavia, era impossível não pensar que a possibilidade de ele estar mesmo doente era praticamente nula. Ele era de uma desfaçatez inquestionável, afinal inventar uma história besta daquela...O pior era que ela tinha se deixado cair. Mas, o fato era que não podia negar que existia uma parte dela que adorava passar mais esse tempo com ele e como adorava....

                     Miroku não tirava um sorriso satisfeito do rosto enquanto caminhava atrás da garota. Fácil demais, descrevia a situação anterior. Supostamente, ele não estava bem de saúde. Será que ela havia acreditado? Não! Sango não acreditaria em uma historinha tão bobinha quanto essa depois de conhecer a sua fama. Mas então por quê? Pergunta estúpida: todo aquele jogo que ele havia feito em ignorá-la e dar atenção somente a Kagome o recompensava agora, pois ele estava se dirigindo a casa dela e quem sabe...só saísse de lá amanhã...

- Chegamos. – ela diz tirando-o do próprio mundo por alguns instantes. 

             Ao mesmo tempo em que revirava a própria bolsa para encontrar as chaves, o homem, misteriosamente, detrás de si retirava algo do interior do casaco que usava. Ela, encontrando o molho, separou o objeto correto e inclinou-se para abrir a sua porta. 

- Vamos! – Falou quando abria a entrada da própria morada.

           A garota, no entanto não conseguiu avançar. Havia sido segurada fortemente. Algo, rapidamente, tomou completamente a sua visão que em seguida enegreceu. Os seus olhos nada mais podiam testemunhar do que o infindável negrume das trevas...O que acabou, visivelmente inquietando-a.

- Calma, minha querida – ouviu um breve murmúrio acompanhado de duas mãos seguraram seus ombros firmemente e trouxeram o corpo da garota consigo, para próximo de si. – Fique quietinha...

- O que pensas que estás fazendo? – disse enquanto levava as mãos aos órgãos da visão na tentativa de identificar o que estava sobre eles. – Tire esta coisa dos meus olhos! Eu não vejo nada!

- O que eu estou fazendo? – sentiu a respiração dele mais próxima da sua orelha. – Ora, minha cara não está óbvio o que eu quero? – mordeu-lhe o lóbulo esquerdo. – Não precisas querer tirar a faixa que coloquei sobre os teus olhos, quando estiveres apenas com isso, tu podes querer não tirar mais... – falou em tom sardônico.

- E eu ainda te deixei subir! Como fui estúpida! A propósito...Estás muito bem para quem dizia o contrário. Solte-me agora, se não eu grito aqui no corredor! Não pense que serei mais uma a compartilhar uma cama contigo!

- Não queira mentir para ti mesma. – retira os cabelos dela que encobriam a nuca à passa a beijá-la. – Quando permitiu que eu subisse contigo deveria desconfiar de algo, ter algo em mente...ou será que não tinhas? E não te preocupe! Não serás mais uma a compartilhar uma cama comigo! Vai ser diferente! Nunca é igual...E além do mais – mordeu neste momento a outra orelha – Não fizeste aquela cena toda para me mandar embora, fizeste? Agora que eu sou todinho teu, quer que eu me afaste? Não me queres junto de ti? Responda-me, senão quiseres, eu não te incomodarei mais...

- Miroku! – falou envolvendo a face dele com uma das mãos – Eu...

- Sango...- falou beijando a mão que o tinha envolvido –  Eu quero sentir contigo o que jamais senti!- morde-lhe o pescoço na altura dos ombros dela – Eu quero sentir o calor da cama, dos teus lençóis, enfim...Eu quero sentir o calor do teu corpo junto ao meu.

                  A moça não teve tempo de nem mesmo responder-lhe. Ele segurou-a dentre os braços e pegou-lhe no colo adentrando na casa e trancando a porta em seguida. Parando por um instante na sala de estar jogou o próprio casaco sobre o aconchegante sofá central de três lugares. Gentilmente, perguntou a moça sobre aos aposentos e assim, por meio das coordenadas dela, ele conseguiu chegar ao quarto da bela jovem.

                Colocando-se defronte a cama de casal presente no meio do recinto, ele,vagarosamente, desliza-a pelo seu corpo. Envolvendo-a dentre seus braços ele, então, proporciona uma grande aproximação de semblantes. Graças a isso, pode sentir a respiração dela descompassada e irregular. Sorrindo, o belo jovem, arrimou seu nariz no da garota, dando-lhe assim a impressão de que ele fosse beijá-la.

                O que não aconteceu.

               Ele deixou-a na vontade do contato, pois ela só ouviu um sussurro, o qual dizia-a para que ela fizesse somente o que ele mandasse. A garota até podia contestar, indignar-se, mas era tarde demais. Estava completamente envolvida pelo momento e também...queria saber se ele era tão bom como falava ou era apenas conversa. Por enquanto, ele ia muito bem...

               O homem levou suas mãos até a cintura de Sango, afastando-se momentaneamente dela. Lentamente, foi retirando a blusa que ela vestia ao mesmo tempo em que sentia todas as curvas presentes daquele corpo lindo e delgado que saboreava agora. Ajudando-lhe, ela apenas ergueu os braços para poderem desfazer-se completamente do empecilho que escondia seu corpo. Ao vislumbrar o colo nu da bela mulher, ele beija-a  e mordisca-lhe toda a extensão dele até o abdômen ao passo que a garota apenas pousava suas mãos sobre a cabeça de Miroku, acariciando-a.

                Mãos, lábios e língua subiram chegando nos seios da moça. Estimulando-os, ele apenas sentia-a arquear levemente as costas em sinal pleno de satisfação. Porém, parou ao ouvir o primeiro gemido chamando-o vindo dela deixando-a, momentaneamente, sem entender o que ele planejava. 

               Ele agora queria sentir o sabor, o gosto, daquela boca, daqueles lábios que saudoso admirava enquanto ela mordia-os em sinal claro de nervosismo e espera. Apertou-a, então, novamente contra o seu corpo. Olhos lascivos e maliciosos fitavam o seu objetivo. Gradativamente, sua face foi de encontro com a da garota que apenas ansiosamente esperava pela próxima ação dele.  

               Agora que ele a beijaria? Praticamente impossível era para ela definir ou tentar saber o que aconteceria. A visão estava bloqueada, no entanto os demais sentidos, principalmente o tato, afloravam prolongando as sensações e as tornando-as mais intensas. Todavia, mais uma vez uma decepção. Ele apenas tinha proporcionado um breve beijo e quando ela pensou em responder ele afastou-se tão rápido quando tinha tirado a peça de roupa dela anteriormente.

               Tortura. 

               Atitudes torturantes mostravam-se mais do que óbvias a ela. Se isso era algum tipo de estratégia para deixá-la mais louca e irracional...Estava funcionando. Muito bem, aliás. 

               O homem à frente dela devorava-a com os olhos. Todo o jogo que estava fazendo desde o começo até agora estava dando resultados maravilhosos. Sango estava cansada desta brincadeirinha dele, era elementar. As unhas dela cada vez mais cravavam nas costas dele arranhando-o e marcando-o. Nunca, em nenhum dos seus sonhos ou fantasias imaginou que ela fosse tão impaciente, tão magnificamente enlouquecedora, tão abrasada....tão fogosa.

               Tirando-o de seu mundo de quimeras, as mãos da figura que era enlaçada por ele abandonaram suas costas. Depositaram-se perante a parte ventral do jovem, passando pelo tórax definido do rapaz, indo até o rosto dele e depois descendo para o pescoço do jovem. Assim, toda a extensão livre do pescoço dele foi sorvida, arrepiando completamente o homem que a segurou mais forte dentre seus braços.

               "Chega de faceias!" –gritou a mente de ambos. 

                Miroku segurou-a pelo queixo e tomou os lábios dela para si. Um beijo incomensuravelmente nostálgico, com volúpia, paixão e desejo. Não havia uma grande passagem de tempo desde a última vez que estiveram juntos, mas era como se fosse. Naquele momento, nenhum dos dois pensava, apenas sentia e agia em prol de si e do outro. 

                Havia apenas os dois e o ávido ósculo que trocavam. Não era o primeiro e certamente não seria o último, pois naquele instante em que se entregavam de corpo e alma, faziam um juramento silencioso de nunca mais se separarem.

               Agilidade e destreza se fizeram presentes nas mãos da mulher que agora desabotoava a camisa pólo que ele usava, ao passo que ele abria o zíper da calça que ela ainda trajava. Despiam-se sem nem ao menos abandonar a boca do outro. Somente para o tão precioso oxigênio tal elo era desfeito.

              Retirou-lhe, então, a faixa preta que adornava os olhos dela até o presente momento. Ele necessitava ver aquilo que as janelas da alma mostrariam a ele, o que ela sentiria, o que ela gostaria...Garbosamente, Miroku coloca-a sobre a cama e sob si e apenas sorri ao ver o rosto cheio de expectativa de Sango. 

              Beijou-a novamente. Ele nunca a machucaria, somente proporcionaria a ela espetaculares sensações. Ela jamais precisaria se preocupar, o jovem de olhos azuis somente a sentiria como nunca e ela a ele...O que ela havia feito, o que ela havia dito, o que ela estava fazendo só tinha aumentado o desejo e vontade de estar desse modo com ela...E Sango veria como...

***************************************

                  Um silêncio aterrador figurava entre o casal.

                  Inuyasha tinha feito o que Miroku pedira a ele: acompanhar Kagome até a casa dela. O que não era uma tarefa fácil, todo o tempo ele se amaldiçoava por não ter vindo com o próprio carro. Se ele tivesse feito isso, chegaria rapidamente a casa dela, e também, se protegeria de uma possível chuva que o céu denunciava há algum tempo por meio de trovoadas e um fortíssimo vento. Ele estava na rua há essa hora, enquanto aquele amigo da onça possivelmente estivesse se reconciliando com aquela mulher. Pelo menos alguém não dormiria ermo, esta noite.

- Obrigada por me acompanhar. – falou a moça com a cabeça baixa, fazendo com os seus olhos ficassem encobertos pelos seus cabelos.

- Não precisas me agradecer. Só estou sendo gentil em não permitir que vá sozinha para casa essa hora...- falou enquanto dava um breve sorriso a ela. 

- Mesmo assim eu agradeço! – correspondeu lindamente ao sorriso dele. – Mas...Será que eles se acertaram? Eu estou curiosa...Contudo, eu espero que tenha dado certo...A Sango estava muito triste, triste demais. Eu nunca tinha a visto daquela maneira por causa de alguém...

- Eu acho que se acertaram sim. O Miroku também estava diferente e eu também não me lembro dele estar mal por causa de uma mulher, embora não aparente pelo nosso jeito de agir um com o outro, eu o conheço tão bem quanto ele a mim.

- Eu sei que sim. Vocês têm uma bela amizade e isso ninguém poderá tirá-los. – tornou a baixar as feições novamente – Senhor Inuyasha...Eu queria dizer-lhe que eu sinto muito...

- Pelo quê?

- Por aquele beijo...não deveria ter acontecido! Eu tinha a obrigação de dizer-lhe que eu não era a sua esposa...

- Não sinta. – respondeu Inuyasha secamente. – Eu estava transtornado, por mais que gritasses na minha face que não eras a Kikyou eu duvidaria e provavelmente não te darias ouvido. E por favor, não te martirizes mais por algo que já aconteceu e que eu sou o verdadeiro culpado. Eu peço desculpas a ti por isso, tenhas certeza que não vai mais ocorrer tal engano...Tu e a minha mulher são incrivelmente parecidas fisicamente, mas não passa disso.

- Entendo. Bem, mesmo assim, eu me desculpo com o senhor. – _"Porque aquele beijo foi fenomenal e eu não sei quando tirarei de mim..."   _

- Como quiser, então. – deu o assunto encerrado e passou a fitar mais uma vez o caminho a defronte deles.

                  Essa conversa apenas acalmou os receios e os sentimentos de cada um. Ela se fazia necessária, mas em nenhum lugar, desde o "acidente", ela foi sequer iniciada. Apenas neste instante buscaram a coragem que ambos gritavam para ter e falar sobre o ocorrido. Este assunto, definitivamente deveria morrer aqui...E ser enterrado de preferência.

                   Lado a lado, passos já se tornavam sincronizados, até a garota repentinamente parar. Será que chegaram a casa dela? Não, era impossível. Como ela mesma havia comentado morava em um templo e ali apenas tinha edifícios altíssimos e uma pequena pracinha com balanços e escorregadores. Espantou-se quando olhou para a direção da jovem e ali não estava. Fitou, então, um dos balanços da bela praça. Ela estava lá, embalando-se triste e solitariamente.

- Algum problema? – sobressaltou-se com a voz masculina logo atrás de si.

- Não, nenhum. Eu apenas vou ficar um pouco por aqui, se o senhor não se importa. Pode ir embora se quiser eu vou entender.

- Tens uma idéia errada de mim. Eu jamais te deixaria sozinha aqui, ainda mais com a violência que anda assombrando Tókio, ultimamente. – sentou-se no balanço ao lado do que ela se encontrava – Ficarei aqui, depois vamos. 

                Aquele bendito local trazia muitas recordações a Kagome. Quando ela era pequena, sempre passeava por ali com o irmão, o pai e mãe. Aquele local que parecia imutável a fazia mesmo que por um momento crer que a sua mãe a chamaria para voltarem e que seu pai estava embalando um Souta livre como um verdadeiro condor no balanço do lado. Era uma verossímil miragem de quando ela feliz. E como era estupendo pensar que tinha uma família novamente, mesmo que fosse apenas naquele instante de tristeza, ela não se mostrava mais solitária.

              O ar em movimento tornava-se fortíssimo. Os cabelos esvoaçastes da moça foram atirados para trás, permitindo ao belo acompanhante que vislumbrasse sua face abatida marejada de lágrimas. Será que ela chorava pela presença dele? Sentiu-se culpado por ter sido rude demais com ela. Viu a, atordoada, abandonar as correntes do balanço e colocar as alvas mãos sob os olhos. Levantou-se, do brinquedo. Ficou defronte dela e ofereceu a própria mão para ajudá-la a levantar. Donairamente, ela aceitou oferecendo-lhe um lindo sorriso como pagamento. E assim, ele finalmente entendeu que não era com ele e nem se tratava dele, era algo pessoal...Que ele não deveria perguntar.

- Sabe...- ela tomou a palavra surpreendendo-o – Eu posso ver meu irmão e toda a minha família aqui. – E... Sinceramente, fico feliz que o senhor estava comigo. Ajudou-me em sair de um mundo de reminiscências e recordações que me parecia mais bonito. Obrigada.

- Não me agradeça. Eu nada fiz. Agora, eu acho melhor andarmos mais de pressa, a coisa parece estar se complicando...

- Tem razão, senhor. – disse olhando para o céu e segurando as próprias madeixas para não cobriram sua visão. – Eu só tenho mais uma coisa a dizer-lhe...

- Diga. – falou Inuyasha, dirigindo-se novamente a calçada. 

- Agradeço por ter me contratado...apesar de tudo – disse colocando-se ao lado dele e a sua face tornando-se escarlate.

-   Vamos ver do que a senhorita é capaz, quando começares a trabalhar. Depois pense em me agradecer...Mas a tua amiga andaste te sondando?

- O senhor nem imagina o quanto! – disse com um sorriso divertido e começando a caminhar novamente.

- Eu sabia! O Miroku disse que até me torturaria se eu não contasse a ele...mas de nada adiantou.- falou, acompanhando-a.

           Repentinamente, um trovão mais forte figurou na abóbada celeste. O seguindo, deu-se início uma tempestade.

- Maldição! – bradava Inuyasha, começando a correr acompanhado da mulher. – Vamos mais rápido! Nesta velocidade, ficaremos ensopados!

- Estou tentando, contudo estou de salto! Não consigo correr mais do que isso!

- Dê-me a tua mão! – disse ele virando-se para trás.

- O QUÊ? – a garota falou em um som mais alto do que o planejado.

- Dê-me a tua mão, agora! – proferindo estas palavras, o vice-presidente segurou fortemente a mão da jovem e tornou a correr.

                Kagome apenas pensava em como tinha sido burra em ter colocado aquelas botas que nunca usava. Tudo estava se complicando por causa disso. Fervorosamente, fitou a mão de Inuyasha que segurava bravamente a dela. Com certeza, qualquer mulher adoraria tê-lo como esposo. Ele era tão atencioso, amoroso quando falava da senhora dele..devia ser mesmo dedicado a ela...Lembrou-se então do diretor quando praticamente o chamou de escravo do amor...Sorriu, talvez ele fosse mesmo. Desta forma, invejou pela segunda vez a esposa dele.

                 No entanto, uma mulher andando nas nuvens, pisando em várias poças d'água logicamente acaba desequilibrando-se. Ela  cairia, porém, um braço forte a puxa de encontro a um corpo tão molhado quanto o dela. 

                 Profundos orbes dourados, quase encobertos por rebeldes mexas prateadas molhadas e gotas de chuva resvalando um belo rosto era tudo o que ela via. E não podia negar que era uma visão encantadora.

                 Inuyasha estava a segurando dentre seus braços. Para ter certeza que ela não cairia apertou mais contra o próprio corpo. Deparou-se com um olhar estático castanho, cabelos desalinhados e encharcados tentando ocultar um belo rosto e lábios...bem desenhados, entreabertos...

                 A chuva não pareceria cessar tão cedo. E eles não pareciam se importar muito com isso, porque estavam apenas um fixo no outro. A pressa que figurava entre eles anteriormente parecia ter evaporado e agora fazia parte da água que caia do céu. O rapaz somente a trazia bem junto de si...até que finalmente, ele leva uma das suas mãos a face fria da garota. 

                   Estava certo o que ele fazia? Agora ele sabia de quem se tratava...não era Kikyou...era Kagome.

                  Titubeando ainda, ele enlaça a cintura da garota com a mão que a segurava e com a outra ele lentamente a trás para perto de si....Porém....

- Inuyasha! – um carro estaciona a frente deles. Um automóvel no mínimo caríssimo. 

CONTINUA.....

              E então? O que acharam deste capítulo? Eu devo dizer que ele já estava pronto há um certo tempo, porém eu estava com uma implicância com ele sem tamanha...Nada me satisfazia, nada estava bom...Quanto mais eu mexia, mais eu tinha vontade de usar a tecla "delete". Talvez, eu tenha perdido o jeito de escrever devido ao meu tempo afastada e agora estou assim: essa coisa chata que não sai do lugar...mas tudo bem...enquanto eu estiver incomodando gente eu continuo! XD

              Quem será que chegou e pegou os dois em um momento um tanto íntimo? Será que foi a Kikyou? XD  Se foi um certo Inu esta encrencado agora...E se não foi? Quem será? Bem, se quiserem saber não percam o próximo capítulo deste mesmo fic, desta mesma autora, mas provavelmente não neste mesmo horário! XD 

              O que eu posso comentar sobre este capítulo é que ele foi um tipo de especial para o Miroku e a Sango. Nos demais capítulos eles estavam quase de figurantes e eu apenas citava a relação deles, sem dá-los uma cena devida para o romance destas figuras. Todavia, foi bom fazer uma noite de felicidade para o Miroku que só apanha...A Sango também não foi muito legal com ele (também, olha a mente doentia que esta pensando e o ser que esta escrevendo...:P) tadinho...mas no fim ele se deu bem! Bom, ela também não se deu mal ¬_¬. Espero ter agradado a quem gosta deste casal em especial...As cenas deles eram as que eu mais tinha vontade de deletar...~_~

               As duas músicas que eu coloquei neste capítulo são, respectivamente: Sunrise, do Simply Red e Slave to love do Bryan Ferry. Eu, particularmente adoro as duas, estão entre as minhas preferidas com certeza. Ah! Já que eu toquei no assunto das músicas eu espero não ter viajado muito nisso, foi a primeira vez que eu usei músicas em fics meus...Sei lá...acho que eu esperava fazer uma volta em grande estilo...E falhei miseravelmente. ~_~

               Bem, agora vamos aos agradecimentos:

            **Rae**: Realmente, o Inu e o Miroku são muito debochados...Eu não sei a quem eles puxaram! ¬_¬  Sim, desligado é uma palavra que definiria o pobre Inuyasha...fazer o quê? Hahahahah...Melhor que ela e o Inu só??? Bem, nós duas sabemos quem...Não precisamos dizer, não? ^_~ Espero saber o que tu achaste deste capítulo! Obrigada por ler este capítulo antes...embora eu não vá ficar sabendo a tua opinião antes, não é? Ah! Como fã de Miroku e Sango, espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo, moça! 

            Bem, para quem quiser dar uma olhada em fics da Rae (incluindo um inédito de Sant Seiya) e de mais alguns outros autores dê uma passadinha no site dela! Não vai custar nada e vai valer a pena! ^_~ 

            **Lally**: Bem o capítulo demorou, porque sou um ser que demora...Fazer o quê? Fico feliz que estejas gostando do fic até aqui...Vamos ver o que achas deste capítulo! ^_^

            **Kagome-chan (K-chan): **Fiquei muito feliz quando a gente se falou esses dias! Fazia tempo, não? ^_~ Eu te deixo ansiosa, é? Bom, acho que isso deve ser bom...Vamos ver o que achas deste capítulo, sim? Estarei esperando a tua opinião! ^_^

           **Any**: Fico feliz que tenha gostado da minha fic e peço desculpas pela demora em atualizar...mas eram motivos de forças maiores que agora já são passado! XD Espero que gostes deste capítulo! ^_^

           **Ana Paula**: Quanto a Rin e o Sesshoumaru eles têm um futuro um tanto nebuloso...hahahah XD Digamos que o futuro deles somente será revelado mais para frente! :P Me deixaste contente em saber que a relação deles ainda meio sem um nome definido...¬_¬ te chamou a atenção! Aguarde e verá o que acontecerá a eles! E com o Inu e a Kagome também! XD

            **Juli-chan**: Que bom que achas que está maravilhoso. Porém, eu nunca acho isso, fazer o quê? Sempre quero mudar e reescrever tudo até não poder mais...mas acho que é vida, não? XD Espero o teu comentário sobre este capítulo.

            **Júlia**: Hahahahah...esquentar...Tem tanta coisa que eu queria esquentar! Oro!? Não, eu não sou hentai! Apenas deixo as coisas mais interessantes! XD Espero saber o que achaste deste capítulo! ^_~

            **Sayo Amakusa: **Faz tempo que não nos falamos, hein dona Jéssica? XD Bem, devo dizer que sou a culpada disso e culpada de muita coisa...o vestibular me tirou do ar um pouco, mas agora o pesadelo já passou. Obrigada pela dança da vitória! Ela deu resultado! ^_~ Sim, aquele capítulo ficou diferente mesmo. Eu digo até que ele foi meio especial...Não sei como eu não apanhei nele por ter enrolado tanto e ter colocado muitos pontos de vistas de uma mesma cena! ¬_¬ O Miroku está demais mesmo! XD Ele não perdoa uma, mas neste capítulo também se deu mal! E o Inu é meio quadrado mesmo...ele gosta muito da Kikyou e atordoado como ele estava...acho que nem se gritassem na cara dele ele acreditaria que a Kagome era a Kagome! XD Vamos ver o que achaste deste capítulo! ^_~

           **Kisamadesu**: Pois é o último capítulo ficou longo, mas este aqui bate em pés de igualdade com ele! XD Cada vez mais os meus capítulos ficam maiores...Oh! E agora? Quem poderá me ajudar? Eu espero que não seja o Chapolim Colorado! XD E não te preocupes com atrasos! Fics não fogem, minha cara! ^_~ Realmente, a Kagome tinha se metido em uma situação para lá de constrangedora...A Sango tentando ajudar, no fim não fez muita coisa, talvez até atrapalhou...Mas, no fim as coisas acabam se ajeitando e ela falou neste capítulo sobre o beijo. Não posso colocar tudo em um capítulo só, guria! Se não, não haveria nada no próximo! XD Sim, Kagome e Kikyou são idênticas fisicamente. Porém, como o próprio Inu insano falou: "Tu e a minha mulher são incrivelmente parecidas fisicamente, mas não passa disso."  Bem, eu acho que tu és uma exagerada, sim! Mas, fazer o quê? Não iremos ficar falando sobre isso o fic inteiro, não? ^_~. E mais uma vez, obrigada pelo esclarecimento do Temme...ele acabou nem aparecendo neste capítulo...

           Agora, hora de uma propagandinha básica:  Quem gosta de Inuyasha e de bons fanfics não pode perder a oportunidade de passar no site da Eri (Kisamadesu). É um belo site, com fórum maravilhoso e um lindo visual. Parabéns Eri-chan! ^_~( e não é apenas porque o meu fic esta lá...O site é bom mesmo! XD)

            **Chibi Lua**: Kikyou ter o filho do Butão? Oro?! Acho que o Inu não iria gostar muito disso...O filho do amor da vida dele nascer tão longe...(aliás, eu também não faço a mínima idéia de onde este troço fique! XD) Bem, Kagome e Inu juntos...veremos Chibi, veremos! Espero a tua opinião sobre este capítulo! ^_~

             **Hime**: Lia! Desculpe o incomodo de fazer tu leres o capítulo antes para mim...Mas certas coisas não mudam nunca...mesmo que comece um novo ano! Não é, comadre?  XD   Então sentiste pena do Inu? Eu não sentiria pena dele, porque quem sente pena é galinha! Sentia dó...ou nem isso já que sei o que vai acontecer! *idiota* Obrigada pela ajuda, e espero ansiosamente a tua opinião! 

              **Diana Lua**: Minha querida irmãzinha! Falaste o mesmo que uma amiga minha que não tem net quando o capítulo acabou. "Faltou amassos." Sim, aquele capítulo estava mais "comportado" do que alguns que eu já fiz e com certeza do que alguns que eu planejo fazer! XD Sim, aquele capítulo ficou longo demais...talvez maçante. Digamos que ele foi de maneira geral...especial! Obrigada pelos parabéns, querida! Mas, acho que eu não mereço tanto...não ainda, pelo menos. Bem, eu não queria nem ver se a Kikyou viesse a descobrir...iria dar confusão na certa! XD Neste capítulo não teve Sesshoumaru e Rin...fazer o quê? Ele foi um especial Sango e Miroku! 

         _Eu tenho certeza que, assim como deu para mim, darás tudo certo para ti, minha irmã! Estarei torcendo! Boa sorte no vestibular!_

**             Laine- Moraes**: Bem, o capítulo demorou mais do que eu previa. Desculpe! ~_~Nuncaé minha intenção torturar ou deixar na expectativa ou até mesmo deixa pensar que eu desisti. Enquanto eu dizer tempo e tiver de férias, farei o possível para me adiantar nos fics! Espero saber o que achaste deste capítulo! ^_~

             **Kath** **Klein**: Bem, minha queria Kath! Estás aqui o meu mais novo capítulo! XD Desculpe deixá-la curiosa todo esse tempo! (até parece que o fic é importante...com tantos outros ótimos...XD) Como eu te falei: aqui está ele postado, e espero que pelo menos razoável. Acreditas que eu estava implicando com a cena interessante do Miroku e da Sango? Pensei muito em deletá-la. Porém, não o fiz. Dei umas pequenas ajeitadas e espero que esteja boa, assim como o capítulo. Obrigada, muito obrigada com o apoio que estás me dando neste fic. Irei esperar a tua opinião! ^_~

            **Lídia**: Fico contente em saber que uma simples resposta minha para expressar a minha gratidão tenha te deixado feliz. É sempre bom descobrir que temos mais leitores do que a gente realmente pensa. Sim, já fazia muito tempo que eu não atualizava este fic. Infelizmente para mim que adoro escrevê-lo. Na verdade, se eu não gostasse jamais teria começado! XD Como tu mesma já sabes, minha próxima atualização é o galinho! ^_^ Espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo e desta vez esperarei ansiosa a tua opinião! ( e deixa de ser boba, guria! Claro que sabes te expressares! ^_~)

           **Miaka**:  Não temos nos falado, mas pelo o que eu fiquei sabendo tu viajaste! Bem, aproveite bastante pelas criaturas que como eu ficam enfurnadas nas férias em casa...apenas digitando! Não, não estou reclamando! Bem, deixa para lá! XD Espero saber o que achaste do capítulo! ^_~

           **Felipe S. Kai**: Meu caro! Eu não ia me esquecer de ti! ^_~ Obrigada pela ajuda com a tradução da Sunrise! Aliviaste uma das minhas neuras...permitindo que este capítulo fosse para o ar! Ah! E se caso vier a ler isso aqui um dia...espero que não tenha muitos erros...Eu e o português temos umas brigas algumas vezes! XD

          **Cherry**! Ou melhor **Luci-chan** agora! XD Obrigada pelo incentivo! Enfim, agradeço por tudo! Espero saber a tua opinião sobre este capítulo!

                  Acho que eu terminei! Nossa! Minhas notas ficam enormes! Contudo, eu faço questão de agradecer tudo mundo! Para que todos saibam que são importantes para mim! ;_; * emoção* Desculpem algum erro, desculpem alguma coisa...Agora, escrevendo estas besteiras finais de madrugada e gripada não pode sair boa coisa...(nunca sai boa coisa XD) Perdão se apesar de tudo eu esqueci de alguém. Sempre tento lembrar de todos...mas é difícil também quando não se manifestam! _

                Eu tinha a intenção que este capítulo fosse um presente de Ano Novo...Mas acabou não sendo, pois não consegui postar antes...desculpem. Mesmo assim, eu desejo um Feliz Ano Novo a todos e que tudo o que vocês desejem e queiram se possível se realize este ano! ^_~

      Bem, aqui eu me despeço. 

              Beijos a todos e até o próximo capítulo! 

DAI         

   ** Desculpem, mas eu não consegui colocar os endereços dos sites...Eu não sei mexer com isso...mas a propaganda está feita. Quem quiser acessar peça para mim o link ou falem com elas mesmas...Perdão por ser tão inútil! ~_~**


	6. Capítulo 6

Em um ambiente somente salvo da escuridão total pela luz da Lua...

            Sons de algum instrumento contra a terra poderiam ser ouvidos se alguém ali estivesse. Um homem forte, alto ousava violar o sono eterno de alguma pobre alma. Porém, um movimento inesperado o assusta...uma mão sai repentinamente do caixão, quebrando-o em seguida.

- Eu não disse para ti me acordares antes? – falou furioso o ser que saia de dentro da cova, agora.

- Sim! Mas, sabe como é...eu quis aproveitar a minha vida de solteiro um pouco e acabei esquecendo!

- Era para me acordar em ABRIL! O fic fazia um ano em abril! Esse capítulo deveria ter saído muito antes! E também, não me interessa o que alguém ficaste fazendo durante o tempo que eu não estive aqui...- disse, já de frente para ele, o fitando.

- Isso quer dizer que ficaremos juntos como sempre?

- Isso quer dizer que tu não sabes viver sem mim...o teu estado está tão deplorável quanto o meu. Todos vão ver que eu não morri! Sim, a Dai está de volta!

- E deve estar morrendo de saudades do galinho dela, não? Aliás, a minha história também está atirada...

- Eu sei, eu sei, não me cobre. Antes não deu para escrever. E quanto a saudades...tu que deves estar morrendo de mim.

- Sim, sim, minha querida...vamos para casa!

- Antes! Inuyasha e todos as suas personagens não pertencem a mim. Infelizmente, nenhum daqueles homens bons, ou demônios bons – existe isso? XD- pertencem a mim. São todos de propriedade de Rumiko Takahashi, pelo menos por enquanto....

- Por enquanto nada! Vamos embora, e deixem eles lerem o que tu escreveste depois de tanto tempo...se é que vão lembrar de ti ainda!

- Nossa Galinho! Que maldade para com a minha pessoa! Se não lembrarem...paciência. – disse, o puxando para que saíssem dali de uma vez.

            Retirando-se do mórbido lugar, o silêncio voltou a pairar e todo o ambiente, e pelo menos na naquela noite nenhum sono seria mais perturbado. ( XDDDDD)

           PS: Olá, como estão? (eu tinha que dizer isso XDD)

            Sim, eu não morri, apenas andei ocupada e com a faculdade tudo ficou pior ainda. Nas notas finais eu falo mais um pouco, mas, como sempre em cada vez que eu volto, poderão ver que o meu texto fica diferente – não sei se para melhor ou pior. Vou parar de falar um pouco. Vamos ao sexto capítulo do conto:

**Amantes**

**Capítulo 6**

                    Sobre a lente de seus óculos, encontrava-se refletido aquilo que estava prestes a fazer. Atentamente, fitava o seu objetivo, só não se decidia se iria adiante ou não. Ele titubeando? Coisa raríssima. Agora o porquê de isso acontecer, logo a ele que agia sempre por impulso, ninguém poderia responder.

                   A sua situação era ridícula: simplesmente parado na frente de uma casa com o próprio carro. Daqui a pouco poderiam achar que ele era um ladrão ou coisa parecida. Se bem que ladrões não ficam estaqueados na frente do lugar que querem assaltar. Até para imaginar ele era um idiota.

                   Sorriu ao pensar nisso.

                   Talvez tudo o que falavam ou pensavam dele fosse verdade... Inútil, imprestável, infrutuoso, parasita... Mas ele era pior que isso, um parasita pelo menos pode causar danos ao seu hospedeiro. Ele era incapaz até mesmo disso.

                     Muitas vezes sentia que não pertencia àquele lugar, àquela família. Sentia que não tinha direito a nada do que era seu. Também, com um irmão perfeito, apenas gozador de qualidades infindáveis, – que na maioria do tempo todos não cansavam de esfregar na face dele que ele não as detinha – já era impossível deixar de imaginar que era o último dos seres. Ele não chegava nem aos pés dele, era difícil admitir, mas era verdade. Aliás, a história de que a verdade pode doer é certamente verossímil. Por isso, em alguns casos, é muito mais cômodo ignorá-la, fingir que ela não está martelando na sua cabeça. Muito mais fácil esquecê-la e fingir que uma mentira bem maquiada, filtrada e elaborada, pode se tornar uma verossimilhança torta, todavia ainda assim mais bonita e agradável.

                  Triste ilusão.                         

                   Isso nunca poderia acontecer, pois mesmo que os verdadeiros fatos demorem a aparecer... eles sempre vêm à tona, acabando com qualquer possibilidade de continuar escondendo o que tanto se dói para inventar algo que falte com a veracidade dos fatos.

                 Repentinamente, começou a rir copiosamente sozinho. Como ele estava poético naquele dia... provavelmente por todos os acontecimentos que andavam assombrando-o ultimamente. Era estranho, contudo, ele que uma vez tinha como idéia fixa que a vida era fácil e nós que a complicávamos começava a achar o contrário. A vida era terrivelmente difícil e nós poderíamos facilitá-la... o caso dele era completamente diferente, já que fazia questão de complicar tudo no que poderia ter menos dificuldades.

                Sim, ele era um ser complicado, sempre fora e continuaria o sendo até o dia em que lhe enterrassem.

                Tentando dissipar tais pensamentos passou demoradamente as mãos dentre seus sedosos cabelos, com os quais brincava o vento, para tirá-los de sua face. Ainda estavam úmidos... e como não estariam? A horrível chuva que pegara no dia anterior até a volta para casa. O que ele quis quando se fez presente no próprio lar era se jogar na cama, amaldiçoar todos os santos que conhecia e inclusive os que desconhecia. Queria chorar, acabar-se em prantos, mas não conseguia por causa da raiva e da insanidade que o possuía. Era lastimável e desolador, incrível, talvez.

             Desde que sua querida senhora havia saído do seu lado, do lugar onde ela deveria ficar sempre, a vida dele tinha virado de cabeça para baixo. Como tantas coisas aconteciam com ele era um mistério. Parecia-lhe que não tinha mais controle sobre nada, tudo simplesmente acontecia. Por quê? Por que com ele? Ele era tão feliz, a sua maneira, é claro, e agora... a sua existência havia se tornado um mar de tristezas e má sorte...

             Será que para isso se dá o nome daquela palavrinha que as mulheres costumam gostar muito de usar... Como era mesmo? Destino...

            O que acontecera ontem fora de fato humilhante e provavelmente merecedor. Ele tinha uma verdadeira fixação pela sua esposa, amava-a, e sua ausência era um martírio. Entretanto, apesar dessa certeza, sentia-se atordoado, mexido, abalado por uma outra. Isso poderia já ser chamado de traição? Ou será que traição era somente um adultério?

             Suspirou pesadamente, mostrava-se farto de tudo, também de divagar.

              Acomodou-se melhor no assento do automóvel: apoiou sua cabeça confortavelmente no banco e elevou seu olhar para o céu. Altivo, já estava o sol. Ele ficara mais tempo ali pensando em si e nos problemas que o atormentava que nem reparou que o relógio andava e que o tempo não esperaria por ele. Assim, ajeitou os óculos novamente, fora uma boa idéia sair com eles, ninguém veria o estado lamentável de seus olhos. Um olhar mais que expressivo agora parecia morto e triste, contornado por olheiras profundas.

              Calor... apenas nesse momento ele começava a sentir. De certo se encontrava em plano superior, sublime...os seus pensamentos estavam fazendo-o perder a noção de tudo... Balançou a cabeça para os lados, para que tais idéias fossem evaporadas com a água que saia do corpo dele em forma de suor. Imaginar uma baboseira dessa... Acreditou passar muito tempo com o Miroku... aquele sim, acreditava nessas coisas. Pensando no amigo, lembrou-se de quando ele era pequeno. O homem de olhos azuis já pedia uma mulher linda, sempre que tinha oportunidade, a Buda.        

             Dando uma rápida mirada no retrovisor, percebeu que as pessoas começavam a estranhar um carro, mesmo que fosse uma BMW, tanto tempo parado em frente a um local. Decidiu abruptamente, como de costume, fazer o que tanto hesitava.

              Apertou o interfone da mansão.

               Logo em seguida, uma voz já conhecida mandou-lhe entrar. Os guardas, na guarita, o observam desde a sua chegada. Ele certamente não tinha pensado nisso, como de costume também.

       - Entre, senhor Inuyasha. Faz muito tempo que estás aí na frente da casa. – insistiu um deles. – Tem gente que vai ficar muito feliz em vê-lo...

        - Pelo menos alguém...- murmurou sem perceber.

         - O que foi? – o segurança não entendeu.

         - Nada, deixa para lá. Por favor, abra os portões para mim, senhor Keisuke.

         - Como quiser, senhor. – disse o homem já apertando o botão.

          Quando finalmente os portões se abriram, o belo homem de cabelos prateados deu a partida no carro. Rapidamente adentrou, figurando finalmente no lugar onde, anteriormente, ele morara e crescera.

         - Eu não disse que ele ia ficar parado mais de uma hora, lá? – falou Keisuke quando Inuyasha entrou com a sua BMW negra no pátio da casa.

          - Sim, tens razão. Quanto eu te devo pela aposta? – falou o outro guarda, companheiro de turno na segurança.

           - Deixa para lá. Eu conheço esse jovem faz muito tempo. Eu sabia que isso aconteceria. – sorriu para o outro homem. – Mas, pensando bem...depois que o nosso turno terminar... podes me pagar algo...

           - Eu sabia que era bom demais para ser verdade. – disse o outro mais novo, fazendo sinal de reprovação com a cabeça.

--------------------------------------------  (o tirou as minhas estrelinhas ¬¬)

                 Logo que entrara se maravilhou com a aparência do casarão. A bela fonte acinzentada em formas circulares que trazia uma linda sereia, sorrindo, jorrando água de suas mãos elevadas aos céus continuava tão encantadora como sempre.

Os jardins, tomados por árvores, - estruturas que até hoje ele não sabia ao certo o que eram – estas que pareciam terem sido criadas a partir de grama em suas várias formas e, claro, flores belas e exóticas que haviam sido aprimoradas. 

                A entrada da casa permanecia tão soberba e pomposa como na época em que residia ali. Afinal, era a casa de seu pai e deveria obedecer a grandiosidade que ele sempre competia a tudo. Agora, depois de tanto tempo, ela se mostrava perfeita para outra pessoa, para o irmão... a cópia perfeita do pai em arrogância e tato para os negócios. 

           Decidiu parar de pensar no amor fraterno que sentia por Sesshoumaru. Ele estava pensando demais nele ultimamente, mais do que sempre pensara. O jovem permanecia estático na fachada do imóvel, tomado por sentimentos nostálgicos de um tempo que não voltava mais... Assim, ficou impossível não pensar que estava ficando velho... quem começa a olhar para trás com tamanha saudade é porque as recordações estão mais agradáveis que o presente. E realmente estavam. Deu mais uma longa olhada em tudo e suspirou, fazia muito tempo que ele não voltava a sua casa. Desde que se casara para ser mais preciso. Pensar que aquele ainda continuava sendo o seu lar não era mais possível. Somente o irmão e alguns criados moravam naquela casa enorme que fora de seu pai, de sua tia e de sua mãe.

             De repente, os brados de uma senhora muito bem conservada chamou-lhe atenção. Ela vinha em sua direção graciosamente, o rosto levemente molhado de lágrimas, os olhos, inconfundíveis, cujo tom de azul era tão impossível de determinar como o ponto em que o céu termina e o grande poderoso oceano começa. Ele ainda se perdia ao fitar tal orbes esplendidas, mas constatou na hora que eles continuavam ternos e carinhosos como sempre. As madeixas, agora grisalhas, pouco lembravam o esplêndido negrume que já detiveram. Seu sorriso, garboso e belo, ganhara tons amarelados, todavia mantivera o poder de reconfortar e acalentar qualquer um. Trajava um singelo e simples vestido safira, o qual realçava seu olhar, descendo, assim, solto pelo seu corpo. 

         - Nana! – falou, abrindo os braços, ditoso, pela mulher que vinha ao seu encontro.

         - Menino! – abraça-o, saudosa. – Como pudeste ficar tanto tempo sem ver a tua velha Nana? Jogaste-me ao relento depois que casaste com a menina Kikyou.

          - Não faça drama Nanako! – falou em tom divertido, porém com repreensão na voz.- Sabes que eu gosto deveras de ti. – desenlaçou-se do abraço e fez com que ficassem frente a frente. – Foste a minha mãe, já que a minha morreu quando eu era muito novo. Eu diria que és a única família que tenho. Eu sinto muito por ter ficado tanto tempo sem vir aqui. Bem, na verdade não foi tanto assim, apenas desde que me casei, não? Entendas que Kikyou precisa de mim.

           - Eu sei...eu sei, meu menino. Mas, o que trás o meu garotinho a esta casa novamente? – disse sorrindo, sabendo que ele odiava que o chamassem de "meu garotinho".

            - Ainda com essa mania, Nana? Olha que eu vou embora...Bem, ultimamente vêm acontecendo muitas coisas na minha vida. Coisa demais eu diria. E eu só posso falar, desabafar, enfim, contar o que sinto e o que se passa na minha mente para ti...

            - Estou entendendo... contudo, é algo relacionado a tua esposa? – questionou curiosa.

            - Sim e não. – falou vagamente. – Estou confuso. Kikyou foi viajar a algumas semanas e eu estou sozinho. Com o Miroku eu prefiro não contar, mesmo sabendo que posso, mas ele está feliz agora e não quero estragar a felicidade dele.

             - Ah! Como está o Taradinho? Eu lembro que desde pequeno, quando ele vinha para cá tentava me espiar. Ele sempre foi ligado as mulheres – disse, sorrindo.

              - Tarado, ágil e esperto como sempre. Aquele lá de discípulo de Buda, embora ele diga ser, não tem nada. Eu ainda posso entrar na casa? – apontou para entrada principal da mansão.

              - Claro! Esta casa nunca vai deixar de ser tua, menino. Agora, mora apenas o menino Sesshoumaru, mas ela também é tua. Afinal, ela foi do pai de vocês, não foi? – sorriu o fitando. – Vamos entrar e conversar para contar-me tudo o que afliges. –estende a mão para ele.

               - Tens razão, Nana. – segurou a mão da mulher a seguindo para dentro do imóvel.

----------------------------------------------

           _Através de particularidades da realidade social que gravitam mais especificamente no campo de interesses da economia se pode formular várias idéias simbolizadas por palavras-chaves. Hoje, somente será exposta a mais recente, sendo assim, a o trinômio de Robbis: "recursos-necessidades-prioridades", o qual não é fundamentado nem dispêndio, nem acumulação, nem riqueza, nem  bem-estar. Os pontos estratégicos em que ele fixou-se foram: multiplicidades de fins, priorização de fins, limitação de meios e emprego alternativo dos meios..._

Invadindo profundamente a sua mente, culminaram pensamentos que não deveriam voltar. Foi impossível continuar a esquematizar os pontos principais da palestra que daria a uma faculdade de administração de Tókio, a qual o convidara devido ao seu grande sucesso como empreendedor em sua total jovialidade. Era considerado um gênio por alguns, arrogante, pernóstico, pretensioso e audacioso por outros, e maravilhoso por uma terceira porcentagem. Maravilhoso? Por que essa qualidade constava ali?

          Não soube responder.

          Ele era bom em tudo o que fazia, estudava, montava estratégias e sempre conseguia o que queria... ou quase sempre? Ultimamente essa palavra "quase" encontrava-se muito presente em sua vida. Engraçado como simples métodos de comunicação podem lembrar pessoas, acontecimentos, enfim, coisas que não deveriam ser resgatadas. Quase o fazia lembrar sua mãe, quase o fazia lembrar o maldito pai e tia infeliz, quase o fazia lembrar o irmão, quase o fazia lembrar Kikyou... quase o fazia lembrar Rin...

         Rin.. .pobre e inocente Rin. O que ele pretendia com ela? O mais hábil  investigador não poderia desvendar esse mistério. Ele mesmo não poderia. Mas, então...Por que sempre ela voltava a sua cabeça? Por que não se esvaia como gotas de chuva que caem sobre um solo sofrido pelo calor? Por quê? A única coisa que fez foi passar as mãos nervosamente pelas madeixas prateadas que insistiam em ocultar seu semblante inexpressivo. A caneta com a qual escrevia foi esquecida ao lado do caderno de capa dura azul que repousavam tranqüilamente sobre a cama com suas anotações.

          Um sorriso sádico desenhou-se na bela face enquanto ele, espaçosamente, jogou-se na cama de casal de sua suíte na mansão. Não gostava daquela mulher, ele havia retirado o termo "gostar" do seu dicionário há algum tempo. Entretanto, tinha que admitir que a linda moça de cabelos castanhos o perturbava... sim... era isso! E ao admitir isso se recordou do dia anterior e do que quase aconteceu:

------------------------ FLASH BACK------------------------------

           Morbidez e silêncio. Um pairava, enquanto o outro se instalava totalmente no ambiente.

           Mostrava-se elementar: a situação era totalmente incomoda, inconveniente, inconfortável, enfim, inoportuna .O nervosismo...claro. Nada era proferido de ambas as partes. E quem era o culpado de tudo isso? Ele, evidentemente. Depois daquele beijo seguido de rejeição qualquer tipo de contato entre eles envolvia o estritamente essencial.

           O desconforto por parte da garota era mais do que óbvio: seu rosto mantinha-se sempre cabisbaixo mirando os pés encolhidos. Os braços que envolviam quase de forma maternal a bolsa que ela carregava, deixavam transparecer que o objeto necessitasse de alguma proteção. As mãos, uma sobreposta a outra no próprio colo. El,a cada vez mais, achava impossível não pensar que deveria ter feito algo de muito grave na outra vida para estar sofrendo assim nesse momento. Seus pais haviam sido vítimas de um assassino que até hoje a polícia não pegara. Sua criação fora basicamente por orfanatos e caridade. O que mais a vida poderia lhe tirar? Ela não tinha mais nada... família, alguém que se importasse... dignidade.

             Não!

             Definitivamente, respeitabilidade por si não era mais algo que detivesse. Após ser humilhada, ainda gostava do homem ao seu lado que sequer movia os olhos da direção. Claro! Além de não se impor com ela, estava dirigindo e era o correto. Ainda não queria morrer ou queria? Na verdade, isso não fazia a mínima diferença... Deixando de lado infundadas idéias tentou começar a prestar atenção no caminho, logo, para o seu alivio percebera que já estava chegando em casa e que a tortura daquele dia logo chegaria ao fim.

            - É aqui – disse, repentinamente, quando o carro aproximou-se de um edifício de tons marfins e janelas marrons e de aparência acolhedora.

                 Não houve resposta do homem que a levava. Simplesmente examinou com os olhos o local a procura de um lugar para que pudesse estacionar e ela descer do veículo.   

            - Obrigada – falou tímida após o carro estar estático.

                Nenhuma replica, nenhum gesto, em suma, nada. Dava o pior tipo de tratamento que se pode dar a alguém que se apaixona por quem não deve: total desprezo. Para com ela só havia a ausência total de ações. Era melhor assim... que se desiludisse com ele e encontrasse alguém que realmente gostasse dela como merece.  Permaneceu parado, seu olhar fixou-se no horizonte negro e sedutor da noite de lua cheia, as mãos grudadas na direção.

                 Novamente ela se sentia um lixo ou ainda algo pior que isso, pois, agora, qualquer resquício de sobra era reaproveitado e dele surgia alguma coisa nova e útil e por que não dizer bela?

                 Ela nem isso.

                Como ele mostrava-se tão egoísta que não pensava em ninguém a não ser nele mesmo! Como era estúpida! Como permitia que isso acontecesse mais uma vez!? Decididamente não conhecia mais o que era dignidade porque ainda gostava dele. Aquele ser com os olhos dourados mais lindos que já tinha testemunhado a ajudava a caminhar cada vez mais para o precipício, só precisava de mais um empurrão para transformar-se em uma casca sem sentimentos. Se continuasse assim, só via um caminho para si: sumir desse mundo. Com os olhos lacrimejando, abriu a porta do carro do presidente da empresa a qual trabalhava. Suas ilusões ficariam de agora em diante presas dentro daquele objeto quando fechasse a porta do mesmo. Queria ficar livre de tudo. No entanto...

        - Rin! – chamou-a com a consuetudinária voz firme.

        - Deseja algo, senhor? – surpresa, voltou-se para ele.

               Será que era mais uma de suas fantasias em que sempre terminava... Repentinamente corou. Pronto! Era só algum gesto da parte dele que ela mudava de pensamentos. Que poder era esse que detinha sobre ela?!

              Lentamente a face dele ia aproximando-se de encontro à dela. O brilho da lua refletido no vidro fume dava um toque extremamente esplêndido aos olhos daquela criatura divina que nunca testemunhara. Era possível alguém parecer ser tão irresistivelmente lindo?

               A distância entre eles era mínima: poucos centímetros separavam um do outro. O irmão de Inuyasha a hipnotizava somente com a forma de olhar. Era um jogo divertido ver como ela se portava com ele e como mudava de comportamento conforme ele era mais ousado com ela. Crueldade? Não, ele queria apenas se divertir...

              Fixos.

              Dourado fitava somente castanho e castanho apenas via dois sois reluzentes de malícia a sua frente. Aqueles olhares famintos um pelo outro já eram conhecidos por ambos.

             A mulher, surpreendendo-o, levou uma das mãos dela a uma mexa de cabelo prateada que caia solitária sobre as janelas da alma do presidente. Ele, por sua vez, levou uma das mãos grandes e alvas a já enrubescida face da jovem, acariciando-a. Ela, então, fechou os olhos em uma tentativa de sentir melhor o contato tão carinhoso que se estabelecia entre eles. Vagarosamente, o ser detentor de cabelos prateados ia trazendo-a para perto dos seus lábios.

              Na mente dela só martelava dúvidas. Poderia deixar-se ser beijada novamente por ele? Não, não poderia, mas naquele momento, isso era tudo o que mais queria. Ela o desejava... e tinha uma enorme expectativa em relação ao que pudesse acontecer... seus olhos que antes lagrimejaram, agora tinham a companhia de duas lágrimas solitárias quando ela cerrou-os.

            Bocas arrimadas. Mãos que buscaram mais contato. Um beijo no canto da boca feminina, a qual chegou a resvalar a língua sobre os próprios lábios esperando por um contato mais íntimo e profundo.

           O que não aconteceu... nenhum ósculo, nenhum contato mais íntimo.

            Após o tentador beijo no canto da boca da moça, ele afastou-se e pediu que ela se retirasse, pois estava ficando tarde como havia dito a ela enquanto ainda se encontravam no escritório, não queria subir.

        - O quê? – pôde sentir indignação e raiva na voz da garota.

        - Isso mesmo que ouviste. Saia. Irei cumprir a minha promessa de não te agarrares e não te levar para qualquer lugar que não for tua casa.

        - Quem disse que me importo com promessas? – bradou – Achas mesmo que me importo com alguma coisa? – seu lindo rosto ganhara tons escarlates pela raiva – Eu não tenho mais nada com que me importar! A única coisa que eu tinha e que mais prezava, tu tiraste de mim! É a segunda vez seguida que me colocas em nível tão baixo! – já não segurava mais as lágrimas – Eu sinceramente não entendo o porquê disso tudo, uma hora tu finges que não existo, na outra me dá todo o carinho que eu gostaria de receber. Não percebeste!? Eu te quero, Sesshoumaru! E sei que o teu corpo me quer tanto quanto o meu...!

        - Não sejas pretensiosa...- a interrompeu.

        - Não me interrompa! – gritava histericamente - Eu preciso falar! Não agüento mais suportar tudo sozinha! Toda a minha vida foi assim, suportando e engolindo tudo dos outros, mas tu não tens o direito de pisar mais ainda em mim, aliás, nunca tiveste! Será que não percebes? É tão horrível assim eu gostar de ti? É tão humilhante assim para um poderoso magnata ter algo com uma secretária?

        - É só uma noite que queres? Tudo bem, vamos, pára de histeria e vamos subir... Darei-te o que queres e ainda garanto que aí sim, irás gritar mais alto do que agora. – disse impassível. 

          - Nojento! Eu fui uma tola... uma idiota por ser tão devota a alguém que não sai nunca do mundinho criado por si mesmo sob uma redoma de vidro para não se machucar. Dizem que o amor é muito próximo do ódio... pois bem, eu vou usar toda a minha força de vontade para te odiar, querido. – falou sardônica.- Eu só não me demito porque sem esse trabalho não poderia mais me manter... e como não tenho mais vergonha na cara... para mim tanto faz continuar a te ver e ser tratada como um animal sarnento.

          - Ora, mais eu somente a trato como mereces, minha cara. E agora saia logo daqui. Estás descontrolada, nem sabes o que diz. – finalmente a fitou, já que havia voltado a ficar com o olhar fixo no horizonte. – Vamos! Antes que eu perca a minha paciência e...

           - E o quê? – aproximou-se perigosamente da face dele - Baterias em mim? Que noite reveladora e surpreendente. O presidente de uma grande companhia é espancador de mulheres indefesas.

          - Mulheres indefesas? Quando achares uma me apresente, talvez eu esteja à procura de alguém assim. Senhorita... estou sendo gentil ainda. Retire-te.     

            Rin não conseguiu dar mais procedência a discussão. Não tinha mais forças... mostrava-se estafada de tudo e principalmente fadigada dessa situação. Antes de sair do automóvel, deu a ele um olhar fulminante e ao mesmo tempo profundamente triste. Enfurecida, bateu a porta do veículo com uma força considerável, que se explodisse o mundo! Que ela se explodisse!

           Repentinamente sentiu pingos solitários caírem sobre sua cabeça. Estava chovendo. "timo! Era apenas isso que faltava! O que mais aconteceria? Será que se ela rogasse, um raio partiria a sua cabeça? Será que depois de tanto tempo, se ela suplicasse alguma entidade superior a escutaria? Será que seus pais ainda a veriam como a garotinha deles depois de tudo? Queria acreditar que sim. Solitariamente, parou em meio à calçada do prédio. Não conseguia sair do lugar, parecia que raízes profundas brotaram de repente sob seus pés. Pingos de chuva nesse momento haviam ganhado mais força. As gotas d'água tocavam violentamente sua fronte erguida ao céu. Quanto tempo ela ficaria inerte ali? Impossível determinar. Entretanto, deixando-a estupefata, suas madeixas já encharcadas não eram mais lavadas pela chuva. Não estava mais se molhando.

            - Quanto tempo tu ficarás parada aí feito uma tola?

            - Talvez eu esteja parada aqui porque eu seja uma tola. E respondendo a pergunta: não te interessa.

            - Não sejas tão carinhosa comigo...olha que eu posso não agüentar.

            - Por favor, não estou com humor para sarcasmos estúpidos. Por que estás me protegendo da chuva?

            - Porque eu quero.

            - Bela explicação. Quando eu fizer algo indevido e me perguntarem o porquê falarei o mesmo, aí provavelmente se sensibilizarão com o meu "belo rostinho" e não me farão mais perguntas.

            - Não sejas estúpida. Estou apenas fazendo um favor..

            - Dispenso os teus favores. Agora, com tua licença...- fez uma referência debochada e juntou forças para sair do lugar.

           Por que a estava protegendo da chuva? Uma parte dele sabia, e a outra queria terminantemente ignorá-la. Poderia ter ido embora e a deixado solitária com seus problemas e sentimentos idiotas e sem importância nenhuma para ele. Queria pensar assim, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Foi isso que o fez sair de dentro do automóvel e abrigá-la sob sua proteção. Nesse momento encontrava-se ali, mais uma vez com ela. Quem sabe o que poderia acontecer agora? Talvez terminasse o que deveria ter terminando naquele dia na sala da presidência. Foi quando deu por si que percebeu a garota se afastando dele e indo a direção a porta de entrada.        

            Quando Rin fez menção de entrar no prédio, o seu braço com um movimento ligeiro foi seguro. O que ele queria agora? Não era mais suficiente humilhá-la  apenas uma vez, parecia que isso agora era um esporte muito divertido. Aparentemente ele gostava de machucá-la, mexer com ela. Com o braço que permanecia livre, ele a puxou, deixando-a perigosamente próxima do próprio corpo dele.

            Segurou-a fortemente pela cintura enquanto ela fechava os olhos ao sentir o contato dos corpos. Encostou, então, sua face no pescoço molhado da bela mulher. Encontrava-se gelado, frio, mas emanava um calor impressionante cada vez que o tocava. Ele a deixava indecisa. Sempre conseguia isso e sempre sentia isso. Por isso admitia que aquela jovem tão dedicada a ele era um belo brinquedo... e melhor! Tinha vantagens sobre brinquedos novos! Ele não precisaria pagar para usufruir suas vantagens.

             Rin só conseguia pensar em como era fraca. Sua mente, sua consciência, gritava isso. Contudo, uma outra parte dela ficava feliz a cada resquício de atenção que pudesse ganhar. Maldito sentimento era esse que a fazia sofrer tanto! Malditos olhos dourados que detinham controle sobre ela, maldita impassibilidade que a fazia ter vontade imensa de desvendá-lo. Malditos lábios que se faziam tão convidativos quanto mortais. Enfim, maldita ela que não se mantinha com raiva quando deveria explodir e amaldiçoar todas as encarnações passadas e as que viriam daquele ser. Fraca... isso era pouco para denominá-la. Era movida a sentimentos, ora extremos ora calmos, mas sentir aquela respiração próxima a ela a deixava em tal estado que suas pernas tremiam e sua razão pouco a pouco se esvaía.

            E finalmente os olhares encontraram-se.

            Sim, o presidente da companhia a havia virado para que eles ficassem frente a frente. Orbes dourados rutilavam por ver a raiva que ainda se fazia presente nas belas pedras ônix que a garota chamava de olhos. E não é que pela primeira vez ele via cólera? Isso estava ficando interessante... aquele joguinho de provocações chegaria a uma nova etapa. O que o espantou foi que não havia gostado do que viu nos olhos dela, embora tivesse provocado isso. Decidiu, assim, que se esforçaria para mudar o brilho que habitava naquele olhar.

          A jovem, ao ser pega de surpresa, tentou expressar um sentimento que não tinha mais: fúria. Todavia, pior que isso era perceber o brilho que não apagava nunca nos olhos dele. Sesshoumaru, certamente, gostava de todas emoções que causava nos outros.  Isso apenas se constituía em mais um modo de provar o quão poderoso podia ser.

          A idéia de debater-se passou por sua mente, mas ele a segurou fortemente e abandonou a uma distância consideravel o objeto que os resguardava da chuva, ficando com as mãos livres para seu intuito.

           Prensou-a na parede.

          A água gélida e feroz passou a cair sobre ambos. As já molhadas madeixas negras como o manto noturno começavam a encharcar-se por completo. Os incomuns cabelos prateados tinham gotas do líquido da vida desfilando sobre ele. Fitaram-se por um determinado momento até que as sedentas e hábeis mãos masculinas procuraram as curvas da mulher. Sentia algo por ela que não podia controlar, era instintivo, animal e selvagem. Uma atração arrebatadora que o enfurecia por não conseguir dominá-la. Logo ele que dominava a tudo e a todos se deixava levar por algo que nem considerava racional.

             E finalmente aconteceu o contato mais próximo entre eles: o belo homem havia pegado uma de suas coxas e a segurado bem firme, rente ao corpo dele, alisando-a. A outra mão, a esquerda, afastava mexas de cabelos molhadas do rosto úmido e frio da jovem, mas ao mesmo tempo em tons rubros. Com os dedos desta ele refazia cada traço, cada centímetro da face feminina, analisando-a. Como era bonita!

            A ansiedade era lógica e presente nos orbes castanhos que rutilavam cada vez mais. Os lábios, levemente violáceos pela situação encontravam-se entreabertos, em posição tentadora de convite. A mão que antes afagava a puxou, violentamente, pelo pescoço para que aproximasse mais o semblante dela do seu.

            Maquiavelicamente sorriu.

            Colocou mais pressão no seu corpo, prendendo-a completamente entre ele a parede, e apertou mais forte a voluptuosa coxa que detinha em uma das mãos contra si. Encarou-a mais uma vez e, quando a idéia de deixá-la ali, desistir e a ensandecer como fizera minutos antes no carro e naquele dia passou por sua cabeça, ela o beijou.

             Rin tomou os lábios do belo presidente para si pegando-o totalmente desprevenido. Porém, logo Sesshoumaru tomou conta da situação colocando o seu corpo mais forte contra o dela e a parede enquanto suas mãos cheias de lascívia passeavam pelos contornos do corpo da garota. Era um beijo desesperado, amargurado, desejado, cheio de luxúria, enfim, não importava os predicativos. Ele aconteceu novamente era isso que importava para ambos.

             Desfazendo o elo, mordeu-a no pescoço até lentamente subir ao lóbulo da orelha fazendo o mesmo com ele. Retirou as mãos da moça de seu corpo e as colocou sobre a cabeça dela e, ao abandonar a coxa que ainda segurava contra o seu corpo, ficou com ambas as mãos para segurar as da secretária. Logo, em um movimento claro de provocação, lambeu algumas gotas da chuva próximas aos lábios dela, sorrindo em seguida pela tentativa frustrada da moça ao tentar beijá-lo pela incitação anterior. Fez um sinal de negativo com a cabeça e roubou aquela boca sempre tão desejada para si. Aprofundou o contato pegando-a no colo, enquanto ela envolvia com as pernas a cintura masculina.

             As mãos dele, a essa altura, já se encontravam dentro da blusa da jovem, apalpando-a. Ela tinha as suas delicadas mãozinhas dentro do blusão marrom dele, lanhando as costas fortes e definidas do homem em resposta as carícias que ele lhe proporcionava.   

             Assim, quando ouviu um gemido, parou o que estava fazendo e sorriu marotamente para ela. Colocou-a no chão e pegou novamente o guarda-chuva. Despediu-se formalmente como se estivesse saindo de uma reunião, ajeitando seus trajes já desalinhados. Em seguida virou as costas com uma expressão satisfeita no rosto.

             Rin não entendeu quando ele partiu. Ela havia sido abandonada de novo. Porém, algo dizia que dessa vez tinha sido diferente. Ele não queria ir, nem ela queria que ele fosse e então por que permitiu? Talvez não fosse o momento para acontecer ainda. Mas, a verdade era que sempre que aquele ser se aproximava, deixava seus pensamentos  nadando em um mar sem fim de confusões, fazendo com que não soubesse o que sentir nem pensar. Permaneceu parada no local durante um tempo até que um o sorriso indescritível brotou em seu semblante. Sesshoumaru, no mínimo, sentia-se atraído por ela... e isso já era alguma coisa.    

----------------------FIM DO FLASH BACK--------------------------

             Sesshoumaru sorriu novamente ao relembrar-se da cena. Algum dia a possuiria, mas não agora. Ele tinha planos arquitetados para Rin... ela não seria uma simples aventura como todas as outras que passaram pelos lençóis dele. A moça de bonitas curvas era diferente... e ele a trataria do modo que merecia: diferentemente.

            Pegou novamente os papéis que rascunhava anteriormente. Mesmo sendo domingo, um dia de descanso e inútil para a maioria da população mundial, ele trabalhava sempre. Afinal, ele era assim: sem descansos, sem feriados e sem domingos. Dessa forma, sendo o único tempo que dispunha para fazer tal atividade, leu-a novamente na esperança de finalizá-la.

             Mais uma vez inútil.

             Desistiu de concluir o que falaria naquele momento. Concentração mostrava-se como tudo o que queria e a única coisa que não conseguia ter. Decidiu dar uma volta pela casa, espairecer as idéias, merecia um momento de descanso. Inuyasha tinha vários, por que ele não? O primogênito da família, então, levantou da cama em que se encontrava, calçou os chinelos, vestiu uma calça leve branca e uma camiseta negra larga e saiu do quarto.

---------------------------------------------------

              Adormecendo.

              Inuyasha estava praticamente dormindo no colo de Nanako. Sempre que achava que estava sendo mais forte que os braços de Morfeu, o meigo toque das mãos da senhora mostrava o contrário a ele. Os macios, alvos e longos dedos deslizavam pelas mexas prateadas de seu cabelo, a essa altura já seco. Logo que adentraram no local, ela pediu para que tirasse os óculos escuros do rosto e, depois dele muito relutar, decretou o sucesso dela, tirando-o. Tamanha foi a surpresa que causou pela profundidade das olheiras que acabou por assustá-la.

           A decisão que tinha antes de falar acabou por esvair-se no ar. Agora mostrava-se relutante em falar... Em falar tudo o que queria gritar para alguém e não conseguia... apenas para ela e Miroku conseguiria dizer.

            Ela. Quando a conheceu era uma bela jovem recém chegada no país. Seu pai dera trabalho em troca que cuidasse dele e de Sesshoumaru. O irmão nunca gostou da idéia, pois passava mais tempo com a avó de ambos quando pequeno do que com os demais membros da família. E ele? Nunca gostara da idéia de ser cuidado por outra pessoa que não fosse sua mãe. A moça fora admitida pouco depois da morte da mãe de Inuyasha. Ele encontrava-se triste, solitário e pequeno demais para ter tanto ódio. Porém a babá aos poucos foi ganhando a confiança dele e logo tornou-se sua única companhia. Depois que os pais de Miroku e Kikyou passaram a freqüentar a casa dele as coisas mudaram um pouco, todavia, o vínculo que os unia permaneceu forte e resistiu até mesmo ao tempo.

            - É o menino Sesshoumaru, não é? – falou ela, acabando com os devaneios dele.

            - O que tem ele?

             - Ele fez alguma coisa para ti mais uma vez? – indagou.

              - Bem, ele tem a haver com o meu estado sim, entretanto, nada diretamente. O fato que mais me incomoda – acomodou-se melhor no sofá e no colo dela. – é a comparação entre nós. Já me falaram sobre isso, mas eu me nego a deixar de pensar. Aliás, hoje mesmo quando vinha para cá, percebi que ele é melhor do que eu em tudo...

              - Não fala assim! – advertiu-o. – Menino, a nossa imagem é formada exatamente por um triângulo...

            - Triângulo? – interrompeu-a.

            - Sim, isso mesmo. Na ponta de cima deste triângulo está a imagem que temos de nós, o que pensamos, o que acreditamos sermos capaz de fazer e em o que cremos como pessoa. Na base desta figura estão as imagens do que querem que sejamos e do que esperam de nós. São as menos importantes, mas são as que mais nos atormentam, não é mesmo? – sorri ao ver um aceno de positivo da cabeça dele. – Às vezes, não julgamos sermos capazes de ser o que os outros esperam de nós e assim esquecemos do que esperamos e queremos para nossa vida. O que os demais vão pensar, comparar, dizer, esperar, cada vez mais tem ficado importante formando indivíduos descrentes de si e de sua capacidade de realizar as coisas. Contigo é mais ou menos assim, menino. Por seres filho de um grande empresário, tu és cobrado demais, até mesmo em excesso eu diria. E como te importas com isso, acaba ficando depressivo, denegrindo-se e agarrando-se a tua mulher. Sei que a ama, não disse que não. Mas ela também é teu porto seguro e somente com ela consegues ser o que és de verdade nesse mundo caótico. Talvez comigo e com o Taradinho aconteça o mesmo porque nós não te cobramos nada e não esperamos que sejas ou faça algo além da tua capacidade. Agora com Sesshoumaru é totalmente diferente. Ele tem o triângulo da imagem, contudo diferente de ti, não se importa com o que os outros esperam ou querem dele. A ele importa apenas ele. Sempre foi assim. E é por isso que ele arrogantemente consegue tudo o quer. Ele tem manhas. Acredita em si e sabe que é capaz de muito. Quem sabe se tu começasses a pensar parecido... não digo ser como teu irmão, mas acreditar no teu potencial de realização. E deixar essa imagem externa, a completamente supérflua, de lado. Tenho certeza que serás mais feliz assim, meu menino.        

         - Obrigado Nana, palavras sábias como sempre.

         - De nada, querido. – sorriu para ele.- No entanto, acho que não é apenas isso que anda tirando o teu sono, não é?

         - Não, não é. Tem algo mais... algo que me perturba, que me inquieta, que me deixa maluco...

          - É uma mulher?

          - Não! sabes disso?! – perguntou surpreso, levantando do colo dela e a fitando fervorosamente.

          - Pelo modo como falavas, somente uma mulher pode deixar um homem transtornado desse jeito, menino.

          - Entendo. É exatamente essa palavra: transtornado. Ela me transtorna, sua presença, seus lábios...

          - Lábios? Aconteceu algo entre tu e essa mulher?

          - Sim, infelizmente aconteceu. Nos beijamos. E não foi uma vez. Até agora eu me amaldiçôo por isso ter acontecido. Eu... eu pensei que fosse a Kikyou! – falou em um tom de voz mais alto, como se pudesse convencê-la disso. – Eu juro! A ausência da minha mulher está me deixando mal, nos falamos por telefone todos os dias, mas não é suficiente, eu a quero junto a mim, ao meu lado. E fisicamente... nossa! Tens que ver como são parecidas! Qualquer um que não as conhecesse bem poderia confundir. E ela correspondeu a minhas carícias de uma maneira tão intensa que eu nunca poderia desconfiar. Bem, com mais paixão talvez, mas completamente entregue a mim. Kikyou normalmente é mais recatada, mais sabe ser fogosa também. E para piorar... Ontem à noite eu quase a beijei...

            - Ontem à noite? Por que estavam juntos?

             - Ela é amiga do novo amor do Miroku e por acaso nos encontramos. Fomos a uma danceteria e o idiota, amigo da onça, foi se reconciliar na casa da namorada. E me deixou sozinho com ela! Então, eu decidi acompanhá-la até a casa dela, não me custava ser gentil com a moça, e em um momento ela me pareceu triste demais, também tem uma história familiar desafortunada e de repente, o que menos eu entendo, é como um céu tão limpo pôde se transformar em uma tempestade daquelas... começamos a correr, claro que era em vão, contudo, fazia mais sentido do que desfilar em baixo da chuva. Ela tropeçou e eu a segurei próxima a mim. Aquele rosto sendo desenhado por gotas de chuvas, os lábios arroxeados, os olhos castanhos fixos nos meus, os cabelos tão sedutoramente molhados... Por um momento eu hesitei, mas decidi beijá-la. Foi aí que...

          - Foi aí que? – curiosa, Nanako perguntou pela descrição de Inuyasha.

          - Onde está a foto de mamãe? – questionou o homem de olhos dourados ao fitar a lareira onde costumava ficar o porta-retrato, mudando de assunto. - Onde está? Sesshoumaru a tirou dali?

           - Sim, menino. Foi ele mesmo que ordenou que tirassem a foto da tua mãezinha. Isso foi logo após o teu casamento com a menina Kikyou. Sabes que ele nunca gostou, nunca aprovou o que o pai de vocês fez... E, para mim, tem algo mais nisso... a avó de vocês sempre andara muito com ele quando o menino era pequeno e assim como o menino Sesshoumaru ela também nunca aprovou o que o filho fizera...

           - Dessa história eu já sei, Nana. Mas se o papai não tivesse casado com minha mãe eu nunca haveria nascido. Talvez...- sorriu morbidamente - talvez esse mundo fosse melhor sem a minha presença. Eu não acrescento nada a ele mesmo...

          A senhora o esbofeteou no rosto.

           - Como podes dizer uma coisa dessas? – falou furiosa – E o teu filho, criatura? Deixarias a menina Kikyou sozinha com ele? Deixarias uma pobre criança que não tem culpa de nada nascer sem pai? Pára de dizer tantas insanidades! – levantou-se e ficou em pé na frente dele que permaneceu sentado – Se achas que a tua vida não está boa como é, de um jeito e a mude! Ficando eternamente como um bebê chorão as coisas nunca serão mudadas.

            - Parece que ultimamente todo mundo deu para jogar coisas na minha cara.

            - Ora, apenas fazem isso àqueles que se importam o suficiente para te dizerem o que está errado contigo. – falou a ex-babá, calmamente.

            - Deixa isso para lá, vamos procurar comigo o porta-retrato que Sesshoumaru mandou tirar, quero levar para minha casa.

            - Por acaso eu escutei o meu nome? –o irmão mais velho surgiu, descendo majestosamente a escadaria principal da casa com uma calça de moletom branca e um camiseta folgada preta.

            - Sempre com entradas triunfais, não é meu querido irmão? – falou, nem um pouco feliz ao ver o presidente.

            - Eu adoro ver como manifesta o teu amor fraterno por mim. – finalmente se fazia presente na sala junto com os demais. – Sim, eu mandei tirar a imagem da tua mãe daqui, simplesmente porque eu não a suportava.

             - Ora, seu! – disse entre os dentes – Não te atrevas a falar assim da minha mãe de novo!

             - A tua mãe foi uma vadia que só esperou a minha morrer para se oferecer ao papai. Bem...vai saber se esperou mesmo...

             - O que queres dizer com isso? – interrompeu, perdendo o humor.

- Sempre com a mania de interromper... que educação! Agora, eu falava que sempre abominei o casamento da tua oferecida mãe com o meu pai, não seria diferente com o fruto dele. Aliás, meu caro irmão, eu não suporto mais a tua presença. Além do trabalho, eu te encontro na minha casa...

              - Nossa casa! – interrompendo-o.

              - Tu não moras aqui, esqueceste? E bem, dando procedência ao que eu falava, te encontro na rua também. O que era aquilo ontem? – sentou-se no sofá central da sala. – No primeiro momento pensei que fosse a Kikyou, mas não era... a tua esposa não se veste daquela maneira e não faria uma cena daquelas no meio da rua para qualquer um ver. Ah! Falando nela... acho que a pobrezinha iria gostar muito de saber o que o dedicado maridinho fez em sua ausência, não é? E mais uma coisa, não precisava vir até aqui me agradecer pela carona que eu te dei ontem.

                - Não te atrevas a falar nada para ninguém! – bradou Inuyasha completamente alterado. – Kikyou não vai saber de nada porque não há o que saber! E ah! Já que comentaste da carona, eu deveria comentar que tu estavas muito estranho também... apenas totalmente molhado! O que tu andaste fazendo também é um mistério... – disse fazendo uma pose zombeteira.

                - O que eu faço, fiz, farei ou deixo de fazer não interessa a ninguém que não seja a mim. E quanto a tua esposa não ter nada para saber... eu não pensaria assim. Vou deixar uma coisa bem clara, meu caro irmão: tenha cuidado comigo.

                 - Vocês dois! Querem fazer o favor de parar! Não acham que já se ofenderam demais, não? Menino Sesshoumaru, precisava ofender a mãezinha do menino Inuyasha dessa maneira? Todos sabemos o que não gostamos e não suportamos, mas realmente é necessário cada vez que nos encontramos jogar isso na cara um do outro? – a velha senhora, que até aquele momento só observava, resolveu se intrometer naquela discussão antes que ficasse perigosa. – Desejas alguma coisa, menino Sesshoumaru?

                 - Não Nanako. Apenas cansei de ficar no meu quarto e resolvi descer para dar uma volta pela casa, foi aí que eu escutei o que falavam.

                  - Então, se me dá a tua licença, eu vou até a biblioteca com o menino Inuyasha, procurar pela fotografia da mãezinha dele. – após dizer isso, fez um sinal para que o caçula da família a seguisse e, finalmente, retirou-se do recinto.

            Ficando sozinho na pomposa sala de estar, Sesshoumaru, deitou-se no sofá em que já se encontrava sentado. Brevemente fechou os olhos, o que foi tempo suficiente para adormecer em um sono calmo e profundo.

----------------------------------------------------------

            Cinzento, tétrico, triste, carrancudo, medonho, horrível... Procurava mais adjetivos, mais predicativos, enfim, alguma coisa que definisse e desse a qualidade para aquele lugar, porém sempre falhava. Isso era mais que óbvio, sempre falhara em tudo que fazia na vida. Encontrava-se em uma redoma, só que não era de vidro. Era de concreto. Em um cubículo cercado por ferros e alta segurança onde se encontravam aqueles que infringiam as leis do Estado.

            Que nunca tivera sorte era estampado em sua face. Primeiro seu pai, depois a sua mãe morreu. Só tinha a irmã, mas ela não podia ajudá-lo. Nunca tentou, ou melhor, tentou, contudo, nunca o salvou quando mais precisava dela. Era uma ingrata! Deveria sofrer bastante agora sozinha e desamparada. Alguém mais sensato poderia dizer que deveria estar junto dela, e torcer por ela agora que restavam somente os dois. Mas, não o fazia. Da última vez que viera o visitar ficara sabendo que o namorado insuportável dela havia a trocado por uma garota rica. Finalmente encontrava alguma qualidade naquele homem, se é que poderia chamar aquela criatura saída de sabe se lá que lugar do Inferno de homem.

            Ele não era o melhor dos exemplos de conduta, moral ou qualquer besteira desse gênero. Isso não o preocupava, ele queria que tudo se danasse! Revoltado? Não, apenas a vida o tinha endurecido de tal forma que praticamente nada o importava. Somente uma pessoa era cara para ele e dela ele cuidaria sempre que pudesse.

             Foi quando sons decorrentes de um objeto contra barras de ferro puderam ser ouvidos. O seu "colega de quarto" acordou juntamente com o barulho, pensando que pudesse se tratar de assuntos que lhe interessassem.

             O fardado homem abriu a porta da cela que, em seguida, rangeu de maneira ensurdecedora e retumbante pelo recinto:

            - Hei! – apontando para o mais jovem. – Tem visita para ti. Acompanhe-me.

            O garoto assentiu e acompanhou o guarda até a entrada do mórbido lugar.

            - Sempre com sorte, Higurashi. – disse, o preso que permaneceu dentro do local.

            Antes de sumir, a figura masculina sorriu ironicamente para o outro. Ele veria quando regressasse ao "luxuoso" recinto que obrigatoriamente conviviam.

             Ao sair da parte em que os presidiários ficavam aglomerados, logo pôde vislumbrar a sala de visitas sendo ocupada por aqueles que eram impedidos de sair e as poucas pessoas que ainda se importavam com eles. Examinou minuciosamente a sala...só poderia tratar-se de três pessoas...ou a sua irmã, ela...ou ainda o poderoso chefe da gangue que fazia parte.

            Quando conseguiu ver de quem se tratava, não conseguiu evitar o sorriso. Aqueles olhos de um maravilhoso tom  róseo, o liso cabelo preto sempre seguro em um coque cheio de classe. Os lábios envoltos de uma cor que só eles detinham. O seu corpo que manava sensualidade envolto em um vestido de alças vinho, o qual ia justo até a cintura feminina e descia alargando até o joelho. Era ela que estava ali lhe visitando!

            - Que bons ventos a trazem aqui, minha bela?! – ao sentar na cadeira,  balbuciou quando segurou o telefone, para que ela pudesse ouvi-lo.   

             - Eu não posso sentir saudades de ti, Souta? – com uma voz provocante, replicou-lhe, sem tirar os olhar do dele.

            - Claro que pode. Eu também sinto muito a tua falta, minha querida. Agora...tens alguma notícia de quando eu vou sair dessa espelunca?

            - O que eu sei é que tua irmã está se esforçando para te tirar daqui. Mas, nós também estamos mexendo nossos "pauzinhos" por fora. Sabes como é, nosso chefe é influente e tem muitos contatos. Não te preocupes, logo te tiraremos daí. – ao terminar de falar, ergueu uma das mãos em uma tentativa de tocar a face do garoto.

            Era loucura, mas ele seguiu o gesto dela. As mãos ficaram separadas somente pela parede transparente que ficava entre eles. Aquela mulher mostrava-se especial para ele. Sempre fora. E vê-la ali, em todos os dias de visita, só fazia crescer o que sentia por ela e sua vontade de sair dali e ficar com aquela mulher tornava-se cada vez maior.

            Conversaram até o tempo estabelecido pelas normas terminar. Despediram-se com palavras calorosas e ambos tomaram o seu rumo: o garoto retornou para a cela, enquanto a moça terminava de transpor todos os portões de aço da penitenciária.

           Ao ver a luz solar novamente, suspirou aliviada. Como era perfeita a liberdade! Olhou cuidadosamente para os guardas que ainda se faziam presente no lado de fora do sistema penitenciário e encaminhou-se para um automóvel negro de vidros fumes, estacionado a uma quadra do local.

            Adentrou sorrateiramente dentro do carro, até que foi pega desprevenida por alguém que lá dentro já se encontrava.

            -Voltaste cedo, meu amor. Pensei que eu fosse voltar antes de ti.

            - O que eu tinha que resolver já foi resolvido. Agora podemos ir embora para a minha casa, vamos nos divertir um pouco...

            - Sim, meu senhor. – respondeu ao homem de longos cabelos escuros e olhos cor violeta. – O que quiseres, chefe.

CONTINUA...............

            E agora? O que será que vai acontecer? A Rin é uma coitada...o Inu é um idiota, o Sesshou é frio e calculista, Souta é um revoltado (e corno ainda por cima XD). Quem será que ainda vai aparecer nesse fic? Podem tem certeza que mais gente dará o ar de sua graça por aqui

            Agora falando sério, esse capítulo foi meio diferente, não tratei do triângulo Kikyou-Inuyasha-Kagome diretamente, eu quis mostrar mais os sentimentos de algumas personagens nele. Coloquei o que aconteceu naquele dia quando o Sesshoumaru deu uma carona pára a Rin e finalmente, quem surpreendo o pobre Inu e a Kagome dentro do carro. Também, comecei a desenvolver uma história que fala dos pais do presidente e do vice, acho que já devem ter percebido que o Sesshoumaru sente um ódio imenso em relação a o tempo e desenrolar da história saberão o porquê.  O começo da cena do Sesshoumaru, sai das minhas aulas de Economia Política, o que é muito bom, porque vou poder dar mais estrutura as falas do senhor presidente agora.

            Eu fiquei sumida, porque a faculdade começou a ocupar muito do meu tempo. E como se eu não estivesse satisfeita, comecei a fazer parte de vários fóruns de animes...administrando e moderando alguns. Como eu disse, não deixarei de escrever nenhum fic, por mais que eu demore sempre...não pensem que eu desisti! Eu sempre apareço uma vez ou outra para mostrar que estou viva! XD

            Primeiramente, eu quero agradecer a **Rae**, que revisou novamente esse capítulo para mim. Bem, eu só não agradeço como dedico esse capítulo a ela pelo seu aniversário. Parabéns, Rae! Que essa data se repita por muitos e muitos anos! /o/

            Agradeço também a **Lally**! A primeira pessoa que viu esse capítulo pronto e que está sempre aturando no msn. Beijinhos querida pupila! Eu te adoro! E respondendo o teu review: sim, homens são volúveis mesmo. Ainda mais se tratando do Miroku. E quanto a relação que falaste...bem, é muito provável que ela ocorra.         

Agora eu vou aos reviews:      

**Kagome-chan****::: K-chan**: Eu sei o que tu querias no final desse capítulo, mas não era para acontecer. Alguém chegou para estragar tudo como sempre. Porém, eles ainda terão os momentos que quiserem juntos. XD  E por favor, não me mate, se fizeres isso, não terei como continuar a história...Beijinhos

 **Marília ou Paixão**:  Maaa, tu sabes que eu não consigo te chamar de Paixão, não é?! Eu estava relendo esse review...e dizer que nos aproximamos por causa dele, é estranho ver como as coisas mudam desse jeito, não? Bem, até o teu próprio jeito de escrever mudou bastante. Eu fico feliz, por ter me deixado aquele comentário, para eu poder acompanhar as tuas mudanças mais que positivas minha amiga.

**Lili-chan**: Ligia...que vergonha! Faz tempo que me mandaste um e-mail e eu não estava com tempo pára responder. Desculpe. Mas, o curso de Direito nos primeiros semestres trata de disciplinas mais gerais, como Filosofia, Sociologia...e Introdução ao Direito que é aquela que vai te situar no mundo da ciência social jurídica. Aqui eu vou me deter nisso, mas, depois eu te mando no e-mail as coisas mais detalhadas, sim? E comentando o que me deixaste no review...sim, acho que amassos são uma das minhas especialidades para escrever. XDD Espero que goste do capítulo

**Any****:** Bem, obrigada pelo "simplesmente perfeito", mas acho que é exagero. Vamos ver o que vais achar desse capítulo. Beijinhos.

**Rêchan**: Que bom que gostaste do especial de Miroku e Sango, mas nesse capítulo eles não apareceram. Vamos ver o que vais achar dele, sim?

**Lilly**: Bem, essas palavras são tão bonitinhas! Eu gosto de usar palavras diferentes! A língua portuguesa é tão bonita com uma quantidade incrível de sinônimos incrível, então, para que eu vou repetir uma palavra se eu posso usar outra diferente e com mesmo significado? Nesse, eu acho que não apareceram tantas assim. '' Vamos ver o que achas desse capítulo, eu espero que goste.

**Juli-chan****:** Nesse capítulo tu deves ter gostado da resposta para a tua pergunta...em relação a quem os incomodou. Beijinhos

**Serenite**: Acho que tu não estavas muito certa em relação a quem era...mas, espero que tenha gostado do capítulo.

**Chibi**** Lua:** Chibi, minha amiga! Quanto tu voltas para os fics, eu desapareço...estranho, não? XD Eu já sei que não suportas a Kikyou! E nesse capítulo ela não apareceu de novo...então acho que ele deve estar pelo menos razoável, não? Beijinhos!

**Hime**: Lia! Nem me fale desse antes tarde do que nunca...eu lembro que estou devendo review para tanta gente... Agora, eu vou tentar me recuperar um pouco nisso, sim? Realmente, a Sango fez o que quis com o Miroku e depois ainda teve o que ela queria mesmo...o mundo é dos espertos! XD E ah! Obrigada por ler o capítulo antes de novo...isso já é rotina, não? Tenha dó do Inu...ele vai sofrer bastante mesmo ainda! Que bom que sabias quem era...parabéns.

**Kisamadesu**: Eri! Outra que faz muiiiiito tempo que eu não falo. Quem será que sumiu, afinal? Sinto decepcionar, mas nesse capítulo não teve Miroku e Inu. Às vezes, é bom fazer alguma coisa diferente nos capítulos, não? XD Sim, a amizade deles é de longa data, por isso que fazem certo tipo de brincadeiras. No fundo eles se gostam e não suportariam viver sem o outro! E quanto a eu tornar a Kagome e o Inuyasha o tempo tu verás com isso irá acontecer, minha cara! Beijinhos!

**Miaka**** Hiiragizawa**: Stella, obrigada pelo review! Vamos ver o que vais achar desse capítulo que eu demorei seis meses para escrevê-lo.

**Megawinsone**: Mega! Acho que eu também poderia dedicar esse capítulo para ti, não? Afinal, o teu aniversário também passou e não faz muito. Parabéns de novo. Obrigada por ter lido antes e ter dado uma revisada para mim. Beijinhos

**Iza-chan****:** Cenas calientes...outra denominação para as minhas cenas interessantes! Algumas eu corto, outras não...depende se cabe no contexto do fic. Por isso, que não vou ao fim com todas. Que bom que gostaste do último capítulo, quero ver o que vais achar desse. Beijinhos.

**Gy****:** Eu fico feliz que tenha gostado da história até aqui. Beijinhos.

**Diana Lua**: Bem minha irmã, eu não vou negar que o teu comentário me deixou para baixo. Eu tomei mais cuidado com esse capítulo a fim de não repetir os erros que eu tinha cometido no anterior. Eu fico feliz que pelo menos algumas cenas tenham te agradado. Vamos ver o que vais achar desse capítulo.

**Dark-Asuka**: Desculpe pela demora, moça!  Mas, finalmente eu terminei o capítulo 6! Fico feliz que tenhas gostado e espero a tua opinião sobre esse! Sim, tenho msn: é 

**Lilica**: É...minha fic já é veterana mesmo. Mas, finalmente ela está sendo atualizada XDD Vamos ver o que vais achar disso..

**Chibi**** Lani**: Chega de ameças...chega de idéias de morte! Depois de tanto tempo eu estou postando o capítulo 6. Eu espero que goste...e agora, tu estás me devendo uma coisa...

**Murilo**: Obrigada por ler antes também! Sempre me apoiando...aliás, eu não esqueci do review que te devo, não! Não te preocupes!

Têm mais pessoas que eu gostaria de comentar, meu amigo** Rufio** que leu esse capítulo também, **Safy**minha mamma lindona no fórum, **Wood****, Eduardão** e** Savior**, meu querido, que também leram uns pedaços desse fic e me deram a sua opinião.

Eu gostaria de pedir que me deixassem a suas opiniões, porque faz tempo que eu não escrevia, estou voltando agora, e com essa temporada fora, descobri que tem mais gente lendo a minha história do que eu esperava e por favor, se não for incomodar algo como pelo menos: está horrível sua chata! Suma dos fics!

Era isso...

Beijinhos a todos, e até o próximo capítulo.

DAI.


End file.
